Peace, Love, Dragons
by KaliAnn
Summary: HTTYD2 AU. Five years have passed and great changes have happened for the riders and dragons. They've had so many adventures, but now the greatest change is on the horizon, one that might break the bond between Hiccup, Nissa, and all their friends. With one final adventure, full of secrets, new people, and hidden powers, can the defending riders win the the day one more time?
1. The more things change

_Welcome readers to my version of HTTYD2. This story will not make sense unless you read my previous trilogy which you can do by connecting to my bio. That being said, I hope that all readers have seen the movie because I don't wish to spoil anything. I would also like to point out this story will be using cannon material that wasn't covered in the movie, but should have been to keep the flow of time. Examples include using Toothless echolocation and the issue with the stuffed dragon toy. _

_So please enjoy this story and support my original novel _"Battle for the Stars", _by ordering it or asking your library to acquire it. I would also like to dedicate this story to three of my favorite HTTYD fanfic writers: Jettar1, midnightsky0612, and lastly; TheOneWithTheScar. I hope they will read this story and review on my humble work. Also check out the link to my Deviantart page to see the new version of Nissa. Now on to the story!_

* * *

_ Hiccup: "This is Berk, five years la…."_

_ Nissa: "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but you really should start a story at the beginning not the middle." _

_ Astrid: "She's right you know, there is a lot to say about what happened over the years. Do you remember our first year with dragons on the island and how much trouble we had that year?" _

_ Snotlout: "Don't remind me, ugh, I was, such an idiot, back then. I swear if it wasn't for, Nissa showing up and having Hiccup kidnapped to be turned into a Draconia Daypeace, I still be a mutton head. I like being the perfect male specimen of Viking heritage with the brains and charm." _

_ Fishlegs: "I have to admit the village has done a lot better since the influences from the Daypeace culture reached us. Just think about how much we've learned from them about the science, art, and math! I get tinkly just thinking about all the knowledge we learned." _

_ Ruffnut: "Yeah learning Dragonese was fun! It added a new level of terror when we went on that quest to find the Nightfury pack remember? Who knew that we could be great ambassadors and find so much stuff?"_

_ Tuffnut: "Is that all you can think about? What about the craziness that ensured afterwards? Magic necklaces, special powers and having Dagur becoming a good friend and ally after Hiccup and Nissa helped him bond to a Scauldrin?"_

_ Hiccup: "Okay that's enough. I admit the first six months were Hel. Oh Odin's Beard; the whole first year with dragons was exciting. I remember our first months of defending Berk after we formed the Flight Club. I have to admit I enjoyed going out at night to study dragons. Remember that first night being chased by Thyphoomerangs and taking names of Outcasts?" _

_ Fishlegs: "I think we made some important discoveries that second half of the year. Such as, how to make Gronkle Iron, that the Frightmare can paralyze people, oh remember that giant Fireworm queen whose venom saved Hookfang from dying?"_

_ Snotlout: Do you have to keep bringing that up? Hookfang never lets that go and still burns my pants because of me pushing him too hard. I'm going to be apologizing for the rest of my life for that!"_

_ Hookfang: "As you should be. I don't appreciate my life being in danger, but I had my revenge when you had eelpox. Oh, to hear you go on about forming a rebellious army to overthrow the chief was hilarious!" _

_ Stormfly: "Oh laugh it up now flame boy, you never stood a chance against me when that Dragon Root. Okay, maybe now isn't the time to bring that up." _Hearing a lot of chirps Stormfly twisted her head and saw all the Terrible Terror partners jumping on top of Meatlug_. "Are you okay back there Meatlug? Are the little partners ganging up on you?" _

_ Meatlug: "I'm fine oof. Really ah. I got a thick skin! Besides I can always put these guys in their place. _

_ Sharpshot/Stealth/Iggy/Biter/Head/Butt: "We don't need to be put in our places! We're the best side dragons ever! You couldn't have created air mail or saved Meatlug when she got captured without us! Everyone on Berk loves us!" _

_ Barf and Belch: _Barf said_, "They're right you know. We couldn't have kept track the Screaming Death without Stealth, Biter, and Iggy." _Belch added_, "Not to mention Sharpshot, Head, and Butt were essential to the plan to revive the Skrill Stormstriker and deceive the Outcasts that we were at war with the Berserkers."_

_ Orli: Oh yes, Dagur's craziness to own a Skrill after seeing Lumina was just what we needed," _she said sarcastically._ "Honestly, did we have to plan that many attacks to convince Alvin to come out of hiding so we could capture him? I shudder just remembering that final fight. I swear I would have traded places with Thornado and his kids Bing, Bang, Boom to avoid nearly losing my mate when the Screaming Death tried to eat Outcast Island to get his mother free!"_

_ Toothless: Ha ha you rather be the ambassador for Dragon Island than here with me" _He jumped back to avoid being clawed by his mate_. "All right you've made your point. The first year by the Elemental Dragons, I'm not sure how we survived, but we did. The next four years were interesting don't you think?" _

_ Nissa: Yes they were. Not only have we established a proper school for the youngsters, with Fang and Lumina, in charge of the Terrors, all the children are learning proper dragon care. They only have to wait until the fifteen to start the Dragon Academy learning to work with their life partner. I'm really happy about that." _

_ Hiccup_: Raising a single eyebrow he responded_, "Oh and I thought your favorite thing about the changes was the culture museum, library, and hobby hut? I have to admit that I thought it would take Odin himself descending to Berk to allow "non-traditional Viking items" to make Dad change his mind. But your Honor Guards Ula and Steiner are amazingly persuasive." _

_ Nissa_: Laughing she added_, "Of course they were. The point of the alliance was to share culture and knowledge to improve lives. That and I needed to work on my diplomacy skills to bringing peace to different lands." _

_ Ruffnut: "Yeah, I remember how many adventures we had. Peace missions gone astray, quests to find all the descendants of the Elemental Dragons. My favorite trip was the one you took us to that exotic island for vacation!*" _

_ Tuffnut: "Can we stop talking about our adventures for a while? I want talk about how much we've all changed before we go back to describing the village. Is that okay with everyone?" _There were affirmatives from everyone_. "Good, well first off I like to say that I love how handsome I've gotten."_

_ Snotlout: "You got to admit our makeovers were a success. We're all stronger, faster, and our looks have improved. My hair has never been this manageable. Take a look at Ruffnut, she's so pretty with her hair like that. What? I can't compliment a girl?" _

_ Fishlegs: "He's right, you do look beautiful in your new outfit. Is that a new jacket?" _

_ Barf and Belch: "Is it possible that they're attempting to flirt with Ruffnut? Ugh we want to throw up." _

_ Stormfly: "No barfing Barf!"_

_ Astrid: "That's enough girl. Isn't anyone going to mention how much we've improved with using the powers of our necklaces? Not only have we extended the length of how far apart we can be to share our hearts, minds, and spirits with our dragons; the fusion power now lets us stay joined for up to an hour if we're careful! That's quite the accomplishment." _

_ Hiccup: "You're right Astrid. We've come so far with the powers to unite with our dragons. It may have taken almost four years to get it to this level, but it was worth the wait. Our own individual powers have also improved. We can actively use them whenever we want for nearly forty five minutes a day. I've gotten so much better borrowing dragon powers and your telekinesis has really improved. You can nearly lift a whole house now!" _

_ Nissa: "Yes, our powers have improved. When you combine Snotlout's invulnerability with Fishlegs super strength for a frontal attack, with Ruff's projection, Tuff's bending and my aura reading nothing can stop us!"_

_ Hiccup: "Right as always "big sister". Personally my inventions are the reason we had time to practice our powers. Dragon stables,with daycare, serving stations, health care, combined with my ingenious fire prevention has served the village well."_

_ Toothless: "Don't take all the credit. We dragons helped a lot! Converting Dragon Outcropping to specific dragon needs was hard. It took weeks to recreate the hot springs for the eggs to hatch into. Nest shelters for new parents to use until the brood could fly back to Berk. Plus the migratory rest stop is in need of constant repair. Don't get me started on the improvement on the sentry islands." _

_ Hiccup: You're right bud. The last five years have truly changed all defending riders and dragons' lives. I have a feeling though the next few days will bring about the greatest change. It may be time to say goodbye to our old life and embrace a new one." _Everyone nodded_, "So as I was saying before; welcome to Berk five years later." _

* * *

It was a beautiful day as the sun shone brightly in the air with only a few clouds. A usually warm wind was blowing across the ocean before wavering through the town of Berk. The village was empty at the moment except for a flock of sheep that were nervously making their way through the town. Each of the sheep had been painted with brightly colored targets; each color meaning a different point value. While the livestock had gotten use to the dragons years ago, they were starting to regret it because of an incident two years ago caused by Phil, Gobber's sheep, who's strange habit of jumping off the roof of buildings in order to be caught by passing dragons; inspired the now nerve wreaking came of Dragon Race.

There was a thunderous roar and the leathery flapping of wings as the sheep scattered into the alleyways. They were all shoving and bleating as one guy got left behind. The poor little ram let out a bleat of fear taking off as fast as his little hoofs could carry him. It was too late as he felt some hands grab him lifting him high into the air.

"Oh yeah, we got one girl! Come on let's get it into the basket before those idiots try to stop us!" Astrid cheered loudly. She always enjoyed a good race, no matter if it was teams or individual competition. The pure adrenaline rush was worth every minute. Her sapphire gem necklace started to glow as Stormfly shared her body's senses with her. The sense of sharing no longer overwhelmed her, having practice over the years to refine this.

Sounds of wings beating faster alerted her to the fact one of the dragons were attempting to increase their speed to snag her prize. She smelled sulfur and crushed sandstone. Her eyes couldn't find the last pair, but no matter she would still score. Breaking the connection she gripped the sheep tighter. She pressed down on the back of Stormfly's head. "Single Spine shot girl!"

_"Yes! Finally I get to shot you someone! Hookfang watch out!" _Stormfly shouted with glee as her tail released a single spine towards the opposite riding pair.

_"Not today Stormfly, it's our turn to win!" _Hookfang bellowed back. He turned over onto his belly setting it on fire torching the spine. With a well-timed back thrust, the Monstrous Nightmare flew upside down like a fighter jet before twisting up and snatching the sheep out of Astrid's hand.

"Better luck next time Astrid. I'm going to show my lady that I'm worthy to be her love!" Snotlout called over his shoulder. Rubbing the back of Hookfang's horns caused the Nightmare to wiggle in pleasure as the whipped around the game arena where everyone on Berk was sitting screaming cheers as Snotlout neatly tossed the sheep with one hand to score a slam dunk. "Snotlout rules oi oi oi!" Hookfang lit up, careful to avoid the spot his rider was on, in celebration. _"We might actually win this one!" _

"That's my boy! The Jorgensen's always win no matter what the game is!" Spitelout crowed, sneering at his brother. Stoick met his challenging grin as if to say the race wasn't over yet. Spitelout settled back down next to his wife Freda. Nearby Bjarte and Grethe Ingerman watched their son finally get competitive in a sport. Just below them was Rakal and Varg Thorston, happy that their twins had learned to finally stop fighting all the time, even if they still caused destruction. Lastly Sven and Phelgma Hofferson shouted encouragement as their daughter flew by.

"The competition today is fierce today isn't it Steiner?" Ula, one of Nissa's Honor Guard commented. Not much had changed in appearance for both her and Steiner. Both still wore the official uniform with a few extras. Their orange tunics and pants now had a silver rune pattern on the hem and waistband. They also wore a brown with gold embroidery shirt over the top part of the tunic covering their shoulders. The gold armor, arm bands, and helmet were freshly polished with a ruby set dead center in their helmet. Their red capes fluttered in the wind as the kept a grip on their swords. The five years had lightened their bronze skin and their orange hair had grown a bit. Steiner's now stopped and the base of his neck and Ula had multiple braids on her back. The only thing that had changed was their turquoise eyes had gotten bigger for tracking the riders and keeping an eye out for trouble.

There was another rowdy cheer as Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut sailed past each dropping a sheep into their goal. A signal from Gobber to Bucket informed the Viking to blow the horn loudly. This signaled it was the final lap and the prized black sheep was about to be launched. This is what Astrid and Nissa had been waiting for.

Seconds later the black sheep let out a loud bleating as he was shot super high into the air. He was tumbling over and over. As he came closer to the ground he started to wave his legs in desperation to fly. Astrid was pushing Stormfly. "Come on a bit faster girl. Almost there, I got whoa!"

A rush of purple and black scales rushed past in a corkscrew pattern. The rider grinned as pink wings sprouted from her back and her arms turned into strong, scaly, limbs with wider red bands on the ankle, jumped into the air hovering for a few seconds, catching and cradling the sheep in her arms as she settled back down on the female Night Fury's back. "Sorry Astrid, but it looks like Orli and I have this one!" Nissa called out a grin on her face. The hundred and twenty three year old had also changed somewhat over the five years. She still sported the same purple markings, purple pink eyes, and long dark pink hair, but her face had thinned up and she now had more defining feminine figure with toned muscles.

Her clothes, while still the same color scheme, were different then her previous outfit. She now wore a long, orange, scoop neck off the shoulder, under shirt that went all the way to her waist. Her over shirt was red and went down to hug her hips with a yellow stitch on the side of the shirt. The belt and one armored shoulder was yellow to. Her straps criss cross and loose belt straps were pink. Instead of a battle skirt she had switched to a traditional, but flexible and free movement purple skirt with a long orange panel in front with a purple orange oval pattern on hem. Her pink socks were shorter, her boots covered her feet with orange jewels on the tongue. Her armbands were now yellow but still had the pink diamonds sewn on them. She still wore the two necklaces, the orange and red beaded one with the Draconia Daypeace symbol and her magical amethyst one. Her gold circulate was gone, replaced by a gold and purple headband crown with the traditional purple horns on it.

Both females stuck out their tongues as they hurried to the scoring zone with Astrid hot on their tail. "No fair! You know you're supposed to ride a dragon to keep it fair!"

"No rule prevents me from partially manifesting to help grab the sheep! All I need to do is stay with my dragon. Come on Orli, let's win this one, it may be our last race!" Orli let a plasma blast of joy as they zoomed towards the target. As strange as it was, the person who most often rode Orli was Nissa, for security reasons when they entered hostile territory, to avoid letting the girl's secret get out. Once they had the all clear she would fly on her own as a dragon, who had simply been watching as backup for the riders.

"We can't let her score! Barf smoke her!"

"Belch, light her up!"

"_No way are those two going to win!" _Barf mumbled through the gas.

"_Time for a little destruction!" _Belch added lighting the spark. The explosion was very wide and big. Seeing it coming, Nissa held in the air waiting for it to clear. Sensing something else was at play she had Orli do three loop de loops to in all directions. Good thing too because Meatlug was spewing lava rocks all over the place.

"_Can't you just hold still and let me hit you? Orli give an old girl a break!" _Meatlug grumbled. Her rider agreed calling out, "What she said. Nissa, just give us the sheep. My parents are watching!"

"Then you can show them that your worthy of a placement!" Nissa teased. Once again she manifested her wings increasing their speed as they flew through the town twisting about, down through the stables and back up, pulling a fire prevention bucket before slamming the sheep in her own goal. Pushing off the platform she turned into her full dragon form, which had gotten a bit larger, doing a celebratory dance in the sky.

"Final score! Nissa fifteen, Astrid and Snotlout ten, and Fishlegs and the Twins with eight. Well that's all folks. A thrilling end to another race! Time to get back to business," Stoick shouted. The crowd moaned a bit, but went back to work. Only Gobber, Ula, and Steiner remained. "That was a thrilling race, but it would have been better if Hiccup was actually here to compete."

"Or if Nissa hadn't just flown off again. Honestly, Queen Rayna is coming in three days to take her back home to begin her new training regiment and the girl's dragging her heels," Ula muttered, brushing her braids off her. "I don't see how we can be ready to leave with still so much to be done."

"The fact that she still has yet to choose an Ambassador to come back with us or who of the Honor Guard should remain to keep the alliance standing? Her aunt isn't going to like this one little bit," Steiner muttered, biting his lip in exasperation.

* * *

There was a familiar roar in the air as everyone turned their attention to the sky. Three Daypeaces were flying in the air circling the island. Ula and Steiner stiffened identifying the markings on the dragons. It appeared that Queen Rayna and her Honor Guard escorts, Davin and Fia, had arrived a head of the ship. Most likely they had taken advantage of the favorable weather and gone ahead to assist with the transition of ambassadors and last minute progress reports. The trio continued to circle before a signal flair went up indicating a landing spot near the arena. The Honor Guard felt through their mental bonds that the Queen had spotted the landing area and were coming in.

The quartet hurried over to the spot just as the trio of dragons came in for a landing. It was a magnificent sight to see the sun reflecting off their main pink scales and dappling the ground with red, yellow, orange and purple. The largest of them was the Queen, who was slowly reverting to human form now that Davin and Fia were ready to protect her with their swords should trouble arise. Rayna was still very beautiful. Her long auburn and lavender hair flowed down to her waist, with just a few hints of gray starting to show. Her pinkish purple eyes shone like gemstones highlighting her slightly now tanned skin. Her outfit also had been color swapped. Her tunic dress was now a lushes purple with a silver and gold trim. Her short red top, blended well with the red toga, mixed with yellow and pink draping. Her new royal sandals were thick giving her a bit of height. She still wore the same accessories: golden wrist bands and crown, with a ruby necklace. Not bad for someone who was two hundred sixty five years old, who was just entering the elderly stage of her life cycle.

Rayna smiled upon seeing Stoick, bowing slightly before holding out her arm for a traditional Viking arm shake. "Greetings Stoick, I'm glad to see you old friend."

"As am I Rayna. It is my honor to have you visit Berk. Five years pass rather quickly haven't they?" Stoick asked. Rayna nodded her head in acknowledgment before turning her attentions to Ula and Steiner, a small frown appearing on her face. "I was expecting to be greeted by my niece, yet my bond with her doesn't feel her close by at all. She knew that I would be arriving soon, why isn't she here to greet me or introduce me to the new ambassador for Berk?"

"Your Majesty, Princess Nissa, um well…" Steiner started to say, but couldn't get the words out. Sweat was slipping down his forehead. He wasn't normally nervous addressing the queen, but this was a royal mattered that should have been attended to at the start of the fifth year. "She's not here now and she has yet to pick an ambassador. She mentioned something about not finding the right characteristics for the job."

Rayna's eyes narrowed a bit. "She hasn't found someone yet? I see, what has kept her so busy lately? Has she been keeping up with her royal duties?" Ula responded telling her about the many negotiations and peace treaties she had created during their time here as well her work with both humans and dragons. Lately Nissa had been helping either the Ingerman's with keeping the Dragon Chronicles updated or helping Orli out. In her free time she spent it with her friends.

"Nissa Draki, oh that niece of mine is entering young adulthood, but still plays around like a teen. She'll have to come back soon. In the meantime; Davin, I want you to go down to the docks to help arrange for the arrival of the ship in three days. Fia, you're in charge of getting an inventory list of what goods Berk needs and what we should stock up on for the return trip. Ula, Steiner, please continue packing up the house and eye out for my niece." Rayna silenced them with a single look. Stoick gave a Gobber a similar look telling his friend back to the forge to fill the orders for saddles out. The other left carrying out their orders as the chief and queen headed to his house for some berry juice and biscuits.

* * *

Entering the house, Rayna was greeted by Skullcrusher, the tracking dragon, who gave her a big hug. He was Stoick's second dragon, having been found by Thornado two and half years ago. The Thunderdrome had met him on Dragon Island, somehow he convinced the old tracker to be Stoick's dragon. Thornado would stop by every few months for a progress report and let Stoick ride him then, reminiscing on their year together. Their bond was still strong even when they were far apart doing their duties.

_"Nice to see you again Queen Rayna. Did you bring any treats for me?" _Skullcrusher asked. He gave his best dragon eye look, but all it end up doing was making him look as if he had a stomach ache. Rayna scratched her cousin behind the ears telling him his treat would arrive with the ship in a few days making the tracker shake all over in delight. He decided to get some exercise in heading to the backyard to run. A second later a whistle was heard followed by a super high pitched voice.

_"Yeah! I get to do airmail today! Oh I bet it's another message to get Hiccup to come back from his travels. I wonder what new lands he's found today. I hope he isn't still naming them by Toothless bodily actions!" _Sharpshot squealed flying around the kitchen area. He landed on the hearth before jumping on to the table, nearly knocking over the glasses and plates, before scrambling up Stoick's vast form and curling on top of his head with the helmet partially covering him. _"What's the message, what's the message?" _

_ "Blasted Sharpshot I told you to stop doing that! Ugh, take this parchment to Hiccup and make sure he comes right back. I don't care if you have to drag Toothless by his tail, both of them need to come home. Remind him he can't outrun his destiny forever,"_ Stoick snapped at the tiny Terror. With a sloppy kiss the little guy flew out the window clutching the note tightly. "Where do those Terrors keep all that energy? If we didn't have Fang and Lumina keeping them in line, shudder to think the state Berk would be in."

Rayna said nothing as the two of them sat at the table in silence enjoying their snack together. Both had plenty on their mind about their heirs yet were unsure how to bring it up to the other. Rayna broke the iceberg first. "I sensed earlier a spike of panic from Hiccup, but it was very faint because of the distance. I assume from your conversation, you asked your son to take over and let you retire?"

Stoick nodded, nursing his drink for a few minutes. He looked over at the hearth were Valka's helmet rested. Ever since Hiccup had invented his combat flying armor he didn't wear as much. Mostly it sat there as a reminder of who they lost fifteen years ago**. "I tried broaching the subject again, reminding him of his duties as the Hope and Heir to Berk, but he ran over before I could finish." Stoick pushed his drink aside and held his head in his hands. For over a month now every time he dared to speak about the chiefhood, his son would find a way to escape. He started to wonder if he should tie him to his bed to get him to listen.

Taking off her crown, she rubbed her fingers against the points admiring the sparkling gems. She remembered being scared to take over for her mother, when she had reached the end of her life at three hundred and fifteen; being one of the oldest Draconia Daypeaces who ever lived, in the last six hundred years. She had been only one hundred and fifty when she had taken over. Young by her people's standards having not even entered middle age yet.

"I recall how scared I was when the day finally came for me to lead. I had prepared for it my whole life, was already married to Aksel and Arkin was only a few years old. The weight of being a mother, wife, and queen nearly crushed me. I thought I drown, yet I found a way to balance it all. I still missed my freedom of just being me or doing things with Ola, but I knew my responsibilities came first."

Stoick nodded. He had already considered that fact. He also knew something else that was bothering his son. "He doesn't want Nissa to leave. Fifteen years he thought she was imaginary only to discover she was real. Five years with her and his friends isn't enough."

"I know, Nissa's never had to worry about the burden of leadership until these last few years. So afraid she'll mess up or never find out who she really is if she leaves. Both children are fearful, worried, but almost all in denial that things change. We can only hope that their friends can help prepare all of them for what's about to change."

* * *

Several miles away two female dragons soared through the clouds enjoying the warmth of the sun. Nissa swerved high in the air using her magic, gathering white light between her front legs. She dove down closer to the water before releasing her magic light ball. It bounce across the ocean creating a trailing rainbow in the water. Swiping her tail through the water, she gathered the rainbow on her tail so that the trail continued in the sky as they gained height.

_"Astrid was right about one thing. You're the perfect tracker to find Hiccup anywhere in the world, but unless you leave a trail, no one can find you, not even if they have bond with you," _Orli commented as she did loops around her friend. Her gold eyes narrowed as she adjusted her tail fin for faster flight. Her mood was a bit sour because she was angry at her mate. He had flown off forgetting his responsibility to her and to his future family. _ "Are they close by? I really need to talk with my mate." _

_ "Just up ahead on the sea stack. I wish Hiccup's mapping quest wouldn't take him to the edges of the Archipelago every day. His map is getting pretty big considering how many places the Gateways have taken us. He won't be satisfied until he sees the world. I don't even know if the Gateways go around the world." _Nissa laughed remember how shocked Hiccup and the others were when they finally believed her about the world being round. It was truly a moment she treasured. Just then she felt a surge through her mental bond with Hiccup. Focusing she could see through his eyes as he wrestled with Toothless. _"We're here! I don't think they noticed us yet." _

_ "Then let's give them a surprise greeting." _With a burst of speed Orli zoomed through the clouds, firing a plasma blast at the duo separating them. Before the stunned males could figure out what was going on she tackled Toothless to the ground, using her sharp teeth to leave nip marks on Toothless neck as she rolled him on the ground. She smacked him with her front paws as he countered with shove from his back legs. They lashed out with the front paws as if they were lions as they started to circle around each other. They charged each other only for Orli to slip underneath Toothless belly flinging him onto his back as she pinned him to the ground. _"Do you submit to your mate or do you want to be further punished?" _

_ "All right I give I give! Get off me female please!" _Toothless whined, his tongue hanging out of his toothless mouth, ears folded down, with his tail curled up tight. Satisfied with his submission, Orli got off of him before giving him a neck rub, a dragon's version of a kiss. _"I didn't expect to see you this far out. Why aren't you at the nest keeping an eye on our two eggs? Who's watching them now?"_

_ "Hipbone is watching the nest, like the good surrogate mother she is, while I tracked you down Trygve," _Toothless winced, Orli only used his birth name when she was extremely upset. _"You do understand that you're about to be a father and that you need to share the responsibility of caring for the eggs with me? You know the dangers Nightfury eggs face. They need to be kept at the right temperature at all times, have to make sure that covered and comfortable, not to mention monitored for signs of early cracking that could kill the developing infant. Remember, it's rare for entire clutch to hatch successfully and live past their first year?" _

_ "I know, my brother Elvy and his mate Ava warned me all about this last time we visited Nightfury Valley on Mysterious Island. It's the reason only three of my niece and nephew survived to adolescent hood."_

"This is a very special clutch Toothless. It will be the first hatching of a Nightfury nest in the present outside of the valley in a nest of both humans and dragons. If you're offspring make it to adulthood it would be a sign that it's safe for the Nightfury pack to venture off the island more and reintegrate with other dragon packs," Nissa pointed out, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. One of the reasons she had put off her duties because she really _really_ wanted to see the eggs hatch. If the health check was correct those eggs would hatch sometime soon, maybe in a week or two, which is if they survived the last critical weeks of incubation.

* * *

She looked at Hiccup, who shrugged his shoulders before picking up his shield/crossbow to check it over. Those his sword was his primary weapon now, he kept his shield nearby for exploring the land or for a quick defense in the air. The past five years had been very kind to her "little brother." He had gotten taller, broader, and even more handsome, those lovely lavender highlights giving him that exotic look. Thanks to her late cousin Arkin's blood, he was three times stronger, faster, and agile. His senses enhanced, not the same level of a dragon, but much stronger than the average human.

"Little brother, do you really need to take Toothless every time you go out to explore? Why not use your magic necklace to borrow his abilities so he isn't far away from his eggs?"

"I wasn't thinking, I just needed to get away from my dad. He's been trying to get me alone forever to discuss you know what," Hiccup told her. She nodded settling on the grass by him. She found a stick and started to doodle as he continued. "It's a big honor I know, but I rather be an explorer like my mom was." A twinge of sadness passed through his face and she could feel the tightness in his heart mentioning his mother who had died when he was five.

"Truth be told, I'm scared. I'm just not ready for things to change. My friends there still mostly the same and we still have so much fun together just being free. If I become chief, no more exploring or having fun. Just endless days solving the village problems, dealing with other tribes, and of course I'll have to get married and produce heirs. It's too much for me to handle." He slumped down on the ground staring out at the horizon. Their emotions mixing, the truth was they were afraid to be separated at this point.

"I know what you feeling, I'm feeling it too little brother. Our bond is more then just sibling, friend, not quite lovers. I guess Gothi described it best saying we're old souls, finding each other each lifetime to share our friendship and love with others." Her own inner turmoil was festering as Hiccup picked it apart in his mind.

"Thinking of you parents, uncle and cousin aren't you? You're nearly Arkin's age, he died when he was a hundred and twenty five, only a few months after becoming an official young adult," he asked. She stopped doodling and just held her hands together. Another emotion passed through the mental link, one that surprised Hiccup. "You're feeling guilty? I thought you came to terms with their death long ago. It wasn't your fault."

_"Not that kind of guilt, the guilt of living longer then my cousin, taking his place on the throne. I've been preparing five years now to take his place. Aunt Rayna, when I last visited Xanadu, hinted that the next few years of my life would be the most intense preparation for when she steps down. I can't deal with this much pressure, I have to be everything my family was so that their legacy isn't lost, to honor them for surviving when they didn't. I have to…" _Nissa voiced mentally with her Dragon Heart, trying to explain and show her worries to her best friend. She used her mindscape showing him her family with her as they stood on the beaches of Xanadu having fun. Suddenly the sand whirled around sweeping them away except for one.

_"To be strong enough for you aunt, ensuring the bond between you stays strong enough. Even after all these years, that one bond left in your family is very fragile. No wonder you're afraid of change. So what should we do?" _

"I don't know, I think you should talk to Astrid about your fears and worries. She's only about five minutes out. I'm going back to Dragon Outcropping with Orli to check on the eggs. Have Toothless back before nightfall okay? It's his turn to watch the eggs tonight," she said out loud. She held out a hand lifting him up as the two friends smiled at each other. They both heard the telltale flapping of Stormfly's wings as she followed the rainbow trail still in the air. "Coming Orli?"

Orli looked up from her mate's grooming. She nodded her head walking over to the ledge. Turning her head she gave Toothless a pointed look. _"Promise to be home before nightfall?"_

_ "I promise I'll be there even if I have to swim all the way back to you. I love you Orli." _

_ "I love you too Toothless. See you back at the nest. Have fun playing fetch with Stormfly!" _ The two females pushed off flying back towards Berk as Astrid and Stormfly came flying in. Astrid and Nissa shared a look of understanding as they passed by each other. Nissa had been the supportive friend Hiccup needed, now it was Astrid's turn as his future wife to help convince him to come home and take his place as chief.

* * *

The flight back to Dragon Outcropping was a game of tag between the two friends as they swooped up and down, before circling around each other making tight turns. Twists and twirls even a corkscrew or free falling. No doubt Orli had the advantage with speed and stealth, but endurance and agility went to Nissa as they zoomed closer to the sentry islands.

The sentry island were now at least three times their original side thanks to the Stoker and Boulder class dragons working together to expand the islands making more room for the Changewings and Snaptrappers who lived on them. Besides increasing the size and adding flora to the island; the riders along with several men of Berk, had improved the space. Sentry Island: Changewing now had several different posts or artificial trees or shapes for the Changewings to practice camouflaging with a target course for them to fire acid blasts at. Sentry Island: Snaptrappers had plenty of mud pools and a shower system that took the ocean water, boiled out the salt, then rained on top of the dragons. Each island also had a guard tower with rotating guards, emergency bunkers with supplies and weapons, for invasions and hidden boats as well.

After passing through the islands they came on approach to Dragon Outcropping, a large sea stack on the far right side of Berk, created when part of the island broke off. Spotting the landing strip the girls came in. Nissa veered off to the left while Orli continued forward.

Coming to a stop Nissa returned to her human form. Looking around she was happy to see the runway wasn't in need of repair today. At least the Timberjacks and Whispering Deaths in the forest could take a day off from coming over to make repairs. Fixing her hair she followed down the lantern pathway towards the nesting area. It was still daylight so the Fireworms were still free running around hunting or cuddling, but come nightfall they would take up residence in the lanterns to light the way while giving the mothers' peace of mind.

Finally they reached the nesting area. On the left side stood several hot springs of different temperature with unique mixture of minerals specifically built to each dragon species needs. Several retired, but active shield maidens, helped monitor the temperature making sure the mixture was just right. Looking ahead you could see several different nesting areas with shelters built around them. Expecting mothers and fathers kept watch over the eggs, eating and drinking from the stations. There was a small play area nearby for newborns to play in and gain strength in their wings. On the right they had constructed a dragon hospital to heal migrating dragons or run checkups on the eggs. Gothi, with some help from Gobber, were training a few women and one or two men how to be vets as Nissa called them.

Orli scrambled up a small rocky ledge pulling herself up. She walked over to a grassy lined shelter entrance slipping inside. The nest was lined with soft sand under the two black with purple speckled eggs sat, with warm rocks surrounding them in a protective circle. A mix of different grasses and leaves lined the whole shelter with dragon nip hanging from the walls. A female Bone Knapper, (Hipbone), looked after the eggs from one of the hidden windows that allowed fresh air in and quick escape if the nest was found. _"Orli, welcome back. Your little ones started to rock back just a tiny bit. I managed to calm them down with tiny burst of fire. I was worried something might be wrong so I called for Gothi and Lumina, they should be here soon. Where's Toothless?" _

"_Hopefully flying his rider back home this instant. I need a break from constantly watching my two babies. I only agreed to be in the race today because I needed to exercise my wings."_ Orli looked down at her precious eggs smiling a gummy smile. She cooed as she wrapped herself around her eggs, gently nudging them. _"I can't wait for your arrival my little hatchlings. Everyone wants to meet you. You'll be the most beloved dragons on Berk." _

"Have you come up with names yet? I can still check the sexes out if you want with my Dragon Heart?" Nissa offered, but Orli shook her head. She wanted to be surprised when her hatchlings came. When she saw them with her own eyes then she would name them. Toothless was not allowed to name them because he kept coming up with the craziest part human part dragon name; example: Magnusshadow.

There was a knock on the shelter door causing Orli to growl protectively only for Nissa to raise a calming hand, humming to her. "It's just Gothi and Lumina checking on the eggs okay? Come in!"

The old healer walked in calmly as her bouncy Skrill tried to contain herself. Lumina, still suffering the effects of her axanthism, never let her size, discoloration, and sensitivity to the sun bother her. The now, six year old Skrill, was the size of a six month old polar bear cub. She wore a special riding outfit that protected her sensitive skin from further damage and goggles full of tar to protect her eyes. Containing herself she cautiously moved forward with her rider to the expecting mother. _ "Hi Orli, Nissa, Hipbone. How are you all doing?" _

"_We're fine dear child, I just wanted to extra cautious with Orli's eggs so I called for you. Remember to be careful around the eggs, they're in a highly fragile stage." _

"_Don't worry, I would never let harm come to my mo I mean Orli eggs," _Lumina said, her cheeks heating up. After being tortured and exiled from her previous pack, she had thought guidance and protection from Orli, who helped Gothi take care of her. It wasn't surprising she had come to view Orli like a mother.

"_It's already my little light. I'm sure you'll be a good foster sister role model. Having to help raise you has given me plenty of practice with babies," _Orli assured her. She turned her attention to Gothi, who was pulling instruments out of Lumina's riding suit. The two worked well together, measuring the size, weight, and thickness of the egg. They ran a few more basic tests before Gothi started writing in the sand for Lumina to translate.

"_Gothi said the eggs are in perfect condition. It's natural for them to rock slightly as they can closer to hatching. Once they really start rocking and heating up that's when you need to move them into the pools. Her best advice to avoid early cracking is consistent temperature with occasionally more fresh air. It will help the incubating babies stay strong so they stay inside until it's just right to hatch." _

Orli bowed her head towards the old mute, reaching out with her front paw so that Gothi shook it. Gothi smiled and patted her on the head. She pulled out her pocket a protective charm of Frigg, promising a healthy birth and guidance for mothers. She hung the charm on the wall above the nest hoping that the gods would like kindly on this nest. With a shake of her staff the others departed leaving a sleepy Orli with her eggs.

"Thanks for checking on the eggs Gothi, I know Orli is very worried. She wants to show her grandfather Mungo that she can be a good mom and ambassador at the same time," Nissa said as they walked into the hospital so they could update the eggs charts. It only took a few minutes before they left. Gothi mounted Lumina before using her staff to point to Nissa and then the island. "My aunt's here early isn't she?" Gaining confirmation, Nissa nodded already manifesting.

"_I really was hoping to have a night with the guys and Ruffnut, having fun. Oh well, better go home and face the music." _Glancing back once more at the nest she flew towards her home, praying she wouldn't be yelled at too much. Maybe she could even slip away and find her friends after it was over.

* * *

Arriving back at home she could already feel through her bond that her aunt was very displeased with having to wait. Coming in for a landing she saw her Aunt Rayna sitting in a comfortable chair outside what had been her home for five years. Switching back to human, until she had only her wings, she dropped down in front of her aunt, sucking the wings back in. She gave a graceful bow. "Greetings Your Majesty, I'm very glad to see you and welcome you to my home."

"That's enough sucking up Nissa, we need to have a serious talk about your disregard to your responsibilities," Rayna informed her. The two royals entered the house settling down by the fireplace. Looking her niece over she frowned slightly at her disheveled appearance. Attempts to engage her further with their bond was blocked. This made the queen very unhappy. "Where have you been these last few hours? You Honor Guard informed me about winning your race before flying off. Instead of racing, you should have used these last few weeks settling your affairs and selecting an ambassador."

Nissa fidgeted with her shirt, running her fingers over the straps again. She couldn't look her aunt in the eye. "For your information I was just tracking down Hiccup for Astrid. Then I was with Orli looking over her nest. Aunt Rayna, the eggs will be hatching maybe next week! I don't want to leave without seeing that!"

Rayna felt the joy and warmth at the thought of seeing hatchlings. Even she was tempted to stay to see such a sight, but she had to remain focus. "I admit wanting to see such a rare sight would distract me. Still, why haven't you finished your other duties, you knew we'd be on a tight schedule."

"It's not like I haven't completely forgotten my duties _Queen Rayna."_ Nissa snapped, standing up and stomping upstairs to her room. Angrily she sent through her bond memories of updating the treaties, mapping out the gateways and passages, even her work around the village and nearby dragon islands. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked out her window down below at the hustle and bustle. "You know I can sense you, so you don't have to come up quietly."

Rayna sat next to her niece folding their hands together sharing memories. Rayna really understood how hard it could be to leave a place you loved. In her younger years traveling on peace missions with her mother, Queen Zenobia, making friends with locals only to move on. "These past five years were necessary for your growth and health. Leaving is hard, but there is much you need to learn about being the Queen of Xanadu. There's more to being its leader and descendent of Tyra and Helios the Light Dragon, then you'll ever know."

Nissa was confused. She already knew how to use light magic, her flame powers were lasting longer, and her Dragon Heart was stronger than ever before. Her knowledge of cultures, uses of diplomatic skills, and other royal protocols were at their peak. What was she still missing?

Rayna took off her crown looking it over, fingering the gems and gold points. "There are secrets to our bloodline that you aren't awareof. Secrets only passed between ruler and heir. You're mother abdicated before she had to learn these secrets. Arkin…." The queen paused clutching her hand over her heart, tears filled her eyes as she thought of her son. Blinking them back, she continued. "Arkin was supposed to start this new level of secret training once we got back from his first peace tour. As the last of our bloodline, it falls to you learn these secrets and harness them, for the good of our people and allies."

"Why me? I wasn't ever supposed to take the throne and now it feels like you're trying to make me into Arkin. I'm not him Aunt Rayna, you still have plenty of years to rule. Is it that important that I start this training now?"

Rayna gave her a stern look. "It will take intense concentration. Mastering the secrets of the indigo flame, the ancient elemental tongue, the power of song. These are only a few secrets. Arkin would have mastered them quickly and so can you. I'll give you until the boat arrives in three days to finish up your work here, but after that it's time to live up to your responsibilities of being a Princess. Good night." With those parting words Nissa knew she couldn't go out tonight, the exits most likely covered. With nothing else to do she settle into a deep sleep wondering what the next few days would be like.

* * *

_Thanks for reading my chapter, now I like to clear up the asterisk sections. The first asterisk are meant to be adventures that happened between the end of the series and the beginning of the second movie. One day I'll properly write them down, but this is in the way future. _

_The second asterisk is there because of an inconsistency between the series and movie. Hiccup, when he got back his stuffed dragon, said he had a few memories of his mother because he was so young. If Valka was taken when he was a baby, he wouldn't retain any memories because of infant amnesia. We only start really recalling memories around 2-5. Also in the first part of my trilogy I wrote he was five when his mother vanished. _

_So remember to read, review, check out the other stories and art. See you next Thursday._


	2. One last mission

_Hello readers, I know you're out there reading this, some favoring or following this story. Question, why aren't you reviewing? It wouldn't hurt to take a minute and tell me what you like or don't like. I need some guidance once and awhile; so please take the time to review._

* * *

The next morning Nissa tried to slip outside the house, only for her aunt to catch her when she reached the door. "Going somewhere Nissa? I thought we had an understanding," the queen said, sitting at the table, her hands folded, and her fruit salad breakfast left untouched. "I thought we could share breakfast together. I know you usually enjoy having a meal with your friends at the Great Hall, I thought though you should get use to the idea of eating with me again."

Nissa rolled her eyes and stomped her feet. Jerking the chair from the table she sat down angrily. Her aunt eyes narrowed. "Manners, have you truly lost your skills of proper etiquette here?"

Nissa ignored her taking a bite of her breakfast. Reaching out instead with her mental link she brought her aunt into her mindscape. This time she was projecting a valley with tons of flowers and brook flowing through the middle. _"Please Aunt Rayna don't start nitpicking. I know we're leaving in a few days and I have to wrap up everything, but your pushing isn't helping." _ She waved her hand showing her mindscape staring to crumble and break. _"I'll need my friends help to pick an ambassador. No, I'm not making an excuse to see them, we're a group that makes important choices together. I'll haven an ambassador the day after tomorrow I assure." _

_ "See that you do. I have some things that need my attending to. I'll meet you later this afternoon for lunch. No dawdling," _Rayna informed her, changing the mindscape to resemble the palace back home. The connection broken she watched her niece set off to find her friends. Turning back to her breakfast, she called down the Honor Guard to discuss the day's itinerary.

* * *

Snotlout and the Twins, along with their dragons, were attending to their morning duties. Mainly daily grooming for the dragons. Snotlout was cleaning out Hookfang's talons, while the dragon used a minimal fire to dry out the laundry. Ruffnut was brushing Barf's teeth while Belch helped Tuffnut by inspecting him for parasites and bugs he might have missed in the bath last night. Tuffnut was very ticklish as Belch used a light spark to kill the parasites.

"Oh ha ha, that tickles. Oh that hurts, watch the hair Belch. You don't want me to scrub to hard when I'm doing your underbelly and tail," Tuffnut whined as Belch knocked him over with a light shove. Tuffnut was not happy he was dust-covered once more. "Give a guy a break, I don't want another bath tonight."

_"I thought you liked baths. You spend an awfully lot of time in the water yesterday. Why would it take you over half an hour to get clean?" _

_ "Perhaps he is primping up to attract a mate of his own. Ruffnut has two suitors and I'm sure she'll make her choice soon, who is the healthiest and strongest mate for her protection and desires," _Barf suggested. He swirled the toothpaste and spit it out in a nearby barrel. Licking his teeth he was happy how shiny they looked. _"Thank you for cleaning my teeth. I know how hard it is to get gas stains off." _

_ "No problem Barf, I have to thank you for getting me that new oil for my hair. Not only does it make my hair silky clean, it drives the boys crazy," _Ruffnut replied to her dragon head giving him a big hug

"My maiden you don't need products to make yourself beautiful. I love the all-natural look. You're as beautiful as a Zippleback in flight," Snotlout flirted. Ruffnut blushed as Tuffnut slapped Snotlout telling him to get away from his sister.

Nissa strolled in just as Hookfang was taking bets with Belch on which rider would win the wrestling match that the minor argument turned into. Nissa shook her head as she strolled over to Ruffnut who had the biggest grin on her face. "I love it! Everyone is fighting over me, not only do I have the two greatest male specimens in our age range, my brother's no longer hitting me!"

Nissa laughed joking that she thought Ruffnut still liked the occasional head butt. "Speaking of suitors, is it Fishlegs turn to be teaching the recruits on bonding with life dragons?" Ruffnut nodded, hoping he wasn't boring the recruits with his lectures on the different classes of dragons and the expanded edition of the Book of Dragons with Meatlug and Iggy. Speaking of Terrible Terrors; Biter, Head and Butt had woken up from their morning sunning before jumping into the match causing many painful bites.

"Ah Biter how many times do I have to tell you my leg is not a chew toy!"

"Butt, get your butt out of my face. Ah Head that's my face!"

"Alright, break it up everyone. I need all your help today finding an ambassador before I end up sequestered for the next decade being taught private lessons by my Aunt Rayna." The others stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what sequester meant. Her attribute and knowledge flame changes had permanently improved their brains and personality, but they still had trouble once and while with something they didn't know.

"Oh, you mean you're going to be locked up for a long time learning stuff. I didn't think learning to be queen would take so many years. I mean all Hiccup's been doing his whole life is observing Stoick and taking his own lead in things. Makes me happy to be his future right hand man. I'll get to advise, take charge of the army, oh I can't wait to lead my first hunting party."

"_Hate to be the one to blow up your ego, but Astrid's going to be his right hand woman. I doubt she'll be inclined to sit back and just lead the shield maidens. She's going to be in the thick of things," _Hookfang informed his rider.

"_Yeah we'll be helping the Twins with construction, deconstruction and guard duty. Fishlegs and Meatlug will end up taking over the Academy or being the next librarian. Toothless and Orli will be proud parents, teaching their babies how to work with multiple pack leaders. Hmm, ever think we have too many pack leaders?" _Barf asked his other half tilting his head and giving him a toothy frown.

"_I'm sure the difficulty of multiple pack leaders will settle itself out soon and we'll have an overall leader of all the dragons on Berk with the pack leaders being subordinates to the main one. Hey speaking of Toothless, why hasn't he returned yet? I heard Orli screeching deadly pain all the way from Dragon Outcropping."_

"Hiccup and Toothless aren't back?" Nissa questioned. Snotlout added that Astrid and Stormfly plus Stealth hadn't returned either. "They said they were coming right home. Maybe they got delayed, I'm sure there's nothing wrong. So, you guys ready to help me?" They all nodded mounting their dragons. Nissa sat behind Snotlout, all that endurance flying yesterday had left her very tired. Hookfang didn't mind the extra passenger.

The four friends decided the best way to find someone to be the Ambassador of Berk, without causing too much structural change with the island's population, they should look at both adults and the cadets to see if any had the qualities that Nissa was looking for.

The first group they came across was the farmers, who were busy taking care of the yaks. A few we're running for the woods. The twins dove down sending a sparking gas cloud to frighten back. Mulch and Bucket were running up towards the yaks, when their new field hand Hans, appeared. The broad shoulder blond hair man tackled the yaks, dragging them back to the heard. The trio sent out their shouts of thanks as the defending riders flew off again. "Well, what about Hans? He's pretty strong and deals with problems head on."

Nissa shook her head at Snotlout's suggestion. Hans was a good field hand, but in diplomacy rushing head on would cause you to lose more often than win. Not discouraged, the friends thought out other adults. Flying above the market place watching the trading going on Ruff and Tuff pointed out several people who were excellent negotiators in trade and knew how to deal with difficult people.

"Come on they're perfect. You can even have one of the woman merchants, they'll be underestimated," Ruffnut said, pointing to the lady, who sold clothes. Tuffnut started jumping about in his saddle. "What about some of the retired old man who help out with some smaller projects, such as keeping our history alive?"

"Both good choices, still I don't know. Merchants only specialize in one thing and have to have open minds. Old folk wouldn't have the stamina to keep up with the demands. Let's check out the Academy, Fishlegs has to have some idea who would be good."

* * *

The four of them arrived at the Academy in time to hear the most awful sound in the world; Fishlegs attempting to soothe angry dragons by singing to them. To say he was bad was an understatement. He sounded like a donkey who been dead for over a year and buried underground with rocks in his mouth. Judging by the students and dragons reactions, they weren't having a good time.

"Fishlegs enough! I think you're going to kill your students!" Snotlout shouted, jumping off Hookfang, before tying a gag around his mouth. The students cheered as Ruffnut and Tuffnut cleared the Academy sending them home. Nissa checked over the dragons before sending them back to their packs.

Fishlegs was getting redder as he made hand signals to Meatlug and Iggy. Meatlug belly flopped on to Snotlout while Iggy tore the gag off. "Was that a dirty sock you used? Why would you interrupt my lesson? The recruits were just about ready to soothe angry dragons."

"You're kidding right Fishlegs? The dragons and students were wondering if they should riot and kill you for that pathetic singing attempt. Hey, what happened to interior decorations I put on the wall? Did you strip them off again?" Tuffnut demanded.

"_He thought they were a distraction from the lesson. Personally Iggy and I didn't mind the occasional skin and weapon perch." _

"_Yeah the new sundial was fun to listen to." _

"Traitors, so why did you come here? I thought today's lessons were all mine, that is, if Hiccup hasn't shown up. Has he discovered a new species for me to study?" They tried not to cringe at his super excited eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering you might have a good idea for who could be the Berkian Ambassador. None of the adults meet my needs. I was thinking a young open mind, who had some decent talent and determination could be the ambassador. Who is the best student?"

Fishlegs thought about it for a few minutes. It really was a tie between Uta, who had carried a little lamb with her when she was younger. Her Terror Fang was the unofficial leader of the Terrible Terrors because he'd been the one recruits had to face, back when they killed dragons. She was starting to bond with a young Changewing called Sandslide. They had some excellent team work, but still had trouble with basic communication. The other recruit would be the ultimate reserve member of the defending riders; Gustave with FangHook. He never let the dragon go, continuing to train him over the years. They were good, extremely good, still Gustav didn't always think things through and FangHook liked to improvise too much.

Fishlegs was about to voice his opinion when they heard the telltale screech of a Nightfury followed up by the large voice of a Nadder. Hiccup and Astrid were back, whatever delayed them must have been important. Without out hesitation they mounted their dragons or manifested before flying towards Gobber's.

* * *

Miles away a mixed pack of dragons were stalking Eret, the Dragon Trapper's ship. The pack was being led by a beautiful male Stormcutter known as Cloudjumper. On his back was the one known as the Dragon Thief. The rider, obviously a woman, was using a found telescope to help her keep track of the ship.

"I think our little raid the night before last was a success. Eret has no dragons, when he meets up with Drago, one less trapper to worry about," she whispered to herself. She couldn't completely suppress a twinge of recruit. When she started her mission of protecting and learning all the secrets of dragons, she'd hope that somehow she could convince others to leave the dragons in peace. So far nothing had come of that dream. At least, not by herself.

A quick twirl of her staff commanded the pack to go higher into the clouds and pull back a mile and half. They couldn't risk being spotted before they were ready to attack. They had a general idea where Drago was, but not his specific position. If Eret could find Bludfist, then her pack could start preparations for a full scale rescue. Maybe even the death of the man and his people.

"Maybe I have been with dragons too long. I'm holding grudges and vengeful thoughts in my mind instead of letting it go," the Thief admitted softly rubbing the back of Cloudjumper's head. Her partner cooed at her softly. When he spoke it was a light rumble. Use to the comforting rumbles she felt herself calm down.

Her peace was interrupted when she heard the calls from members of the in the back. A light tap to the chin and Cloudjumper was turning around slicing through the clouds and maneuvering around others, until the pulled up between a bunch of purple dragons with big eyes and thin jaws known as Raincutters. "What's the problem? Have we been spotted?"

The dragons shook their heads. They continued to growl, hiss and grunt, but still she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Two of them dragons picked her up and flew down towards the sea landing on a sea stake. Carefully, she picked her way to the edge peering down in the water. What she saw surprised her. Normally a pack of Thunderdrome dragons would avoid a territorial match with Scaldron, here that wasn't the case. One Scaldron, missing half its horn was talking with the two packs. To her amazement a few minutes later, the packs split in half before mixing together. The missing horn Scaldron was leading his pack towards Berserker territory without fear. Scrambling, she brought up her telescope focusing on a dot in the horizon.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A single Berserk ship waited for the pack. The strange leader rose his head out of the water before wrapping himself around the young chief who had a look of joy on his face patting the broken horn. He was soon joined by a Skrill who wrestled his way into a three way hug. The thief knew who he was, having learned about all the tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago, to keep track of leaders and dragon hunters. Observing Dagur, she saw that his people weren't harming the dragons. No, they seem to be giving them a checkup or cleaning gunk out of their teeth.

"Incredible. Is he responsible for the change? No, the other pack didn't come this way. They're heading to Berk, but why?" she asked herself. She signaled the dragons to take her back in the skies. No time for distractions, she needed to keep up with Eret, but what she had witnessed, kept tugging at her mind. Over the last five years she had observed many changes in dragon behavior as well as human treatment of it.

* * *

Her first encounter that puzzled her, had been when she had gone with some the mystery class dragons, to see if they could help their fellow friends, be freed of the Mad Red Death. When they arrived at the island, it was a shock to discover a giant skeleton of the Red Death and partial remains of destroyed ships and weapons. None had any crest on them, so she couldn't discover what tribe had been there. Careful deduction had told part of the story of what happened here. A human and dragon team had killed her. That was impossible wasn't it? Humans couldn't get along with dragons.

Over the year she had observed a lot of changes to the dragon species and their traditional habits. Many Thyphoomerangs left their home on Eel Island heading on southwest course which would take them past Berk. She also seen flashes of a pink dragon, one she couldn't identify all across the seas. During that cold front when she had taken shelter during her attempt to find lost dragons a whole group of Speed Stingers had passed by. The leader had eaten a piece of a cage, looking back towards the ice bridge. Snapping the bar he bowed his head, as if acknowledging an equal for winning a battle.

The thief pulled out her notebook reviewing the data. In the last four years dragon hunting had decreased by nearly seventy five percent. Packs that had been enemies for ages, now got along together, sharing territory and helping raise young. Many migration paths now headed towards Berk. Her notes also included observing a very friendly Thunderdrome being the leader of Dragon Island. She had actually was quiet shocked when he manage to slide her own his back happily giving her a tour. He had grunted a lot at her, trying to convey something to her, but she didn't know what he wanted.

Closing the book she talked to Cloudjumper. "Strange things are happening aren't they my friends. Reports of riders on dragons to protect people. Tribes not battling one another while showing respect to dragons. Strange formations lighting up. I wonder what it all means." Her sharp ears picked up the sound of approaching riders. Getting higher she looked down as a flash of black, then blue, followed by another black and pink hurried after them. Hearing more wings approaching, her eyes widened as she saw more riders and dragons heading this way. They all seemed to be approaching Eret's ship. The question was we're they allies or enemies of the Dragon Trapper.

Standing up she whirled her staff. "Everyone go higher in the clouds. We're going to watch what's going on before we make a move. Clear?" The pack growled in agreement as they all headed higher to avoid being spotted. The Dragon Thief's eyes were locked on to the first black streak, the one with a dismounting rider.

* * *

Down below Eret, son of Eret, was on his ship yelling at his crew for their incompetence. First they let the Dragon Thief destroy their fortress and free all the dragons. Next, they had two dragons literally drop onto their laps and they had let them get away! Now they were heading towards Drago with no dragons at all. Most likely he was going to kill them and feed their bodies to his army of dragons. He couldn't imagine how much worse this could get.

"Dragons off the port bow!" one of his men shouted. Looking up, Eret could see the two dragons from earlier coming in close. "Don't stand there being idiots! Get me those dragons now!"

"Right sir! Firing net now!" Running over the launchers, the man lined up a shot taking careful aim before firing the net. The Nightfury swooped under the net avoiding capture. A second net was fired at the girl and her Nadder. The aim was perfect except it didn't hit. The man would swear by Odin that some kind of sapphire glow surrounded the net before redirecting it away. Whatever was the cause soon they had two dragon riders on their ship.

Eret grabbed a spear from off the weapons rack. Spinning it around in his hands his hard footsteps thundered across the hardwood as he drew closer to the couple. Ignoring their raised hands he pointed the tip of the spear against Hiccup's neck. "What are you doing on my ship?" he demanded angrily.

"Here I thought you wanted to make quota for Drago. Well, here I am with two dragons and hostages, one who happens to be heir to Berk," Hiccup told him sarcastically. He took his sword off its belt loop handing it over as Astrid tossed her axe to the side. Stormfly and Toothless stood down. Stormfly whispered to her rider, _"For the record, I think this is the craziest plan your mate to be has ever come up with, including the time he came up with the idea for the Screaming Death to eat Outcast Island." _

"_I agree girl this is insane, but we have to trust Hiccup. His plans usually work." _

"_Until they literally blow up in his face and I have to rescue him." _

"_Will you three please stop talking right now? I think Eret's debating whether to kill us or put us in the hold." _

"Enough of the growling, you're giving me a headache!" Eret shouted rubbing his head in frustration. He couldn't believe the audacity of this boy. Did he really believe that Eret wouldn't hand him and the dragons over the minute they got to Drago? He voiced the same question out loud wondering what the boy's plan was.

"Um no joke, we just want to meet Drago and talk to him, see about ending this war before it begins." Hiccup saw Eret's men playing around with his sword and started to warn them, "Um you might want to be careful of that. It's really touch sensitive." Too late the flame erupted causing the crew to back up and drop the sword. Hitting the ground the Zippleback gas capsules opened up spreading its choking cloud around the crew before it ignited setting their clothes on fire. They started to scream and run around. They were slowly setting the ship of fire causing some real damage.

"Oh you idiots use the mop buckets on yourselves already!" Eret slapped his head, raising the spear as he did. "I'm surrounded by fools! You two wanted to be part of my quota well you're going to get your wish once I shove all four of you down into the hold!" He was reaching for some heavy duty rope to tie the two riders up when everyone went still as a loud burst hit the boat rocking it. They heard a familiar roar coming their way as a burst of orange fire surrounded the ship. "What is going on boy?"

"It appears my dragon's mate and my overprotective "big sister" are on their way. You might want to drop the weapon to avoid being attacked." Eret ignored him and found himself flying through the air curtsey of a plasma blast. As he was screaming he was caught in the claws of a female Nightfury who shook him like a rattle. He gulped as he looked up into the angry gold eyes of the dragon carrying him.

"_Are you Drago Bludfist? Answer me!" _Eret screamed over and over trying to swing upwards to mount her, but she would have none of that. She zigzaged across the sky before free falling into the water and burst back up on the other side of the boat followed by Stormfly. _"Who is he? Is the reason Toothless didn't come home last night?" _

"_He's a Dragon Trapper named Eret Son of Eret." _Orli narrowed her eyes as Stormfly laughed. _"Yeah, I know weird human name. He does know Drago though. Hiccup was trying persuade him to take him to see Drago to stop the war before it begins." _

"_Fine, Hiccup gets a pass because he's a peacekeeper, but I'm still mad at Toothless! Here you can play fetch with him," _Orli said giving the man a toss back towards the ship. Eagerly, Stormfly went after her new "toy" as her friend headed towards her mate.

* * *

Back on the ship Nissa had arrived, unseen by the crew in her dragon form. Now she was in human form in the mix of things fighting the crew, who were no longer on fire. She twisted about sliding on her feet before she used her arms to help move the men into the wall. Keeping her breath steady she returned to rooting herself before doing pushing her right limbs down into an oncoming sailor's chest touching chi points knocking him out. Switching her balance to the other side tripped another before tossing him through the window into the cabin behind her. "Can't even keep out of trouble for one day "little brother?" Nissa asked unclipping her mace before bashing it on the helmet of one guy sending him sprawling the ground. "Really if you weren't my best friend I start to question your state of mind."

"Ha ha really funny. Did you have to show up now? I was just about to get on Eret's good side," Hiccup barked back picking up his sword to defend himself. Eret had broken free of Stormfly's grip. Shoving Astrid off the boat, he snagged his fallen weapon heading for Hiccup not caring about the two Nightfurys behind the lad. He was too enraged. Before he could strike the air was filled with the roar of dragons.

Looking up he saw the riders, Gobber and Stoick, and all the Daypeaces, (not that he knew that's what they were called,) circling the ship. The riders were taking shots at the weapons disabling the ship. The Daypeaces flew all over the ship firing yellow flames at the crew and Eret. All at once Eret felt weak and his knowledge of his specialty slipping away. Before he could question this a blue flame filled the deck sending him into dreamland.

A short time later he came too being guarded by two twins, the female giving him flirting smiles. Craning his head he saw his crew being watched by the riders as soldiers of some kinds scoured his ship. Looking forward he saw Hiccup and a girl with pink hair, (his big sister perhaps?), being lectured by an older female with a crown on her head and one Viking Chief he knew by reputation. "Hey, you're Stoick the Vast right? I thought Drago said you burned alive, than again he's probably never heard of your famous Viking Temper. Ow!"

"Shut your mouth and show your respect," Gobber growled before waving his hook towards Grump. If need be the Hoptburple would sit on him. "Save your strength for later. We have a few questions for you." He turned his attention back to listen in on Stoick and Rayna's lecture. The two scions were not backing down as they listened to their parent/guardian talk down to them.

"Of all the idiotic and rebellious things you've ever done, what makes you think you can change the mind of man who is nothing except raving mad?" Stoick demanded angrily. It was taking an enourmous effort to not shake some sense into his Hiccup's head. Pulling on his beard he wondered how long it would take before his son finally started listening to this orders.

"I'm a peace keeper Dad. I know you want me to take over being chief, but how can protect our people if I don't prevent a war? I know I can persuade Drago to listen to me if you give me a chance."

"Why give him a chance when he's shown his true colors? Nissa, I know you're better than this. Why didn't you stop him?"

"I thought our entire lifestyle revolved around peace and justice. How is preventing a war and freeing hundreds of our cousins from unnecessary slavery wrong?"

Both adults sighed, the young adults clearly not understanding the danger they were in. So Stoic told his tale of Drago's madness and nearly being burned alive because of him. Rayna spun her own tail of why the Daypeaces were hunted by men such Drago and why they need to protect their own. You couldn't reason with a madman.

Hiccup wasn't about to back down. He had a plan that Nissa could feel forming. Her aunt also felt it, but before either she or Stoick could stop them Hiccup released a gas capsule as she sent a charge of light in it, causing it to explode leaving a burning sensation in their eyes. By the time they could see the Nightfurys and Nissa and Hiccup were gone. Angrily the adults went off to track the heirs down, telling the riders to let Eret go and head home. The kids followed their others, but once they were far enough away they landed on a sea stack waiting for a message from Hiccup.

* * *

They didn't have to wait for very long. About fifteen minutes later Sharpshot appeared on the horizon singing horribly, (at least to human ears), to his fellow Terrible Terrors, who had ridden in the saddlebag attachments. _"It's a beautiful cold day! The waters are freezing and the annoying seagulls are missing from the sky! Not to mention it's cloudy and sad. Oh what a perfectly wonderful day to be alive!" _Sharpshot landed on Astrid's outstretched arm as he finished his song. He bowed a bit as his fellow Terrors praised him. He looked expectantly at Astrid waiting for his treat, but sadly she had none. Sharpshot pouted, but let her take the message.

"It's a good thing Stoick didn't notice Sharpshot landing on Eret's ship and sneaking into the saddlebag," Snotlout commented, earning nods from everyone including the dragons. Ignoring the shivering cold wind and the roaring of the sea below, he looked at Astrid. "So what does our fearless leader want us to do?"

"According to this he wants us to stay put for now. If we don't hear back from him or Nissa in the next half hour. If we don't hear back from him by then, he's given us permission to go after Eret, hopefully he can lead us to Drago if Hiccup hasn't found him by then."

Fishlegs swallowed loudly, but steeled his face. Now wasn't the time to get scared. "Just for the record, we're not going to follow the Chief's orders and go back to Berk?"

"We are following the chief's orders, our chief is Hiccup. Where have you been the last few years?" Tuffnut questioned. He leaned back a little to stretch his tired arms. "We've been taking orders from Hiccup more often the Chief Stoick ever since we started this group." It was true, they all knew it. Hiccup had gained their respect, loyalty and trust easily over the years; even forgiving them for their earlier behavior towards him when they tormented him daily. If he could forgive them after all they put him through, he was worthy to be their leader.

"Can we just skip the waiting and go after Eret now? He was so muscular and did you see his face? Ah now that's the kind of older guy a girl wants," Ruffnut pleated batting her eyelashes and playing with her hair. Both her other suitors looked sad to hear her talk like that. Just what they needed, more competition.

"Don't you have enough suitors Ruffnut?" Astrid asked. Barf answered for his rider. _"In the world of mating Miss Astrid, one can never have enough potential suitors. The more fighting over you, the better chance a female finds the perfect mate." _

"_Can we please stop this talk about mating and figure out what we're doing next?" _Belch pleaded, his rider agreeing with him. He was tired of putting up with his twin's search for the ideal mate.

Astrid thought it over for a minute. Eret's ship was on the move once more, no doubting heading towards Drago. Judging by the position it was going it was heading in a direction that was north by northwest, a slightly different direction than were Hiccup had taken off in. If they waited, they might lose Eret and their only chance to track down this Drago Bludfist. Stealth, poked his head out the saddlebag chirping at her. Patting his head, she made her choice.

"We're going after Eret now, Sharpshot does Hiccup need you for a return message?" The little terror shook his head, Nissa would probably call up a passing dragon to pass a message to them. Astrid reached inside her blue speckled saddlebag pulling out some characle and paper. She wrote a quick message on it before tying it to Sharpshot. "Take this message back to Berk. Let them know what's going on and prepare for war. No stops got it?" The Terror nodded flying off in the opposite direction as the group headed off after Eret.

Eret and his ship had no idea that they were still being followed. After finally managing to free themselves they started sailing as fast as possible away from the crazy riders and strangers. He ordered the men to start trawling the waters for sea dragons. They couldn't give up on finding something to bring Drago or it was their neck. "If I ever see those riders again it will be too soon. I'm going to make them wish they never messed with me, the greatest Dragon Trapper."

"You want to test that one out?" A female voice called out. Eret rolled out of the way of Stormfly's claws. He growled as the pair came back to snatch him off the ship. He pulled out a knife ready to dig it into Stormfly leg, when suddenly a massive wave rocked the boat throwing him balance.

"Fetch Stormfly!"

"_I did want a new toy to play with!" _the Deadly Nadder shouted firing a burst of flames to keep people away from her toy. With glee she snatched her toy and began tossing him around enjoying her toy. Below she saw the Terrible Terrors working together to maneuver the crew into a corner before Fishlegs and Meatlug belly flopped on to them using the power of the topaz necklace to share physical strength. Snotlout was on board using chains to tie up the crew and put them in cabin, double checking to make sure they were out.

"Let me go you crazy maiden! Haven't you ruined my life enough by now?"

"Nope, you're going to take us to Drago now."

"What makes you so sure you can persuade me to do that?"

Stormfly dropped the man listening to his screams. Right before he hit the water Barf's head snagged him as Ruffnut distracted him with her flirting. He was so freaked out he didn't notice the chains circling him until the lock clicked shut. Astrid flew next to him giving him an evil grin. "Take us to Drago or we'll feed you to a passing tidal dragon. Got it?" Eret nodded as the kids landed on the ship. This was the easiest kidnapping ever.

* * *

While this was happening in a more northern slightly by east their friends had found themselves in a heap of trouble. After getting enough of lead from their trackers Hiccup had let out a roar of frustration. Toothless had tried to comfort him with coos, but the boy just sat there quietly. Slightly behind him the girls were giving them a bit of space.

The girls had just changed position so a few minutes ago so they flew side by side when all of sudden something cut through the clouds driving them apart by a few feet. Suddenly the form a rare, but beautiful Stormcutter with the Dragon Thief appeared. The sight was enough to cause the dragons and riders to hover.

"Have you ever seen something like that bud?"

"_Not in my lifetime had someone tamed a Stormcutter nor ridden it like that."_

"_Toothless watch out!" _Orli shouted firing two plasma blasts at her mate. He rolled to the side as the blast as two Snafflefang were blown backwards in the sky. The four of them were suddenly surrounded by a whole horde of different dragons, some species they couldn't identify. These dragons fired fire and lightning at them as the two riders broke formations. Orli with Nissa plunged downward as Hiccup and Toothless led the others through a dangerous chase in the sky. They were pulling off as many trick they could to avoid being caught off guard.

"Go to the limits Toothless!" Hiccup ordered, grasping for his shield, bringing it up in time to avoid being hit with an intense fire line. Transforming it into a crossbow he shot warning shots at the dragons trying to persuade them to go away. "They are getting the message bud! Do you think they can hear me?"

"_They probably can hear you, but if you start speaking Dragonesse right now, it might make them angrier thinking it's a trap. Try to get the Dragon Thief. Catch the Thief the dragons back off."_ Toothless advised. They were in a darker cloud waiting. They both pushed their senses to the limits. Toothless fired an echolocation blasts. _"Got them! Here we go Hiccup!" _

The duo dove through the skies aiming for the Stormcutter and the Thief. Hiccup lined up the shot hopping to snag the Thief. Toothless had his teeth out and paws ready to clutch the thief. Suddenly something hit them from below throwing Hiccup clear from the saddle. He was free falling on his back, no way to change position to use flying suit. Too far away from any dragon to borrow its skills. Just then a dragon species he never seen before grabbed him tightly. _"Let me go! My dragon; he can't fly by himself!" _

"_Silence human, our protector will decide what to do to you and the other for forcing dragons to be your mounts!_" the dragon growled not realizing Hiccup had spoken in perfect Dragonesse as they flew further away from a drowning Toothless.

"_Toothless No!" _Orli cried diving towards the water for her mate as Nissa jumped off changing to Dragon Form. She was too far away from the thief and most of the pack for them to see the change. _"Rescue Toothless and follow my trail. I'm going to rescue Hiccup!" _she called out over her shoulder as she took off after the pack. No one messed with her best friend unless they wanted to face her wraith.

* * *

Several miles and little off course from the main trail, the elders were following Skullcracker's nose hoping he lead them to the missing young adults. Assisting him with this task was Steiner and Uta, whose bonds with Nissa were extremely strong. Even Queen Rayna was pushing her Dragon Heart hoping to find something that would lead them to the scions.

"_I smell them, the wind is definitely blowing their scent this way. I think we need to adjust our course slightly to the east. I think they were following the air currents and got carried a little ways away," _Skullcracker growled to his rider. He took a deep sniff making sure he was right. With another jerk of his head he pulled Stoick in the direction he scented. _"This way, we need to hurry before the winds change direction." _

"I trust you Skullcracker," Stoick told him patting his head and giving him a good stretch. He looked behind him as the formation of Daypeaces caught up. Uta and Steiner were in the lead flying a little ahead of Queen Rayna, who was in the middle of the formation, behind her was Fia and Davin. All the members of the Honor Guard were hyper vigilant they would _not have_ a repeat of the poachers attack five years ago.

Uta broke formation heading towards the icebergs popping out of the water. She landed on one pressing her claws deep into it. After a few minutes she flew off and did a reverse flip before leveling between the two Vikings. Gobber asked her the question, "Did you Dragon Heart psychomentry work?"

Uta gave a slight shake up then back and forth. It indicate she had some good news and bad news. It was better to get the good news first. _"The good news is that their reflections were caught in the icebergs sight mere hours ago, the bad news is that it doesn't tell us which direction they went. There a plenty of floating icebergs all over this area and probably solid land as well. They could have gone in any direction in their pursuit for Drago." _

"_I'm not feeling the Princess's bond in any direction. Fia, Davin, what about you? Are Dragon Hearts feeling anything?" _Steiner inquired, his eyes scanning the endless ice around them. He shivered slightly increasing his inner flame to stay warm. The Daypeaces lived in the Mediterranean Sea, so they were use to warmer weather. During the peace missions they needed to learn ways to keep from getting to hot or cold, by controlling the inner flame of their dragon forms.

The other members of the Honor Guard shook their heads. They knew that there were dragon species this far north and that someone could easily hide an army among the many icebergs and land formations. It was difficult to find them unless they wanted to be found.

Queen Rayna reached out pushing the limits of her bond searching for her niece and Hiccup. She could feel them very faintly, enough to know they were alive, but nothing else. As she was pushing she felt something or _someone_ reaching out towards her, wanting to meet her. Strange, the person I'm hearing sounds familiar, but at the same time a complete stranger. Their call it's resonating deep in my mind, trying make me remember something. What, I have no idea. Still if I'm sensing this call then the kids along with Nightfurys and this old voice, must be near each other.

"_We should stay on this heading for now. With the speed of a Nightfury I suspect we'll have to take a few breaks before we find them. Skullcracker, are sure you can keep tracking their scent if we take a break?"_

"_Now that I've got it, I can't lose." _

"_Then let's continue on until we reached firmer ground to take a break."_ Stoick nodded in agreement as Gobber started to sing a traveling song. The Daypeaces grimaced at his voice, but nevertheless, followed the two Vikings deeper into the icy land.

* * *

Back with Hiccup, the dragons had finally reached their destination, a large island with a huge ice formation on it. He had since given up struggling relaxing his body ready to act when the moment was right. Finally he was deposited in a rather large cavern. Before him was a large horde of dragons. A tap from the Thief's staff and they lit up the room by keeping the fire in their mouths.

Taking a deep breath he held out his hands, crouched into a dragon pose and spoke softly. "I'm not an enemy here. I won't hurt any of you. I just want to have Toothless back. He needs me."

A rather large Gronkle replied angrily, _"Liar! No dragon should have to depend on a human, especially a Nightfury! Why should the descendent of the Elemental Dark Dragon lower himself to serve a human?"_

"Toothless isn't my servant, he's my best friend, well male best friend. We're practically flames," he snapped, surprising the dragons and confusing the Thief. Why was he saying this in response to a dragon's growling? The Thief didn't have time to figure this out. She twisted her staff creating a whistling sound. Out of the horde a large Monstrous Nightmare approached the rider, his body starting to heat up as if he was ready to burst into flames.

Hiccup didn't panic, he brought out his sword clicking the button to set it a flame. He waved it around in an intricate pattern watching as the Nightmare followed the flames in joy. Flipping the other switch he surrounded himself in Hideous Zippleback gas causing the other dragons to lower their mouth. Removing his dagger's sheath, he pricked his index finger on his right hand letting a few drops of blood fall to the floor. He took a step back letting them sniff the blood, watching as their eyes widened as the smelled the traces of dragon in it.

That's when all the dragons started talking at once. _"Impossible/how does a human have dragon blood? Is he a Draconia Daypeace? /Trick! He's trying to trick us! He can understand Dragonese! /Lucky guess about what we're talking about. Could he be the reason that dragons are not hunted anymore by most of the human tribes? /This kid, he's nothing like the Protector. She's the only human we can trust!" _

The conversation was interrupted as the Seashockers flew in from another cavern carrying to extremely annoyed Nightfurys. They dropped them by Hiccup who rushed to check Toothless tail fin and see how he was doing. Meanwhile Orli was shouting enough profanity at the pack that her grandfather would slap her like an out of control baby. Even Hiccup winced when he heard her basically call the Seashockers nothing, but annoying lightning water bugs.

Leaving the other dragons in shock, she turned to her mate fussing over him. Toothless chuckled as she checked all over him. _"Remind me to never let you near our soon to be hatchlings when you're angry. I didn't know that you knew that many profanities. Where did you ever learn them?" _

"_Never mind, I'm rather ashamed of myself right now. Still, I would never forgive this pack if they took my mate's life." _

"_We'd never let your mate drown Nightfury. We treasure dragons' lives. You shouldn't have spoken to us like that!" _snapped a Nadder.

"_Give Orli a break will you? She's a nesting mother to be whose mate nearly died. After attacking us and then kidnapping me before dragging her and Toothless to this place do you really expect her to be happy?" _Hiccup replied sarcastically. All the Dragons stood still. The Thief tensed up as her staff swayed down. The boy had just talked like a dragon, but that was impossible!

Before anyone could do something they heard a familiar dragon call in the air. All at once the light from the dragons' fireballs was pulled out of their mouths forming a disco ball shape in the ceiling. The ball started spinning and flashing temporally blinding them. As they tried to see again an orange flame barrier formed splitting the groups in half pushing them to the side leaving just the Dragon Thief before them.

Nissa flew in circling around the trapped dragons letting them see who she was. Twisting about she landed in front of her friends. _"You better have an explanation for all this. As the Princess of Daypeaces; I will not tolerate anyone harming my Nightfury friends or my best friend/little brother. Am I clear?"_

"_It is a Draconia Daypeace and a direct descendent of the Light Dragon Helios! Why are you defending a human and Nightfurys? I thought you hated them." _

"_No I don't. Toothless and Orli are some of my closest friends. Orli even lets me ride her to protect my secret cousins. Now why did you capture my friends?" _

The dragons used their tails to point to the approaching Dragon Thief. It was a clear indication she was the one responsible for this. Keeping her eyes locked on the Thief she watched her approach and listened to the staff's sound. Realizing what she was up to, Nissa demanifested into her human form, stopping the Thief in her tracks. Nissa leveled her mace pointing it at the Thief. "You're tricks won't work on me. We mean you no harm, we're friends to Dragons. I prefer peace over anything, but I will defend myself and my friends if you try to hurt us."

While this was going on Hiccup finally was able to get control of enhanced senses. With the other dragons behind the barriers he was finally able to lock on the scent of the Thief. Taking a deep breath he drew in her scent only to exhale with his eyes wide. He took a step closer titling his head listening to her heartbeat. He knew that scent and heartbeat. He took another step closer only to be blocked by Toothless. He tried to get past, but the Nightfury was stubborn, not budging an inch.

Nissa turned her head back towards him. Through their bond she nearly overwhelmed by his emotions. Focusing on them she realized what he was thinking. "It can't be possible, she's been gone for fifteen years. Are sure you're not imagining this?"

"I wouldn't forget that smell or her heartbeat. Please, just check her aura or link with her mind. You'll know I'm right!" he responded in a trembling voice. He looked longingly at the Thief who was standing there confused. She didn't know what was going on.

The young lady cupped her hands around the amethysts necklace. As it started to glow the woman felt heat coming off her body. Looking at herself she was surprised to see a light glowing all around her. Different colors flashing all around her before disappearing. She felt a strange sensation, as if someone was trying feel her brain. Suddenly the presences was gone and the girl stepped back dropping her mace in shock.

"No way it's impossible! It can't be true Hiccup, it has to be some sort of trick."

"Nissa, you know it's impossible for someone to copy specific identifying traits like this. I don't know how, but it has to be her!"

The Thief's staff clattered to the ground just as the barriers fell. No one moved as the woman finally found her voice as she looked directly at the young man. "Can it really be you Hiccup, after all this time?" She then turned eyes on to the young lady really taking in her appearance. "Nissa? It's not possible, you're an imaginary friend."

"The world is filled with endless wonders and things beyond the imagination. Then again, you know that already don't you _Valka?" _Nissa responded softly.

The Thief, no Valka, removed her helmet letting it drop to the ground. For the first time in fifteen years she showed her face to other humans. Her eyes teared up as she started to walk towards Hiccup. "I thought I never see you again Hiccup."

Hiccup jumped over Toothless closing the distance before tightly embracing the woman. He cried into her jacket sniffling. "I never thought I see you again Mom." His words shocked all dragons in the cavern as they watched mother and son reunited after fifteen years.


	3. Family Tensions

After embracing her son, Valka than quickly made her way through the maze of caverns with her son and Nissa hot on her tail. It was rough going as the passages had a tendency to narrow before opening and the openings were high on the wall. "Hurry, there's something you have to see! I think you're going to love it!"

"Mom wait! I have a lot of questions. Why didn't you come back?" Hiccup shouted as he used his enhanced strength to scramble up the boulders while digging his hands deep into the rock face. Climbing up to the top he jumped from rock to rock after his mother who kept going faster.

Nissa was a bit further behind keeping track of the Nightfurys. The climb wasn't that hard on them, but she wanted to make sure they hadn't suffered injuries during their time in the freezing water and subsequent flight. _"Take it slow and steady. Keep your tailfin up Toothless. Orli, how's it drying?" _

"_Very well, the material Hiccup uses for his tail dries pretty quickly, you know for emergency storm flight," _Orli responded. She used her head to push Toothless up the rock as she scrambled to catch up. Both Toothless and Nissa leaned down, scraping their legs on the rock as they pulled her up on to the ledge. _"Don't worry Orli, it's only a bit further too wherever this Valka lady is taking us." _

"_I thought Hiccup's mother died in a raid when he was five, how is that she's still alive?" _Orli questioned. While most dragons ate fish, they did supplement their diet with a mix of certain meats and vegetables and fruit to sustain them in tough times. Dragons never ate humans, unless they were extremely starving, one of the few untrainable species, or had lost their minds. As they hopped across the different rocks, she tried to come up with an answer to the question.

"I don't know Orli, I too thought she was dead. Upon her "death" I spent over two weeks on Berk trying to help comfort Hiccup, while looking for his mom at the same time. I knew dragons didn't eat humans, but after a hard search I concluded the dragon must have dropped her in the ocean by accident and she drowned," Nissa stated plainly, shaking her head trying to get rid of the buzzing. Since she let her guard down, she kept feeling an intense presences in the back of her mind, buzzing to get her attention. Looking at the Nightfurys they also appeared to hearing something.

The trio suddenly couldn't hear Hiccup talking anymore. Worried they scrambled the last way up entering an enormous space that appeared to brimming with life. Upon entering they also stopped in their tracks just gazing at the beauty and magnificent sight before them. They were inside a giant ice formation. All around them were large outcroppings or pieces of land covered in thick vegetation. Vines grew across the rock faces as the sweet scent of flowers, fruit, and grass filled their noses. They could hear the lapping of water spying both the saltwater pool along with the freshwater pools creating from dripping ice. It felt warmer than normal inside and the air tasted pure. However it wasn't this beauty that had the quartet of friends stunned.

There were dragons everywhere! On the outcropping playing with each other. Families eating together. Hundreds, maybe even a thousand dragons circled around in the air, one occasionally leaving to perform a daring trick. What was stunning was dragons from all over the northern lands were living together without fear or fighting. "Incredible. I never thought I see something like this," Hiccup whispered.

"_I've heard stories about these places, but thought they were tales for hatchlings. Nests built to be sanctuaries for all dragon species to live in harmony. The Red Death killed anyone who spoke of this, saying she wouldn't tolerate her subjects spreading false hope," _Toothless admitted as he took a few steps closer as he found himself surrounded by many dragons.

Orli hung back, slightly afraid. She had grown up in a hidden valley of Nightfurys. The first few months living among other dragons along with humans had been stressful, though she had hidden it well. Suddenly her frills stiffened going up. What was that buzzing in her head?

Nissa also was hearing it, but was trying to ignore it. She heard the rustling of wings feeling Hiccup's astonishment and wonder. Looking in a corner she watched Valka's dragon no Cloudjumper, (how she knew that was his name she couldn't tell you). Valka smiled walking over to her son. "Impressive of isn't it? I always have loved dragons since I was a little girl. I'd hoped to share this side of me with you son. As a small child you seemed more like me than your father. That gave me hope, especially when you started talking about your "imaginary" friend Nissa. I knew then that it meant you had an open mind."

"Well I admit I have a great deal of imagination, but I couldn't imagine a better female best friend in the world then Nissa," Hiccup responded causing the girl to blush. "Why were you brought here?" he asked. He had so many questions however he was to overwhelm to ask them. Looking up at the Stormcutter he felt like he should know him, but it was a memory just out of his reach. Seeing his confused look Valka explained the night of the raid and how Cloudjumper took her back to the White King's sanctuary believing she belonged. Confused, she led them closer to the edge of the saltwater pool. "Every nest has Queen, a person to give orders, organize the troops, sometimes the only one to lay eggs. But the Bewilderbeast, the Alpha species is King of all dragons. He built our home with icy breath and give us protection, food, and help to injured dragons.

The White King lifted his head looking at his new guest with interests. He could tell that boy was the son of his faithful Guardian. The male Nightfury he was a fiercely independent spirit. At the same time he loved his human so much it was like they were brothers. He puffed ice on to their heads welcoming to the group before his eyes locked on the females. He could feel their minds connecting with his.

* * *

"Of course, the descendants of the Elemental Ice Dragon! It's your voice I've been hearing. With so few of you left, it's no wonder I didn't recognize your voice," Nissa whispered. The White King tilted his head giving a puzzled look. He obviously knew enough Norse that he could understand them, but he was attempting to answer in Dragonese.

As if in trance both Orli and Nissa got on one of his mighty tusks. Hiccup called out trying to grab her, but Toothless stopped him. _"They are attempting to have a private conversation. Watch, they will not be harmed." _So Hiccup stood down as his mother stood by his side watching in awe. She had never seen the White King like this before. He was speaking in his usual rumbles and low mumblings. At first the two females didn't seem to understand what he was speaking. That puzzled Hiccup, he knew it was Dragonese, but the dialect was very archaic. Even he couldn't figure it out. Toothless watched Orli, waiting for her to speak. She mumbled something also not understanding.

Nissa was frustrated, why she couldn't understand this Bewilderbeast. She knew Dragonese backwards and forwards. It shouldn't be this difficult to understand him. _"What are you saying? What do you need me to do?" _Still his voice didn't reach her.

I have to look inward. This ancient dialog, it must be part of what Aunt Rayna wanted to teach me. Look deep inside, find the source of my light, the essences of Tyra and Helios. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths. Relaxing her mind as she mediated. She was unaware as her necklace activated, the trio's auras started shining brightly surrounding them. Digging deeper she found a small swirling pink light. She touched it as shock went through her body.

"_**Elemental, this is ancient elemental Dragonese. Only the leading bloodlines of the descendants of the Elementals can speak it. Its stays safe in our mind until we need it," **_Nissa spoke surprising herself. She had never mastered a language so fast.

"_**It's a way for us to share secrets without eavesdroppers listening in. Oh Mighty White King, why have you called us here? How can we help you?" **_

"_**I'm surprised to find the two heirs to both light and dark working side by side. I smell the blood of a Nightfury in your body, even though years have passed. Does that mean the fighting between your packs is over?" **_White King asked curiously. Since he rarely left his home, he depended on other dragons to keep him up to date about pack relationships.

"_**Great Alpha, I owe my life to Valka's son Hiccup and his dragon Toothless. I wouldn't be alive without them. It was with their help that we managed to make amends to the Nightfurys." **_

"_**True great Ice One. My species were living in a magically protected valley on a mysterious island. When my mate returned after so long we accepted the Daypeaces apology, even forged a new relationship with the Vikings of Berk."**_

The Alpha narrowed his eyes on them. Berk was Valka's former home. Tilting his head a little, causing the two females to wrap themselves around his tusks, he listened to the conversation going on between mother and son. She was telling him all about her adventures rescuing dragons and her life here. The boy was responding with his own story about him and his partner. He was hesitating to ask questions.

Settling his hands back down he continued to talk to the females. _**"The boy is different than any human I have met. He carries the blood a dragon in him, giving him part of our power, the necklace, the one with old magic, does it special power have anything to do with dragons?"**_ He asked. They nodded to him describing how he had used this extraordinary power and his own skills to create the paradise on Berk. Humans and dragons living side by side. Nissa also talked about how they had managed to spread peace among a number of tribes.

"_**The boy is truly one of a kind. He's destined for great things as is his companion Toothless. Orli, mother to be. Princess Nissa of the Draconia Daypeace. What you have shared great news with me. I've worried for my family, what would happen to them if I was to die. No, I'm not dying now, but I sense some dark on the horizon. The magic ice in the top most cavern in this fortress has been extremely active as of late. Its pictures I'm told are predicting an evil human, one who wishes to conquer, could be on his way. If my family is under attack. Can I count on you and the boys to help defend us?"**_

"_**On my honor I swear by Helios and Tyra, I will not abandon your people in time of great need. So few of us Elemental Dragons descendants are left. We shall do whatever it takes to ensure peace." **_

"_**I too swear, but understand White King, I must return to my nest with my mate first. I can't leave my babies to be raised by someone else." **_The White King understood that accepting what she could promise for now. As the conversation ended both females could hear loud yelling coming from above. Nissa sprouted her wings flying upward with Orli by her side heading to the commotion.

* * *

"So instead of returning home to where your husband and _child _needed you, you thought saving dragons was more important than me?" Hiccup was shouting at Valka. His mother was surprised by his temper. His anger was plainly visible. His emerald necklace was glowing as he unconsciously starting to borrow powers from the nearby dragons changing color with his emotions. She reached a hand out to him trying to take his hand only for him to smack it away hard.

"Hiccup! Why are you acting like this? I'm sure your father raised you better than this. I recall that I taught you never to strike at your parents," Valka scolded him. She shook her head trying to get the stinging to stop.

Hiccup's barking laughter filled the air. Curious, several other dragons moved a bit closer to watch this display. For once the babies were quiet as they all watched the dragon boy taking deep breaths trying to control himself. Next to him Toothless was cooing at him trying to make him calm down, but he wouldn't have it.

He let out a roar so powerful it scared a few dragons sending them fleeing. Cloudjumper got down from his perch, ready to charge the boy only for Valka to hold him back. "Hiccup, please calm down. We can talk about this. I'm here for you."

"Here for me? You haven't_ been there for me in fifteen years!_ Do you know what I endured while you got to galloping across the skies? Dad never got over your "death." He was broken inside, his grief so big that he never expressed. Instead he spent his time ignoring me because I reminded him too much of his precious Valka!" Hiccup snapped stomping his now dragon claws into the ground. "For ten miserable years I meant nothing to the village or Dad! I was treated horribly, like a disease no one wanted to catch!"

Valka shook her head in disbelief. No that couldn't be true. She couldn't imagine Berk where the Heir was treated so badly. She listened as he ranted about being abandoned by Stoick leaving Gobber to raise him. He cried as he remembered all the horrible words people called him or how he was tormented by the teens. She felt her heart clench realizing how much of an outcast her son was after she was gone, no longer there to protect him.

Hiccup anger was subsiding a little, but seeing his mother's disbelief and tears just fueled him up. What right did she have to care about his treatment? She only was feeling sorry for him and thinking about her selfish choices. "Don't you dare pity me! You abandoned me and Dad disowned me for a time. The only reason I'm considered for Chief is I took down the Red Death Queen and helped the village learn to live in peace with dragon. It only took me until I was teenager to do it!"

"_Hiccup enough, you don't need to dwell on this anymore. It's in the past let it go. She knows now what she did was wrong. She wants to make it right,"_ Toothless pleaded with his friend. He pawed his rider and wrapped his tail around him. None of his comforting gestures calmed his rider down. He could almost feel the anger, the pain, and the confusion that had been in his rider's heart for so long. He needed to get it all off.

Hiccup started approaching his mother, claws forming on his hand. Valka held out her staff in defense. She didn't want to attack her son, but she would protect herself. There was a blur as something slid in front of her going after Hiccup as a black and purple dragon stood in front of her. "What the…Orli?" Looking forward she saw Nissa push her son back. Before her eyes she watched as the girl simply blocked and disarm her son. Hiccup snarled, ready to bite her when she touched him with her palms, holding to his hands tightly.

Valka couldn't believe her eyes. She moved closer watching as the two stood stock still, neither one moving. Getting closer she could tell her son's breathing was slowly returning back to normal as his dragon traits melted away, the power returning from which it came. Nissa was starting to relax, her body no longer as stiff. Toothless started to hurry over as he stood behind his friend.

Hiccup was the first to break the connection, his expression no longer angry, it was full of sadness and regret. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"_

"_I know, you still need time to cool down. Toothless, please take him to one of the top ledges and let him calm down. He needs to deal with his emotions in private." _

"_No problem, we'll rejoin the rest of you once he's calmed down." _Toothless started to flap his wings as his rider switched his prosthetic to riding mode. Toothless looked at his mate, who had crept closer gently rubbing her neck next to his. _"Do you want to join us? I can tell you want to talk to some of the moms about raising baby hatchlings." _

"_If you're sure you don't need me to help out,"_ Orli questioned her mate. He assured he had this under control. He sprang up into the sky flying to one of the top ledges with a small cavern. Hiccup dismounted taking a quick look at his mother before turning his head and entering the cavern to be alone. Once they were out of sight, Orli took off heading for the nesting area to talk about her fears with the other mothers.

* * *

Seeing everything was okay now, Nissa turned back to Valka not realizing she was still speaking Dragonese when she spoke. _"He's fine, really he is. Hiccup's just dealing with a lot of frustration and confusion at the moment. Really it isn't all your fault. Judging by our bond he'll come down from there in an hour, hour an a half if he's really not doing well." _ Seeing Valka's confusion she realized her mistake switching to Norse repeating her speech visibly calming down the woman.

Nissa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand Valka, you've been here among dragons for fifteen years and you still can't speak Dragonese? Everyone on Berk to a certain degree can speak it and understand it. Hiccup and his friends, Stoick and Gobber, and myself, can speak it perfectly. Why can't you?"

Valka shrugged her shoulders. She had worked for years to learn what her "family" was saying. She just didn't have the ear for the subtle nuances and adding the correction inflection. Every time she tried repeating Cloudjumper he winced and clawed at the ground at her horrible accent. She vaguely heard Nissa say she could fix that before a swirling green fire wrapped around her. She felt frightened for a second, not wanting to burn. The fire wasn't hot, it was cool and gentle sinking into her skin before it blew out. _"What did you do to me?" _

"_She gave you the knowledge of the Dragonese language. You're now speaking like one of us my dear Valka," _Cloudjumper informed her. His rider jumped as a smile of pure joy appeared on her face. Turning to Nissa she spoke. "Thank your for this incredible gift. A part of me always hoped you were real, I had heard stories about half human and half dragons. Now here you are, a true friend to my son."

"It's my duty and honor to help my old soul friend. I think we have a lot to talk about while Hiccup calms down. Perhaps we could discuss this in your home cave?" Valka nodded as the ladies headed to the cave. Once inside Valka went to her make shift kitchen where she tried to boil water for tea. Her hands were shaking while she kept watching the kettle hoping it warmed up.

Cloudjumper shook his head purring softly. _"Valka can't really cook or make drinks. She usually just eats with us and drinks fresh water." _ Nissa nodded setting mace on the ground as she walked over to the woman. "Let me make the drinks. My mom taught me how to make ice cold juice. Give me a few seconds."

As she bustled around, pulling a few fruits from she carried as an emergency food stash. While she was making the drinks, Valka cleared her throat. "I have a lot of questions. About Berk, my son, even Stoick. I've tried to put together all these mysteries happening the last few years. I hope you can give me answers."

Turning around she handed the Viking woman an ice cold mixed fruit juice before settling down on the rocks next to her. Flipping her hair behind her head she pondered what to tell this woman. As she thought she was bothered by the lack of light, so snapping her fingers, she created a ring of glowing light orbs around her.

"Hmm, much of the past is Hiccup's to tell, not mine. He's the one who should explain the years after your disappearance. All I will mention on that subject was that he had me there keeping him happy. He never let go of his "imaginary friend" because it kept him sane."

Valka looked down hearing that, kicking the ground and biting her lip. That was her fault, she should have gone home a long time ago. Sensing her thoughts Nissa decided to talk about what happened when everyone on Berk learned about her people and that she was very real.

Through most of the story Valka stayed quiet barely showing her expressions. She tensed hearing about the kidnapping and the blood transfusions. She felt pride for Stoick and the dragons putting their trust in Nissa. Hearing how her son almost died while trying to save his old soul friend she finally saw how brave and determined her son was. Still she didn't approve of what Rayna tried even she could understand the reasons.

"So after you came to live on Berk for your five year peace mission, what kind of adventures did you have? When did you find the Nightfurys? Most of us wondered if they were still alive," Valka inquired, leaning back to rest against her dragon.

It took a long time, but Nissa related all their adventures. From the first year as defending riders to growing up on the island. Having fun on quests or improving life on Berk. She recalled a few tricky treaties they had made, some of them only possible with Dagur's help. In the end Valka was caught up on current events. Hearing the sounds of one foot followed by two dragons she knew that she would have to face her son again. Hopefully this time would turn out better. Listening to Hiccup apologize for his earlier actions to his mother, she wondered if her Aunt Rayna would be as forgiving.

* * *

The tracking team had hunkered down under an overhang. Skullcracker had lit a fire as Fia and Uta were cooking a meal over it. Davin and Steiner were busy patrolling the area, making sure there weren't any predators in the area. Stoick and Gobber arguing about what to do next as Queen Rayna stared out across the ice and water.

Looking out in the cold she shivered, her outfit really wasn't meant to be out in this type of weather, even with the extra warm layer sown in for the bitter northern weather. She was starting to understand why Nissa had worn such clothing up in the north during her recruitment observation period. Rubbing her hands together to warm them up she turned away from the storm heading back towards the fire. "May I join your conversation?" she asked politely.

Stoick nodded as she took a seat on a ratty old log that must have washed up long ago. She continued to shiver until Gobber got an extra blanket out from Grump's saddlebag. "Here you go, wouldn't want to freeze the Queen. Ha ha I thought royalty was above such things."

Grump rolled his eyes as used his tail give Gobber a "gentle" bump sending the man flying into a wall of ice. "Oh that was a doozy. Grump, when did you decide to be so playful, because I don't find it funny!" The blacksmith shouted in a muffled voice as he painfully started to extract himself from the wall. His best friend and Rayna laughed at his efforts.

"Ah Gobber, doesn't matter how old he gets, he's still funny. When we were around Hiccup's age he once pulled a prank that ended up with my father covered in tar and chicken feathers. Both of us got in trouble for that one, him for doing the prank and me for not stopping him," Stoick laughed as he took a sip of his emergency waterskin. He laughed again only to become somber. He looked very forlorn as he stared in the fire, watching it flicker and jump.

Worried about his rider Skullcracker nudge his rider on the side trying to break the trance. Stoick merely scratched his head not acknowledging him or the world. When Fia presented their dinner, cooked salmon with mashed potatoes he didn't reach out for it. Gobber, finally free, took the dinner plates from the Honor Guard, who bowed slightly before going to enjoy her own meal.

Putting the plates down he whispered to Stoick, trying to snap him out of it. When that didn't work he went with Plan B. Hit his helmet with his hook causing it to vibrate giving the chief a serious headache. "Gobber! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to get my attention?"

"Sorry, but you were in your sadness trance. Stoick, relax a bit. Nothing is going to happen to Hiccup. He's just like you at that age. Sure he doesn't have your muscles and he's more like an adventurous Valka, but still he's got your stubborn nature. Nothing is going to happen to him," Gobber tried to reassure him as he took a bite out of his salmon before giving Grump half the fish.

"_I can still smell him, his scent doesn't indicate decay so he's alive. If the storm wasn't so bad we could still be tracking them or Queen Rayna could use her royal call to ask passing dragons to help in the search," _Skullcracker informed his rider, stealing half his salmon right from under his nose. He was gobbling down his fish keeping one eye on Grump making sure he didn't steal his food. Grump could have cared less curling up for a nap.

"That's the problem Gobber. Valka was a dreamer, not a warrior. She loved everything with her whole heart. That's what got her killed fifteen years ago. She tried to reason with that dragon to protect Hiccup and got carried off," he replied getting misty eyes as he talked about his beloved. Ever since he learned what dragons were really like, he hoped to see her alive and well, but nothing had come of it.

"Valka was your wife? Hmm I didn't know that," Rayna said pulling the blanket tighter around her frame. Seeing the puzzled looks on the men she explained. "Nissa never went into many details about you and your wife. She consider both of you part of privacy. I had no idea what you were really like until I forced her to give me more detailed reports. She was very reluctant to explain your behavior. I think deep down she understand it, but was afraid to tell me."

The Queen set her plate down using her bonds to check on the Honor Guard. Seeing that they were all fine she decided it was her time to share a story. "You're worried about Hiccup becoming too much like his mother correct?" Getting a nod from Stoick she continued. "Nissa has tried so hard to please me, just as her friends have tried pleasing their parents with accomplishments. I hate myself for causing this change, if I had been more accepting earlier she wouldn't put up a front with me."

"Well she only acts royal, primp and proper, when she's around you. We've all seen the effect you've had when it comes to important matters. The rest of the time she's a free spirit, loving her hobbies and having fun with her friends, Gobber explained wondering where this was going. Stoick had got on early, remembering why his and Rayna's path had crossed in the first place. "She reminds you of the rest of your people. Especially your sister and son."

Rayna nodded, gently linking their minds with her Dragon Heart. She brought up a memory. The memory was from a few months after she inherited the throne. In it all members of her family were alive and well.

* * *

_Rayna and her husband Aksel were taking a break from today's duties. Inside a private atrium enjoying the warm sun basking the courtyard. As they sat comfortably on the long outdoor couches enjoying their favorite drinks as they watched their ten year old son playing with his toys. Draconia Daypeaces had a long baby/toddler phase, lasting until they turned twenty one! At the moment the almost toddler was trying to build a new type of tower with his blocks. It was very interesting to watch. _

_ "Look at our little genius Rayna. He's so smart just like his dad, but he's got all you fierce and protective personality from you." _

_ "Really because I can't see it. He seems more like you every day." _

_ "That's because sister dear, you don't look inside the soul where the truest part of our personality sits," Ola's voice said calling from behind her. The young mother carried her three year old daughter through the door placing her in the shade. She tickled her daughter earning musical laughter as she and her husband Ragner joined the adults. "Ah motherhood; the scariest and most wonderful part of any life cycle."_

_ "That is the truth my love, perhaps I should be designing a new wing for the children exclusively. It would a child's paradise," Ragner teased his wife. _

_ "I would be glad to do something like that. It would help me in some of my scientific research to understand how our species evolve." _

_ "Aksel, Ragner that's enough! We don't need another wing. What we should be doing is planning the future for our heirs," Rayna insisted, ignoring her sister's unhappy expression. Turning towards her she continued, "Just because you've abdicated your role doesn't mean you still aren't a princess and that you have responsibilities to the crown. If something was to happen to Aksel or myself it would be up to you to lead the island until Arkin was old enough to take over." _

_ "You're really going to start lessons this soon with Arkin? He's still just a toddler! Let him have a few more years to enjoy his innocents. He needs to find his own way in life, not forced down a path you set out for him," Ola replied. She had picked up Nissa and wiping the dust off her face. Arkin had also decided to climb up onto his daddy's lap. _

_ "Rayna, she does have a point my dear. He's a bit young to begin his training. Perhaps we should wait until he's a child," Aksel started to say when he was interrupted. _

_ "Thank you dear, but I know what I'm doing. Ola, Ragner, I'm giving you sound advice. We have so much talented and power that it would be a waste to not push our children to be the very best they can be. On the slim to nothing change little Nissa there does inherit the throne, don't you thing it be better if she was prepared for it? To be just like her mother and father?" _

_ Ola stood up as did her husband. Her gold eyes bore into her sisters. Taking a deep breath, "I don't want my child to grow up to be just like me, I want her to be herself. Yes she may inherited things from me and Ragner; perhaps even from your family, but at the end of the day I hope she's herself. One day you'll understand and when that day comes then you'll realize why you nurtured and protected your child for all these years. As Ola and Ragner left._

The memory faded as Rayna regained her previous position. "She was right, I didn't appreciate or understand until now what it means to be your own person and protect them from harm. You and I are in the same boat Stoick."

The chief was about to respond when word came that it was safe to travel again. As they prepared to take off Rayna wondered about her nieces friends. She hoped they had returned to Berk instead of going after the scions on this ridiculous quest.

* * *

The defending riders hadn't returned to Berk. No instead they were anchoring Eret's boat in a small alcove just off the main ice cavern where Drago was hiding. Eret was struggling in his chains as Ruffnut pulled tightly on them, so he was closer to her. "Relax Eret, we'll make sure nothing happens to your crew and especially not to you," she said in a lustful whisper.

"The five of you have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. Drago will kill you the minute he sees that you're not part of my crew. With a boat full of dragons, how do you expect to keep him from controlling them?"

"Easy," Astrid said strolling over, pulling her ax out of its sheath. She twirled it around weaving it close and closer to Eret's throat. The trapper cringed as sweat poured down his face. He closed his eyes preparing to be behead only for something bludgeon him in the skull causing him to pass out.

Standing over her victim Astrid gave a low chuckle. "They fall for that every time. Ruff, take Eret to his cabin and make sure he's restrained and gagged before locking him in, no flirting!" Ruff scowled, but did as she was asked pulling the man down into the lower chambers of the boat. "Tuff, you and Snotlout separate the rest of the crew making sure they're locked up and can't regain control of the ship."

"On it fearless maiden!"

"No way will these losers never escape from us!"

Fishlegs took a big gulp summoning up his bravery and courage. He knew that they couldn't take their riding dragons into the ice fortress, they'd be spotted in a minute. This part of the mission required stealth, so while Meatlug and the other big dragons stayed here to guard the ship, the riders with their terrors would climb the iceberg and make their own opening inside. "Are we absolutely one hundred percent sure we want to do this? Hiccup and Nissa along with the trackers might not be even here."

"Either way, this is opportunity to find out more about Drago. If he's going to wage war on Berk, we need all the information we can gathered on him to protect ourselves," Astrid replied evenly. She unhooked her saddlebag checking it over to make sure she had everything, including Stealth. Once they were ready they left the ship and started to climb the ice fortress.

The bitter wind was blowing over them, as the ice froze their hands. Ignoring the pain they climbed higher. Soon they reached the right height, not to low or high, just right. Using the Terrors to melt a hole they slipped through on narrow ledge. Keeping quiet, the Terrors sniffed the air before flying off in circle. They shot into the snow taking out the guards without anyone noticing.

The group made their way to hard packed snow keeping hidden as they looked over the crest peering down. What they saw disturbed them. There was a massive fleet of metal boats anchored next to long dock. Hundreds if not a thousand men in bear skins marched around checking large traps and beating up out of control dragons as the forced metal armor around most of them. They were yelling in a strange language.

Snotlout let out a soft whistle, "This is bigger then we imagined. I don't even recognize some of those species. Can anyone hear what they're saying?" The humans shook their heads, but Iggy nodded, his hearing was a bit better then the average Terror.

_"It's not a human tongue I'm used to hearing. Its sounds more gruff and icy. The words have air of wisdom tempered with a unique accent," _Iggy whispered. His train asked if he understood it, but Iggy shook his head. He could hear them, just not understand them.

_"I've got a question. How did Drago acquire that much metal to build the fleet and armor up the dragon? It's not like it's easy to find that much metal here and it doesn't look like anything we've seen before," _Biter pointed. He should know, he chewed enough metal to know the different types.

The others nodded agreement. They needed to sneak in and find more about their enemy. They decided to split up and use their Terrors to keep in touch and meet back here in an hour. Tuffnut would infiltrate the ranks learning more about their strengths and loyalty. Ruffnut was on weapon and trap patrol. Showing great courage Fishlegs agreed to identify the dragon species and figure out what was beneath that ice hole. Meanwhile Snotlout would investigate the ships and Astrid had the most dangerous job; sneaking into Drago's cabin to discover more about him.

It was surprisingly easy for Tuffnut to infiltrate the troops having a lot of practice in the past. He had stolen the clothing of one of the knocked out guards, pulling everything tightly to cover his face. Head snuggled under the bear skin as he kept a watch for trouble.

Approaching a group of soldiers he grunted at them. They looked over at him frowning. "**Aariak, why aren't you doing your patrol? You know that Drago will punish you severely if you're not at your post." **

Tuffnut didn't have a clue what he was saying so he improvised. "Sorry guys, I just was so cold I had to warm up. You know how it is right?"

The one who had spoken before looked at him a little more closely. Tuffnut stood tall trying to ignore the fear growing in his belly. The soldier stood up straight before responding in Norse, "Don't tell me you're practicing your Norse again. You know that Drago only wants us to know enough to terrorize those savages. Fine, warm up, but get back to work. I don't want to lose a good man because you can't handle the cold."

Tuffnut let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, hurrying to the fire to warm up. Glancing around he whispered to Head to check out the numbers of soldiers. The little Terror hurried off, careful to keep out of sight. Tuffnut rubbed his hands repeatedly. As he warmed up he took notice of the men around him trying to figure out why the scene was bothering him.

The troops all had the same skin tone, eye shape and muscular build. Their cloths were nearly identical and they seemed to understand each other pretty well, though he witnessed minor confusion. Some of them had markings or weird pieces of adornment. As he turned to return to "patrol" he realized what had been bothering him.

There are no elders, no children, and no woman. How can he have an army of men, who appear to be loyal out of fear, if he's got no way to produce more soldiers? He must have been raiding tribes stealing their men and teenage boys. That would explain the minor differences, but the question was why?

As he return to the patrol area he heard a slight chirp. Head was returning. He quickly opened his jacket, letting him in before closing it tighter. "What did you learn?"

_"I figured out the language. It's called Inuinnaqtun! I remember hearing a few migrating dragons speaking it years ago. The language belongs to the native tribes of the icy lands of the north across the ocean. Why they are here I have no idea." _

_ "Thanks, it's enough for now. Can you call to Butt without getting to loud?" _

_ "I'll try. Butt, Butt can you hear me?"_

Further down the dock Ruffnut shushed Butt as she hid behind a wooden box to avoid being caught. Seeing she was in the clear, she crawled over to an open box looking inside. There were traditional crossbows, swords and axes, but most of the box was filled with weapons made from the bones of animals Spears, javelins, and harpoons even. The other boxes also contained similar weapons. "What is all this stuff?"

"_Not sure Ruff, but these traps are not pure in Viking design. They seem to have incorporated certain elements, mostly these traps follow a different design pattern. I think these guys are from another land." _

_ "Then why are they here?" _

The others were discovering similar evidence to confirm their suspicions. Fishlegs managed to identify twenty species that were supposedly from the icy lands of what Nissa referred to as North America. He couldn't get a clear look in the water, but Iggy said whatever was in there was trying to control his mind.

Snotlout and Biter inspection of the ships revealed that the metals used to create the boats were a combination zinc, lead, copper. There were many chests of silver and gold that seemed to be traded for supplies judging by the cargo holds of items from different cultures. They also found a special ore that seemed similar to Gronkle Iron, but was heavier and the edges weren't as sharp but dug in for a deeper cut. No signs of fish or any other food stocks for dragons. How did they feed their army of dragons?

In Drago's cabin Astrid had found a map on the wall. There was a large blue circle around the tip of an island labeled in their language, Baffin Island, the village was named Iqaluit. There dots with symbols she summarized for other villages or places they found metal. What disturbed her was the black circles marking small formation with sailing lanes. "These are Gateways. The Daypeaces assumed they were broken, but Drago has made them respond to his ship alone. We need to tell the others. Stealth grab what you can, it's time to meet with the others. Wherever Hiccup is, it isn't here, I hope he's okay."

* * *

Indeed Hiccup was okay. After apologizing to his mother about his behavior she suggested that this would be a good time for some family bonding. It was nearly dinner time and all the dragons were super hungry. They all flew out of the fortress traveling some distance until they were hovering over the open sea. Valka, who was riding Cloudjumper, was hovering on the right while Orli, Toothless, and Hiccup were across from her. Nissa, in dragon form, had stay in the back far away. This was a family moment for Hiccup and it wouldn't be right for her to disturb it.

He must not have noticed because he was asking his mother about the food when she grinned. The White King came bursting out of the water sending fish everywhere. Dragons dove to catch the fish as the White King leaped into the air again sending crabs and lobsters and sea turtles into the frenzy. With a laugh Orli dove into the flying feast snatching up fresh salmon and halibut. Valka laughed as both she and her son grabbed a crustacean in midair. He used his sword to cook it while Cloudjumper heated up hers. Toothless was eating fish by the dozen. Nissa, still far back, ate two fishes keeping well away.

Later Hiccup was having a ball as the dragons played Thermal Hopping. Diving off a cliff they be lifted back up in the air before thrusting forward only to drop again and be blown back up. It turned out Valka was pretty good at this as she hopped six thermals before returning to start. The only one who came close was Orli also completing six. In the distance Nissa watched happily sensing the bond between mother and son were bonding. She watched from a distance as they landed on the snow for a bit. Flying a little closer she landed far away knowing Hiccup would be showing his map to her and Valka would display where she had been. With her dragon eyes she could just make out Orli and Toothless using icicles to draw on the map showing the places they had been.

At least he's happy. I'll have to take a look later to add Valka cartographical to our own sets of map back home Nissa mused. Excitement filled her chest as she felt of rush of pure joy as Toothless and Orli joined in with the sky dancing watching Valka move with such grace you think she was a Valkyrie or nymph. The wind blew her words closer so she could hear them from her sitting position.

"I don't even feel the cold up here! The sky and wind are all I need to be free. This is what it means to be a dragon Hiccup!"

"I know what you mean, I've felt like this since I first flew Toothless! He and Orli tried to explain what it was like to fly for the first time only to tell me it's beyond description."

_"How do you explain to two legged human what it means to have wings stretching wide and you tail finding the perfect position to elevate you into the sky?" _Toothless stated to his rider/brother. It was impossible unless you were truly one with your rider to have another person comprehend what he meant. Orli was flying up and around her mate and the Stormcutter. She opened her mouth to talk to them, but Nissa didn't hear the words. Instead a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

_**"I would think an individual with such nimbleness and endurance would be flying with them showing off her skills to the Guardian of the Nest. Why have you strayed so far back Princess?" **_ The White King asked. He lifted his giant head out of the water staring directly in the Draconia Daypeaces eye. Some of the stragglers rested on his body for a few minutes as most of the pack was further away with the humans continue their playful dance and tricks.

Nissa bowed her head before jerking it to towards Hiccup and Toothless. She had a feeling he would be showing off his flight suit soon. _**"Your Guardian is reunited with her son, her family, for the first time in fifteen years. Hiccup was very hurt earlier, but now look at him. He's forgiven her and they are truly bonding with one another. I shouldn't interfere with that, after all if anyone deserved a second chance to be with their mother it would be him." **_

The White King eyes locked on the couple. In all the years he'd known Valka he had never seen her so happy. He and Cloudjumper had often urged her to return home to make things right with her family. Every time Valka had refused stating it was impossible, that her husband would never change and that her son was better off without her. Only now seeing him with her as he took off from Toothless's back with his flight suit, did she understand that it was a mistake to abandon them.

He once again looked at the young female before him. At the moment the Daypeace eyes were full of fright and concern. She was visibly worried that Hiccup's suit wouldn't work or that Toothless wouldn't catch him. Her anxiety was causing her to flash different colors across her body. _**"Child of Light,**** no**** matter what bonds form between family; you and the Dragon Boy will always need one another as family. Go protect your family. Remember if you need help, sing the song inside your heart."**_

Nissa didn't have a clue about that last part, at the moment she didn't care. She took over zooming through the ice holes gaining speed. Twisting about her vision changed for a second. It was Hiccup's looking in terror as the ground rushed up in front of him. _ "Hang on, I got you! Orli! Cloudjumper, catch Toothless before he crashes." _Not waiting for a response she let loose an orange puff of fire that transformed into a protective sphere around Hiccup slowing him down. Concentrating she built up the magic in her, storing it up in her claws, before clicking them creating tendrils of light snagging the ball as she gently landed it on the ground before turning back into a human.

Hiccup was brushing off the snow from his hair and feet as the sphere vanished. Looking behind him he saw his mother giving him a worried glance as Cloudjumper and Orli gently landed with Toothless in their claws. The minute he was free he dashed over to Hiccup. _ "Stop giving me a heart attack when you do that! Until we can match each other's speed to rejoin, I don't think you should do solo flying." _

_ "I agree with the Nightfury. Your suit is quite ingenious, but his artificial tail fin is holding him back. Perhaps if he was to open up his back scales that could help. It would definitely improve his turning speed." _

_ "Back scales and turning speed, what are you going on about?" _Everyone except Hiccup eyes widened in astonishment. "What, did Toothless say something funny?"

"Not funny, but rather unusual to use. By the age of twenty, he should know about using his back scales for steering and speed," Valka explained. She knelt near the Nightfury pressing some pressure points under the jaw until the back scales popped up and flapped startling Toothless. Orli walked over to her mate squashing her eyes together; a small pop was heard and there were her scales. Even Cloudjumper had something to show them locking his wings together and pumping up his spikes. In midair he could do a razor somersault injuring someone severely.

_"Why didn't you tell me about my back scales? How come I haven't seen you use them before?" _

_ "I thought you knew about the back scales. Nightfurys learn to use them around five to six. I thought you were just reckless when it came to flying at high speeds. Besides I have used them before you weren't paying attention I guess." _

"Don't feel bad Toothless, it's not your fault you were separated from your pack and never found a teacher. Orli and I should have done something about this a long time ago. Each dragon has its unique features to help them survive," Nissa said laughing a bit. Smiling softly she grinned at Valka. "One could spend more than a hundred years learning all there is to know about dragons and never be satisfied."

"She's right," Valka said trudging over to her son. She stroked his face as he leaned in giving her a hug. She patted him on the back whispering apologize. He mumbled his forgiveness as she spoke about their future. How they would spend the rest of their lives together studying and protecting dragons. Exploring the world and making new discoveries each day. Hiccup felt his heart swelling, this is exactly the life he wanted. Freedom to explore, to learn about dragons, have an endless adventure with his mom. He wanted to say yes, he was about to when he paused.

* * *

A voice was speaking to him softly at first, but getting louder. It wasn't his conscious though. It didn't sound like any voice he heard before. It echoed in his mind trying to force a memory to the surface. He clutched his head looking at Nissa, but she wasn't doing anything with her Dragon Heart. She was just standing there looking puzzled as the rest of the group. Scrunching his forehead he spoke in his head, _"I can't understand you. Who are you and what do you want?" _

_ "I know it's been a long time since you heard the echo of my essences, but I thought for sure you remember whose blood flowed in your veins. Whose essences gave you your enhanced abilities to use for protecting the ones you love." _

_ "Arkin? Is that you?" Suddenly Hiccup felt him materialize in the middle of the atrium at the palace. Prince Arkin appeared looking exactly as he did in his portrait in the dining hall. Tall, well dressed young man with tan skin, green eyes with short auburn and lavender hair. He smiled at Hiccup. "It's nice to finally meet you Hiccup, even if it's just my essences in your blood. Thank you for taking care of my family." _

_ "No problem, I would do anything to protect my family and friends. I care about them greatly." _

_ "Enough to give up freedom?" the echo asked him. Using his hands he touched the sky clutching something tight. He pulled at until came down next to him in the shape of a fuzzy cloud. The cloud lightened showing a memory belonging to Arkin. _

_ In it he was a few years younger than where he died. He was at the private hot springs splashing water at his family. His aunt was behind giving a tickle fest before he fought her off. "That's enough Aunt Ora. I'm having so much fun. I wish I had more days off." _

_ His father Aksel heard him. Getting up from his throne he walked over kneeling next to his son. "Don't let your mother hear you speak like that son." Arkin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a pout. "Freedom from responsibility does sound like fun. Sometimes I wish that I had not chosen the path to be the king, but deep in my heart I know that it was my destiny, that I made the choices to be the person I am today. Never forget it's our choices that make us who we are, that every choice comes with a consequence." _

_ The memory dissolved as Hiccup looked at the fallen prince. "You didn't want to be the next leader either?" _

_ Arkin nodded, "I too had dreams of freedom, of doing what I wanted. No worries, no rules, and especially no one depending on me to make the hard choices. Just as you are afraid to be chief I feared my kingship." He pulled down more memories showing him making choices that hurt his family. _

_ "I nearly lost who I was. When I realized my poor choices I realized I needed to push past my fear and accept responsibility. Just as you have." This time Hiccup reached up pulling his own memories down watching his past self. Saving Toothless and defeating the Red Death. Creating the Dragon Academy. Healing the bond between niece and aunt. Sacrificing himself to the Berserkers to protect his home. _

_ "I made all these choices, because that's what a leader does. Without me the dragons, the alliances, even my home wouldn't last without me. That's why I fought your mother all those years ago to return home. I'm a leader to my friends, to Berk. I understand that, but what about my mom?" _

_ "You're mom paid a high price for her freedom away from her responsibilities. Only now does she see the consequences of those choices. She misses so much because she wouldn't return to her responsibilities. You're not meant to live out here with her. You're meant to show her the way home." _

_ "By being the leader I'm destined to be." _

_ Arkin nodded thinking about how his cousin was also coming to terms with this. "I must retreat for now, I leave the future to you and everyone else you care about. Until next time." _The mindscape vanished leaving him standing in the snow in front of everyone. Turning to his mom he got ready to explain why they both had to return to Berk.

* * *

On Berk, Spitelout was waiting anxiously for the return of his brother and the rest of the riders. He couldn't understand why his nephew continuously put himself in dangerous positions hoping for a peaceful resolution. Stroking his beard he recalled the fearful expression on his brothers face and how desolated he felt when he learned that he alone survived Drago's ambush. That wasn't an easy thing to live with. At one time Stoick thought he was cursed by the Gods by how many times he lost things he cared about. That partially explained his distant relationship with his son, don't get to attach and it would hurt so bad if died.

Spitelout was lost in thought as someone quickly climbed the guard tower painting a bit. "Spitelout, we've got some news!" She stop short of him, holding out her arm. Sharpshot licked her in thanks before crawling up and hopping on top of the current second in command. _"That's enough Sharpshot! _Honestly, what is with you and sitting on top of a person's head?"

_"It makes me king of the mountain of course. Here it's a message from Astrid. She said it was really important," _Sharpshot told him, dangling his back left leg in front of the man's face. Freda was trying to hold in her laughter as her husband scowled. Snatching the piece of paper he shooed the Terrible Terror away. Sharpshot landed on the barrel next to the Dragon Megaphone waiting to learn what the message was.

Freda could read her husband's expression, even with the bushy beard hiding his mouth at times. The words on that paper must be something serious. "What? Is Stoick and Hiccup in trouble? Have they found Drago yet?"

Spitelout shook his head, pulling on his beard. "Hiccup took off with the Nightfurys followed by Nissa, intent on finding Drago and resolving this peacefully. (Never going to happen stupid boy). The tracking team is looking for them, but their miles behind. Snotlout and others decided to follow Eret the Trapper in hopes of finding Drago and learning his weaknesses. That fool hardy son of mine."

Freda put her hand on his arm. "Don't get angry with him, Snotlout is right that we need to learn more about our enemy. Keeping things in lockdown is not a long term solution. We need to prepare for war," she insisted as their eyes met with one another. Her husband nodded making his choice. "Sharpshot, call for a meeting between the dragons pack leaders. They need to start making plans on how to protect their packs and the island."

Sharpshot nodded roaring through the megaphone. His voice echoing across the land. Within seconds a round of responding calls responded. Job done he started heading for the meeting place for the dragons, the place where Torch/s mother had made a flower bed, to give his report.

Seeing that done, Spitelout ordered his wife to gather the shield maidens and start fortifying their homes. He asked her to go tell Gothi to get ready for casualties. He was already calling out to the men to join him in the Great Hall for a War Council. He was glad that the elders had enough sense to start gathering the young children with them to row out to the hidden bunkers to ride out the war when it came to their door step.

The next few hours felt like organized chaos. Everyone had a job to do preparing for war. They were arming themselves, making sure that their homes protected and families safe. Even the dragons were in war mode. The meeting between pack leaders hadn't lasted long. Extra sentries were given sentry duty It was an important job; providing the first wave of attack while defending the citizens in the bunkers. The BoneKnappers and Fireworms agreed to protect Dragon Outcropping. The remaining packs had spread out across the island setting up traps and preparing ambushes. This was their nest and no matter what both humans and dragons were going to protect it.


	4. Drago's Icy History

It was starting to get colder the longer they stayed inside the ice fortress belonging to Drago and his men. The riders had gathered again behind the crest of the snow mound. They all looked back over the crest to make sure no one had pursued them. Once, they were certain that no one had followed them, they began to compare their reports.

Thanks to the Twins report they were able to confirm Astrid's suspicions. Drago Bludfist _was_ from across the ocean. Judging by his army being mostly Inuit's from what would one day be Nunavut, he must have conducted thorough raids to get the best men and steal his resources. The weapons were on par with most Vikings weapons, but they could also get in closer and kill in an instant. Another thing was bothering them was the traps themselves.

"The design of the traps, it seems more advance than Drago can think of himself. The trip mechanism along with the alternating open and shut domes, I can't see someone whose use to working bones creating the trap, especially not out metal," Ruffnut told them. She scratched the back of Butt, as he tried to build a little snow nest, to keep himself warm. "I know their hunters and they're use to living in harsh conditions, but precise metal traps? Something seems off."

_"Maybe they found someone to build the traps for them and bring them back here to catch dragons. The metal certainly smelled like a dragon," _Butt responded, popping his little head out of the nest.

Biter, who had chewed on a piece of scrap metal from the ship, spit it out. Ignoring the slobber, Snotlout picked it up as Biter gave it a big sniff. _"It smell like dragon, but that scent is very very old, like the linger scent of where it came from. When I was chewing on it I thought I would break a tooth. That thing is tough as scales." _

"That's it, look closely, doesn't that faint pattern on the metal remind you of anything?" Snotlout asked everyone. Fishlegs reached in his pocket, pulling out the magnifying glass he obtained the last time the Daypeaces had come to trade. Snotlout handed his rival the metal so he could get a closer look.

He turned the piece over several times noticing the details. The pattern was in the shape of medium size chain link ovals. They appeared to link with another scan then overlap another. He studied the edges looking at the break pattern. "I think this was a dragon scale," he told them in a hollow tone. The others seemed shocked as they stared at the piece of metal in front of them.

Instantly, all the Terrible Terrors were all over the metal sniffing it, tasting it, touching it with their claws. They were arguing amongst each other too fast for the riders to catch what they were saying until Stealth commanded them quiet down. He turned to Astrid. _"We believe the metal used to create the traps and ships are from shed scales from the Elemental Metal Dragon. Those dragons were so big, that when the traversed over the world, their shedding ended up large deposits in different parts of the world before doing the rebirth ceremony."_

"Then a large amount of metal scales could have fallen and been buried under the snow and ice waiting to be discovered," Astrid mused, taking another look at the notebook in her hands, she flipped to a page that confused her. There were illustrations of two large metal bands and a staff with a bone ocarina attached to it. There were little notes on the side and arrows pointing to each illustration. Confused, she turned to the next page, seeing the bands attached to the tusks of big faced dragon with a person holding the staff, pointing it at a dragon who looked like he was in a trance.

"Didn't Nissa or Rayna once mention that the descendants of the Elemental Dragons are linked to each other? That they keep the balance between the twelve so no one is more powerful than the other?"

Tuffnut nodded, he had paid attention to that lecture. It had been shortly after Hiccup got zapped by a lightning bolt when he was trying to stop Mildew from sending Toothless out to sea. Nissa had returned to the island from a peace mission, seeing the damage done, quickly explaining the connections between the elements. "Since we know the descendants of the Metal Dragon, are far away living on another, what was that word, oh continent, then he might be using the metal to control another descendant."

"Which one is it then? We need to get more information, even listen to Drago to see if he lets something slip," Astrid mused. She was playing with her necklace grasping the stone letting its energy soothe her. She reached out for Stormfly, but couldn't feel anything except distress. Before she could give a warning the group was under attack.

* * *

Several guards popped out the snow, fresh ones who had found their comrades buried in the snow. They were closing in around them launching nets and capturing the group. The Terrible Terrors tried to flee only to have a cage explode around them. As the nets got tighter they felt cuffs put on their wrists. The group glared as Eret knelt a smirk on his face. "Did you really think you could kidnap me and stop Drago? You and all your dragons, helped me meet quota. Think about how lucky I am that you decided to track me."

"Son of the Trickster! We'll find a way to stop you!" Ruffnut hissed in anger as they were all dragged away in a heavy march towards the docks. As they got closer they could make out their dragons chained down on carts. Muzzles dug into the scales drawing blood as their wings had been pinned painfully down. Sensing their riders' presences they started calling out to them, begging them to let them know if they were okay. The riders called back in Norse saying things to reassure them, without letting anyone knew they understood their dragons.

The guards shoved them to their knees as they got their first look at Drago. He turned to face the riders after the guard reported who they were in their native language. Drago was huge, easily matching Stoick though he wasn't as heavy looking. The man was solid muscle. His skin color was grayer than the rest of his people, his hair had streaks of gray, while he deep-set dark eyes looked as if they were a black hole. He wore a scaled cloak with a metal arm holding his staff. You could smell the blood and death coming off him as he moved towards them, lifting Astrid off the ground.

In perfect Norse he said, "So you and your friends are the great defending riders of the north. The masters of the skies as you fight as one with your pet dragon. I'm not impressed at all."

"Well you're even uglier then I imagined!" she snapped letting out a screech of pain as he tore her braid from her head as he punched her deep in the gut. She fell back to the floor coughing hard. Fishlegs and Ruffnut took steps toward her to help her only to be jerked back by the guards pulling at their cuffs.

"Know you're place woman. In my domain I'm a God! Eret, thank you for the dragons from Berk," Drago said, tilting his head towards the trapper. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

Eret was sweating hard as he replied. "It was nothing Drago. Even with the attack by the Dragon Thief, we managed to round up four mighty dragons and whole cage of Terrors. With these kids as hostages you'll be able to steal all the dragons from Berk no problem!" He let out a cry as the guards pushed him to the ground as the bone knives lacerated his arms. "What's the meaning of this?"

Drago smacked him and kicked him the groin. "You assured me it was only a few riders. That most of the tribes would willingly hand over the locations of dragons for my army." He gripped Eret's arm twisting it painfully nearly breaking it. "You failed to mention an island where both humans and dragons lived in harmony!"

"That's right Bludfist! Berk won't fall that easily to you! Our chief is the strongest in the archipelago. His son, the Dragon Master, has taught each villager how to bond with a dragon, they would gladly lay their lives for us and vice versa!" Snotlout spat, ignoring the pain in his backside as he punished for speaking.

Tuffnut took over for him. "We've got tracking dragons who will sniff us out anywhere. Our airmail has already set Berk into war mode! Our allies, descendants of an Elemental Dragons, will crush you."

"Dragon Master? No one, but I, the God of Dragons, can have control over them. You say you're dragons our loyal, let me show you how wrong that statement is."

His eyes settled on Meatlug, who was scratching furiously at the boards of the cart. She narrowed her eyes on the target before managing to spit out a medium size lava ball. He used his cloak to protect himself. He started yelling while waving the staff around. The ocarina attached to it started to play a melody. Meatlug was struggling not to listen as the madman came closer. Just before he could slam his boot on her a surge of courage and strength connect to her soul and body. She bellowed trying to bite him. Caught off guard Dragon retreated as Meatlug continued to roar and bellow. _"Just try it you mad man! I won't submit to you no matter what you try! I'm loyal to Berk and Fishlegs!" _

Drago was furious, never had a dragon not bowed to his will. He was about to order its death when he paused. The faint outline of topaz magic surrounded the dragon. Looking at the Zippleback, Nadder, and Nightmare, he noticed different colored magic veils wrapped around them. Peering at the riders he spied their necklaces glowling. One look told him what they really were. "Old Magic what a rare find indeed. Your talismans are very powerful. I can see from your eyes that you've mastered their powers." One of the guards reached down trying to rip off Ruffnut's necklace, only to be shocked so badly he burned his arm up to the elbow, before letting go. Pitiful, a true scholar knew that it was impossible to separate an Old Magic item from its owner while alive.

He gave his orders. Prepare the riders and Eret for death, store the dragons and prep the armada. As soon as they were ready he was going after not one, but two prizes.

* * *

Drago returned to his cabin anger swirling inside him upon learning that there was another, a person who dared to call himself Dragon Master! He was the only one could be called that, he was a god among dragons. No one challenged him! If some child thought he could control an Elemental Dragon descendent then they were very much mistaken.

Removing his fake arm he settled down at his desk, using his pointer to trace the route to where the Dragon Thief and her Bewilderbeast lived. After many years of searching and false leads, he was confident that the sanctuary was a mere day and half away. If he pushed his dragon they would get there sooner. If he killed the Thief and her dragon then nothing would stand in his way. Not even a Master.

No one can defeat me. I control the power of a God. No one has ever been able to stop me. Not the villages I've attacked, nor the dragons I've slaughtered, not even my own family could stop me! He thought as he circled the sanctuary and broke the charcoal. Just thinking about his past made him angry, but at the same time he felt a sense of victory.

_Flashback 30 years ago._

_ Drago had just turned eighteen, the younger son of the chief of their village. Today he was to learn a great secret only the showmen and the chief knew about. Along with his father, Nanook and his twenty one year old brother Ujarak, riding on a dog sled as they raced far from the village towards the mountain peak in the distance. _

_ "Why are we going to the mountain peak? I thought you said it was forbidden to come here. That this place was the sacred home to the spirits," Drago informed his father, his eyes locked on to the mountain. Ever since he was young he felt drawn towards the mountain that an aura of power emanated from it. _

_ His father replied, "Yes this mountain is sacred, our Great Protect lives here. He is the one you are named after. What I am about to share with you is never to spoken to anyone else, save family and the shaman." He yelled commands as the dogs moved faster. Soon they reached the bottom of the mountain. _

_ Ujarak started pulling out the climbing gear, tossing some of it to his brother. "You'll be amazed by what is inside. I know was in awe when I met the Great Protector. Remember, show him the respect he deserves." Drago frowned, he hated when his older brother told him what to do. Just because he was second in line didn't mean he was not as important. _

_ He stayed quiet as they climbed the mountain. Half way up they came upon an entrance cave that led inside the mountain. He was surprised by how warm it was getting. He opened his jacket as they continued through the entrance. Suddenly a bright light appeared blinding him. It took a few seconds for him until his eyes adjusted. What he saw was amazing. _

_ Before him was the complete opposite of his icy home. Trees, fresh water, warmth spread across this hidden paradise. All around him were animals. Birds, fish, even a few mammals all living peacefully. What shocked him though was the flying reptiles over his head. Looking towards the far end at what he thought was a muddy rock was actually the face of a dragon! _

_ His father, now holding his staff, lead him down the rocky pathway telling him a story. "Long ago, before this world existed, an ancient world of old magic, fantastic creatures and things beyond your imagination. There lived twelve dragons who protected the world creating peace and harmony. The Gods of Old rewarded them with long lives yet they knew one day their world would end and new one would begin. When the Gods of all decided to recreate the world, this time with humans the dragons reincarnated themselves giving birth to new species. One of them, the Ice Dragon, who helped create our lands left behind its legacy; the Great Bewilderbeast!" _

_ "He is both the protector and provider for all the land. The tribes depend on him. He ensures we have food to eat, shelter to live in and enough warmth to survive. In times of crises, chiefs can call upon his might to defend our land," his brother explained. He explained the connection between the ore and the ocarina. That when you placed the bands on his tusk and used the instrument; a chief could guide him, work as one, to defend their home from invaders. "We protect him and his dragons in return for this power. Remember, he is a God, a protector to all. Never misuse the power of the bands and the ocarina. Only trouble could come from that." _

_ Drago wasn't paying attention to his brother. He eyed the Murky King gazing deep into the soul of this dragon. The Bewilderbeast eyed the young man. Something unspoken happened between them, a silent challenge, the beast was almost daring him to try to control him. Drago growled in response, getting ready to step of the cliff towards the God, when his father pulled him back and hit him hard with the staff. _

_ "Drago, don't you even think about harming the Murky King or his people. I brought you here to understand the responsibilities and burdens the chief of the village carries. One day you and your brother will be leading our people, guiding and protecting them. We work together with the dragons, we don't control them." Nanook eyes bore into his son, clutching his staff tightly in one hand and the other on his son shoulder gripping it tightly._

_ Ujarak pulled back his hood. Getting closer he held out his hand over the gorge. A few minutes later a snow white dragon with big teeth jutting out of its mouth, flew over. His older brother smiled patting the dragon on the head before giving it a great big scratch. "I'm happy to see you as well Quillag. How's the seal hunting going?" The beast roared at him, opening his mouth wide with a grin. His brother laughed and pulled out a fish from his pack giving it to the dragon. With thanks the snow white dragon launched himself back into the air. _

_ "Can you understand them? Speak their language?" _

_ "No little brother, but I can read their body language well. This may be an army, but only for self-defense. Dragons would rather live in peace; sharing the world. A little kindness and loyalty will take you far with them." Pulling back up his hood he remarked it was time to go. _

_ As the weeks passed after the visit Drago became more obsessed with controlling that Bewilderbeast. He believed his people wasted their lives making such a small living in this endless snow. With a God under their control they could rule over the northern lands. Why stop there, they could conquer the world if his mother's old stories about magical gates was true. He plotted behind his family's back waiting for right time to strike. _

_ On the night of the full moon, Drago set his plan in motion. He stole the staff and the bands from his father's chest before taking his brother's dogs and sled rushing to the mountain. Upon coming to the mountain he climbed up the back side until he was right above the head of the beast. Burning his way in as he dropped on the Murky King's head screaming as they did battle. He struggled to stay on the tusks as the King whipped him around trying to throw the boy off. Hearing his distress the other dragons came to help. _

_ Knowing this was going to happen he grabbed his whale tooth spear from his back, locked his legs around the tusks before fighting back. Even though he was outnumbered he gave the army several wounds injuring many. He wasn't aware of Quillag, flying behind him until the snow dragon bit down hard on his arm. With a mighty bite and jerk Drago's arm was cut clean off, blood pouring out of the wound. Screaming in anger he tried to kill the dragon, but it escaped through a tunnel, presumably to get help from the village. He wouldn't allow that to happen. _

_ By the time his father, Ujarak, and the Quillag, returned with the warriors it was too late. He had placed the bands around the tusks and was already imposing his will over the Bewilderbeast. Using the staff he crushed the Kings will as he ordered him to attack. Exploding from the mountain he took a dozen steps until he was at the village. With a great bellow he froze it before ordering the other dragons to burn it to the ground. The shouts of fear and death made his heart soar. _

_ Of course they tried to stop him. His father pleading with him to let the God go, but he refused having him crushed under his dragon's foot. The men tried to stop him, but where picked off one by one. Only Ujarak and Quillag remained. Somehow the dragon was able to resist the call of the Bewilderbeast. Admittedly he nearly lost the battle to his brother and the dragon, when they rode as one. He warned him if he didn't stop now in the future another would end him, one whose heart was one with a dragon. In the end he speared them both through their hearts watching them fall into the icy ocean never too be seen again. With his newfound army and the God under his control, Drago vowed right then and there, he would be a God among dragons, as they all submitted to his will._

_ Flashback ends. Return to the present. _

"No one could stop me then and no one can stop me now! I will prove my might by slaughtering that Bewilderbeast and killing his Thief. Once that's done then, I will go after the Dragon Master personally killing him with my bare hands."

* * *

A short time later he stormed across the bow of his ships marching down towards his human crew. He felt a thrill as he tasted their fear. They pretend to be fierce and strong before him, but deep down inside them, they were nothing except weak and cowardly humans. They were ants beneath his feet and he made sure to remind them as bellowed at them and even shoved his own men into the icy waters not letting anyone rescue them.

It wasn't surprising really. After thirty years of imposing his will over the Murky King and his conquests, everyone thing in the world was beneath him. He was a God! If he ever met Nootaikok, (God of Icebergs), or Odin, (King of Asgard) he would steal their powers and crush them beneath his heel. No beast, human, or God would ever defeat him! Now down to business, getting the crew ready for the attack.

"Captain Tiriaq!" Drago yelled. The tallest man with the whitest polar bear skin straightened up. Removing his hood, he turned towards Drago refusing to show him any fear. "Yes sir?"

Drago narrowed his eyes and the captain rephrased that calling him master. Pleased, he tapped his spear on the deck waiting for a report. "Well, what have you done with the Viking riders? Are they dead yet? What about their dragons?"

"Master, as we speak, my men are preparing them and the traitor Eret, to walk the plank. Besides handcuffing them, we are tying weights to their feet. There is no possible way they can survive. The water will kill them in seconds," Tiriaq assured him. Failure would not be tolerated. "As per request, one of the crew will be on standby with the boat hook to collect their necklaces for your use."

Drago nodded informing him that if his man failed to get _every single one_ of those necklaces, then it would be him in the water searching for him until he froze to death. Ignoring the beating of his heart, Tiriaq continued his report. "Their dragons are difficult to subdue. Our paralyzing darts aren't having as much effect as we hopped. They continue to fight them off. We could use another round to subdue them before imprisoning them in the traps."

Drago nodded, as long as they link between human and dragon existed, the dragons would never give in. Once their riders were dead those dragons would be given a thorough beating for their behavior. Seeing the small smile on his master's face Tiriaq asked him if it was okay for the chef to cook the Terrible Terrors to serve for dinner tonight. They would make a lovely appetizer, seeing as they weren't much use for the army. His master agreed before dismissing him.

He continued his rounds around the ship. As the subdue dragons tried to rally strength he would use his staff to play a tune that agonized the dragons before him. He yelled at the crew to start putting the special ore armor on some of the dragons making sure they had no dents. Sensing his rage, several of the trap masters started calibrating the traps, even creating new ones with enough blades and nets to capture the strongest dragons. The deck hands were already at work reinforcing the ship. If they went up against a Bewilderbeast, the ship had to be able to stand up to an attack and deliver one back.

"Weapons Master! Get down here right now!" Drago shouted from his position in the middle of the main deck. Seconds later a heavy set man appeared breathless. Wondering what was wrong he felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw the damaged bone club. "Do you expect this weapon to hold up against a raging Zippleback? No, it would break before you could slice one of the heads off!"

"Apologize Master, I'll get right to that!" the man said through chattering teeth. He took the weapon, heading below deck to get away from the thrashing beasts. Most of the crew agreed it was a tie of who they feared more, Drago or the Dragons, it appeared that at the moment the dragons were winning.

Inspecting the ship, Drago was pleased. The entire armada was being retrofitted with the newest special ore plates. All around him the crew were checking on the long range weapons. Special bows, boulders and missiles were being prepped. These weapons had been coated in or held inside, something that would harm the dragons, be it acid or eel saliva, once struck that dragon was going down.

His plan was simple. Surprise the sanctuary by force before releasing his army. While the army fought the nests his men would be manning the weapons and charging the sanctuary. Their superior numbers would eventually overwhelm the nest and finally the White King and his human would have to show their faces. That's when his Murky King would show up. It wouldn't be a contest, Murky was going to win. While he took his place as the new Alpha, Drago would personally see to it that the Thief was dealt with. Nothing was going to stop him now.

* * *

At the moment, the chef was preparing a new sauce to spread over the Terrible Terrors once he roasted them. "It's wonderful that we have some fresh food. I was getting tired of preparing seal hide. Just you wait, I'll make it a delectable serving of fish sauce with fried Terror. Oh, the tender meat of a Terror is simply divine!" the chef talked to himself. In his mind he was coming up with new recipes to share with the crew. After all, those dragons won't be able to serve Drago forever.

Meanwhile the Terrors were trying to figure a way to get free from their prison and find their riders before it was too late. The cage housing them was very small and they barely had any space to move because it was all five of them stacked on top of each other.

"_We need to get out of here now! Fishlegs has become terrified by now!" _Iggy snapped.

"_Isn't that the mood he's stuck in most of the time?" _ Butt replied cranky. He was not happy being stuck between his brother and Iggy.

"_Shut it you two, I'm trying to get through the bars. Ugh, this taste nasty! A combination of iron and bronze that taste years old," _Biter complained. Stealth kept an eye on the chef as he directed the others on what to do once they were free. By the time the chef turned back towards them, they were out. Iggy dropped a pot on the chef's head. Head and Butt rammed into him causing his head to rattle. Stealth pushed the man into the pantry as they blocked the door. Finding an open port-hole they flew out looking for their riders.

At the moment they were struggling not to be shoved off the ship. Astrid, even tied up, wasn't one to go down without a fight. The others were also putting up a fight, trying to activate their powers. Except their powers were stretched to the limits already. Their link to their dragons was taking an enormous energy to maintain their minds from succumbing to Drago. "You'll never get away with this! Berk will stop you!"

"Blondie, you're only making it worse," Eret said trying to calm her. The look he got from her and the other female was clear. If they weren't chained they would be beating the living daylights out of him. Ignoring them he was planning their escape when he heard what appeared to be off key singing heading their way.

"_Don't you worry, we'll be there in a hurry. We are the cavalry and known for our great bravery! Forward we fly to destroy the icy warriors" _The men looked up trying to figure out who was singing when the Terrors hit them in the back with pinpoint fire blasts. The riders smiled happily as they watched their companions distract the crew before melting their cuffs. Now they could really move!

Snotlout snatched a spear that had fallen. He drove into the ship and spun around knocking two crewmen into a trap closing around them. "Snotlout still rules oi oi!" He ducked as another crewmen attempted skew him when Biter landed on his shoulder firing a quick series of blasts. _"Don't mess with the Jorgensen!" _

The Twins worked together to throw as many crew members overboard. One would duck and then other would shove. Masters of destruction, the twins knew how to contain their fun so they wouldn't alert the rest of the crew. Fishlegs and Astrid stole more weapons knocking out everyone while Eret watched in disbelief. Once the crew members were down the riders made sure they cuffed them and threw them in a trap, which the Terrors welded shut, so they wouldn't escape.

Eret was in pure disbelief as the Terrors nuzzled their riders. The little dragons scurried all over their riders pulling off any pieces of metal they found left. With the all clear they enjoyed their hugs. "Unbelievable," Eret whispered; drawing the attention of everyone. He took a step backwards on the plank holding his hands out if front showing he wasn't a threat. "You have to believe me, I didn't expect this to get so far out of hand."

Ruffnut wrinkled her nose before spitting at Eret's feet. "Eret son of Eret, if you didn't want us to be nearly drowned, than maybe you shouldn't have blown our cover," she snarled, punching out and missing.

Tuffnut held out his arm keeping his sister in place. It was his brotherly duty to make creeps who broke her heart, pay in double. Snotlout and Fishlegs apparently agreed as they picked up fallen weapons slowly moving forward, weapons drawn as Eret nervously stepped back further and further until he was on the edge. He looked down fearfully, not liking the water one bit. In truth he could barely tread. "Now now fellas can't we work something out? I've seen the errors of my way, honestly I have!"

Right before he could be pushed over the boys let out yelps. Someone had grabbed them tightly by the ears and pulling them backwards. Judging by the amount of pain it had to be their Terrors. Once dragged back in front of the girls they were released. Glancing up at Astrid's face they quickly went submissive.

Astrid flipped her newly short hair over her shoulder. "Get up, we don't have time to waste. We need to figure out our next move. I know all of us hate Eret's guts, but we need his help. Is that understood by everyone?" All the males nodded, knowing that you never messed with an angry female Viking.

* * *

Once she had everyone's attention she told him that the best course of action was to find their dragons and try to sabotage the ship. Fishlegs protested that they should return home, only for Tuffnut to point out it would take them longer to return to return to back, by the time they returned this ship would be long gone. Ruffnut also added something important. Drago was on a mission to find the lair of another Elemental Dragon descendant, if Hiccup and Nissa had ended up by accident then they could be in big trouble.

"So going back isn't a good option. Still I think finding our dragons and sabotaging the ship is a good idea," Astrid pressed_. _"You saw how he treated those dragons. He has to pay!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. She stamped her foot hard on the deck, the floor vibrating loudly. The other riders looked everywhere quickly not seeing any of the crew coming towards them. Astrid took a few deep breaths, clutching her necklace and counting to ten. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Astrid, I know you want to help all these dragons, but at the moment we're outnumber, without any back up, and not a lot of weapons to use," Snotlout explained to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Using his other arm he gestured toward the ship that just kept going and going. They couldn't even see were the boat was being steered from. "I know this isn't like me, but I think if we do something small now then when we meet up with Hiccup, our counter attack can begin."

While everyone arched their eyebrows and Biter nibbled on Snotlout's ear to see if he was real, when Eret spoke up. "Okay muscle head what you do you have in mind?" Snotlout growled at the nickname, but continued on with his idea. "The first part is what Astrid suggested, finding our dragons and making sure they're okay. Our bond with them has to be renewed otherwise Drago can just take them over again."

"Agreed, so what else do you want us to do?" Astrid asked, she stroked Stealth's scales as she looked down on the deck seeing all those traps and armored dragons. "We can't leave them like this."

"We won't," he assured her. Once they found their dragons, the Terrible Terrors would fly from one trap to another. Sneak in and melt the chains holding them in the traps. The riders would also see if they could convince some of the dragons to turn against Drago, even though Eret pointed out that was impossible. Drago had controlled them for so long that they might not have any free will left. Still they had to try. If they couldn't free them, the plan was for all of them to hide inside the trap with their dragons ready to spring into action to save the day.

Eret decided to follow Astrid as crawled, slipped and climbed over the traps searching for her dragon. He watched intensely as she interacted with her small turquoise colored dragon. In all his years as a trapper, he'd never seen human and beast work as one together. Her Terror, no _Stealth_, would take point looking around before whistling softly to her. She would respond in an affectionate growl.

"If I didn't think it was impossible, I say you and Stealth are speaking the same language," Eret mention off-hand. He saw the split second panic confirming his suspicions. "So you _can speak dragon._ Is it because of that necklace? Why was Drago so afraid of it?"

Astrid shoved him down as a guard passed by them. Peeking around the corner she led him two rows down and one to the left. Inside the trap both recognized that moaning. Finding the switch the dome top opened enough for the two humans to squeeze inside. "Stormfly! I was so worried about you girl! Are you hurt?"

_"Mostly my pride. I still feel very sleepy from those darts they used. I think I just yawwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnn, need to take a quick nap. Don't worry… Astrid. I'll be fine, just let me sleep for a bit zzzzzzzzzzz." _

_ "Stealth is she okay?! I can feel her body and mind slowing down." _

_ "She's just sleeping the drug off. She'll be fine. Stay here, I'll see what I can do to the other traps and convince some dragons to fight with us. Keep the dome opened, but not too big it will be noticed." _Stealth warned her. With a gentle neck rub he was off.

Eret watched Astrid as she ran a health check on her dragon friend. To him it was obvious how much these two loved each other and that it would take a great force to separate them. He saw that necklace light up a few times. "So my dear, we're stuck in here until we reach our destination. Nothing better to do then get to know one another."

She glared at him. "Like I want to know anything about you. I only saved your live because we needed you. Why should I tell you anything?" she challenged him. A low moan from Stormfly pulled her attention back to her dragon. She tried to figure out what was wrong when Eret scratched Stormfly's chin earning a soft purr. "Nightmare, a few scratches ease them out of it. Don't give me that look, just because I trapped dragons doesn't mean I didn't learn a few things about them."

"Not how to treat them with respect." Astrid's posture was in protective mode making sure he wasn't getting any closer. She peered at Eret trying understand his motives. "Fine, I'll answer a few questions if you tell me why you trap dragon and what's changed your mind to work with us, and don't say it was because I sparred your life."

Eret nodded, unconsciously rubbing the brand on his chest. "My family's always trapped dragons. Our services were in need during the Three Hundred Year War if you recall. Back then people wanted to capture the beasts for training or eating. Some just wanted them shipped far away. I thought teaming up with Drago would keep the business going when the attacks mostly stopped. I didn't realize how much of a madman he was when I first met him," he whispered hugging his knees to his chest as he leaned against the trap wall. "I guess over time I started to sympathize with the dragons. My life was no better than theirs. I even got branded like them. I thought I could get out with this last run, but it turns out it was too late for me. You just offered me a chance to fix my mistakes." He whispered looking at Stormfly with appreciation. "So you said you answer my questions."

Astrid nodded, pulling her jacket up tightening it to keep the cold out. "I learned Dragonese from a friend. I can speak it and understand it well, but I don't always use it because most dragon understand Norse. For privacy and protection I use it. None of our enemies can decipher it." She played with the necklace for a few seconds before responding. "This was a gift from a wise troll and the power unlocked by a fairy queen. Don't give me that look, old magic, the magic that existed before humans, still can be found," she informed a disbelieving Eret.

"Old magic is extremely rare and powerful when used correctly. These necklaces have given us powers that no one's seen before. Drago wants them because he knows if we figure out a way to use them, then his grip on power dissolves."

"Well nice to know we have a secret weapon in store. We should relax for now. It's going to be a long ride to where we're going." Astrid nodded already drifting off to sleep hoping Hiccup and Nissa were okay.

* * *

Back in the Sanctuary, Hiccup was trying to think of another argument to use to convince his mother to return to Berk with them. Back on the ice when he explained what he experienced, Valka had been a bit skeptical. Even after fifteen years of living with dragons, she couldn't believe that the essences of one could exist in faint blood traces. When he told her what Aksel had asked of both that's when she got difficult.

The first words out of her mouth was "no way in Asgard am I ever going back." She had paled at the suggestion before looking away from her son. She pretend not to listen to Hiccup's reasoning. Cloudjumper had asked her to listen to him, but she was stubborn, saying they needed to get back to the Sanctuary. Upon arriving "home" Valka got busy cooking dinner for them as the friends and dragons sat in the grass watching the dragons fly around.

Hiccup was lying on his back staring up to the artificial sky. The fading sunlight was beautiful. The colors bent and lengthened creating a beautiful show of light. "Beautiful, pure beauty," he whispered. Just then the colors started to change and move about. They formed shapes of dragons before creating the image of Valka out of different colors. He laughed rolling over to see Nissa sitting partially up using her magic to create the show. "Your magic has grown I see."

"It's gotten stronger, but I feel like there's more I could do, but just out of my reach." Dismissing the light show she turned her head around looking back to the caverns where Valka was. Hopefully Cloudjumper could help Valka make the right choice. "Cloudjumper's been in there for almost an hour. I guess you got your stubbornness issues from both your parents."

_"I've never met a more stubborn female in all my life. Something about her is bothering me. Even after hatchlings and fully grown, most dragon species still maintain relationships with their offspring. They visit, or come to help with their kids or nest. In packs they depended on one another," _Orli mentioned.

_"Hiccup, why wouldn't your mother want to go home? Even after I found my pack I came back home because Berk was where I belong," _Toothless questioned. Judging by his riders look he couldn't understand it either. Berk had changed to a paradise. Why couldn't Valka believe in that?

"Why doesn't she believe me? Has she gotten so use to living like a dragon that she doesn't trust humans? Not even me?"

Nissa crawled over and placed her hand over his heart. He could feel her gentleness and love entering his heart. Reaching behind her, Orli gave her a piece of Valka's coat that had fallen off during their ride. Using her psychomentry, she let the item tell its story.

_Flashback. _

_ Valka bowing before the White King years ago promising to protect the pack with her life._

_ It was two years later, and she curled up by a fire with Cloudjumper, sitting on the floor by her. She glanced up at her makeshift calendar she kept. Today was her anniversary with Stoick. Looking down in her lap she saw the makeshift blanket she had sewed. If she was back home she's give this as a gift to him. "Something to keep the chill out in devastating winter." Gripping the fabric, she sighed before putting it away, in a trunk she fished out of the water some time ago. "No use of thinking about the past." _

_ A few months ago, souring through the sky in pure joy. She loved the wind in her hair and the rush of energy when Cloudjumper went free falling. Jumping off her dragon everything melt away. The memories, the longing for her family, the fear of returning home; everything vanished. As she was caught again flying back home she whispered faintly, "What would Hiccup and Stoick say if they saw me alive and well?" _

_Flashback end. _

Hiccup understand finally why it was so hard to convince her to go home. "She's scared, she never really had to deal with the consequences of her actions. Being wild and free, no responsibilities, just fun and adventure. Now things have changed," He uttered softly looking towards the caverns once more. The faint scent of cooking waivered in. "I went off on her when I first saw her. I was so angry that I didn't let her explain."

Nissa gave him a lopsided smile. "Don't be so hard on yourself, once and while we all our judgmental and let anger get the best of us. I think when your mom looks at you she sees what her freedom cost her." Orli and Toothless nuzzled their riders comforting them. Nissa took off her crown looking at it. Rubbing the horn edges she continued. "Both of us wanted freedom, to continue adventuring, but only now seeing the consequences of those actions, do we truly embrace our roles as heirs."

Hiccup tilted his head waving his hands as he finished her thought trail. "Her duties as wife, mother, and citizen of Berk. She left all that behind, regretting it every day. She's brave enough to rescue dragons and do battle with trappers, but coming home is a different kind of bravery." He was right, facing your fear of what people thought of you, returning to a life you left, was the greatest challenge ever. You could try running from it, but in the end you always had to meet it head on. Standing up, his friends all looked at him. "My mom can wait for now, we need to find Drago and deal with him. We'll come back afterwards."

The four of them were about to enter the tunnels when they were all snatched up. They struggled for a minute until they heard familiar voices to calm down or else.

Twisting about Nissa looked up to see her captor, "Aunt Rayna! What are you…how did you find this place?"

"I tracked you through our bond with Skullcrusher's help. Of all the idiotic and crazy stunts you've pulled this is the worse. We're going home right now!"

"We can't go yet! Aunt Rayna, you need to meet someone. Ula, Steiner back me up," she pleaded with her Honor Guard. Both of them were ignoring her as they shoved the Nightfurys through the tunnels. Fia and Davin were in front of her keeping an eye out for danger. Up ahead Hiccup was getting a lecture from his dad while Gobber took point.

"I'm going to lock you in your room and tie you to the bed! How could you go running off like that? Do you think I could handle the loss of my last remaining member of my immediate family?" Stoick growled, he grabbed his son by the back of his armor dragging him.

"Wait Dad, we can't leave. What I have to say is earthshattering, but you need to listen to me! This isn't the kind of thing that happens every day!" Hiccup pleaded. He couldn't leave without his mom!

Just then Gobber stopped in his tracks. He took one look inside the cavern and turned around. He muttered to Stoick this was his problem. Stoick entered the cavern followed by everyone else. Standing in the middle of what appeared to be a make shift kitchen was Valka.

Clearing her throat, she tried to speak, but couldn't. It took a few more tries before she found her voice. "Hello Stoick, it's good to see you again I guess." She looked down at the ground as Stoick took a few steps closer. She backed up dropping her tray. "Don't come any closer. I know I made mistakes. I abandoned my responsibilities. I should have been there for our family, but how could I come back. You never listened to me about the dragons, why did it take our son losing his leg for you to see the truth." Stoick moved closer as she found herself trapped against the ice. She continued to plead with him, begging him to speak. He did, one sentence. "You're still as beautiful as the day I married you." With that he kissed her deeply.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the caves followed by a stream of icy air. Rayna froze knowing that roar. She turned back to the entrance to the inner Sanctuary, her expression frozen. She tried to mouth the words only to have Nissa confirm through their bond, that yes a Bewilderbeast King lived her. These were shocking revelations to the two leaders wondering what else was in store for them.


	5. Awkward

Stoick couldn't believe the sight in front of him. His precious wife, Valka, was alive, standing over her makeshift oven, attempting to cook for the group. Fia and Ula had offered to help, but she said that she was use to cooking like this. She kept her back to him, still afraid to look at him.

Steiner and Davin had dragged Gobber away outside to do patrol. The blacksmith whined saying he could liven it up in here. "I still haven't a chance to properly meet Valka again!"

Steiner partially manifested his right arm digging his claws not so gently in Gobber's arm, drawing a bit of blood. Before he could protest Steiner pulled right next to him and whispered, "Now is not the time for you to here asking about Valka. The Haddocks need some quiet to figure out how to heal their family bonds."

Siding up against Gobber's other side Davin used the butt of his sword to poke the man's back. "Don't forget Grump. Tell him to come with us, I'm sure we can find another place for him to rest." Reluctantly, the man called out to his dragon. "_Grump get off your lazy bum and come with me. We need to give Stoick some space." _

_ "I just found my comfy spot! I don't want to ahhh!" _Grump yipped as Cloudjumper bit him gently in the tail. Seeing the Stormcutter's serious expression Grump got the message. He hurried out of the cavern after the men. He didn't want to anger the second in command of this pack.

Cloudjumper smile and then looked around to see if anyone was still lingering. They Daypeaces had moved over two caverns. Queen Rayna had wanted to discuss what had occurred since they last saw each other. The princess had humbly complied. He could hear Ula and Fia, having stopped their attempts to help Valka, putting boulders in the opening so their words wouldn't echo into the cavern. Twisting his head all the way around him whispered to the Nightfurys. _"It would be for the best if we leave them now. Human reunions, especially of this kind, our best resolved by the family in peace." _

_ "We are family! I'm Hiccup's brother, he said so himself! That makes Orli his sister-in-law. Shouldn't we stay here than? I have the feeling Hiccup will need some help." _

_ "My love, Cloudjumper is right. Human problems needed to be settled by humans. Let's return to the inner sanctuary for now. We'll still be in calling distance." _Orli nuzzled her mate, putting her right forepaw over his as a sign of affection. Toothless responded by licking her face and tied their tails together for a minute. After that they used their echolocation to find the path back as Cloudjumper followed them. He took one look back at his rider. She had a pleading expression on her face, but he cooed reassurance to her before flying off.

* * *

Now that the family was completely alone, Stoick found he had lost his voice. He tried to open his mouth, but no words would come. He felt so helpless on what to do. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hiccup make a hand signal, telling him to move to the left and few steps closer to his mother. The man did so wondering what his son was up to.

"Mom, you really should reconsider coming back to Berk. You wouldn't believe how much it's changed. I'm mean everything, not just the dragons! Berk is the exclusive island that can make colored glass! I learned how when I was on Xanadu and taught some artisans. Now we have glass everywhere with reinforcement to prevent cracking or breaks!" Hiccup mentioned excitedly popping up behind her. She laughed and moved a few steps to let him pass her as he continued explained the changes.

"Do you like books? I love books, it was no surprise we created our own library! There are now two schools on the island. One for children and any adults interested, in learning to read, write and all sorts of things. I'm proud of the second school, my Dragon Academy. Here, mostly teens and non-pared adults, learn all about dragons and get to choose their life companion. It's so amazing." Hiccup was gently guiding her closer to his dad, but she was too busy listening to him to notice. He handed her some drinks to go with whatever that food was on the serving tray.

"An academy for dragons that is a big change. How much to do the dragons like it? Did you do more for them to make them feel at home?" Valka asked. She turned slightly avoid a rock only to bump into Stoick. The tray fell from her hands spilling everything on the floor. "Stoick! I'm sorry. Here let me clean you up." Stoick gently took her hands into his giving her a warm smile. The woman cautiously looked up wondering what she would see.

"My love, it's okay. Accidents happen. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." He whispered into her ear. He tried to draw her closer, but she broke away taking a step back. She tried to calm her racing heart and resist the flight or fight response. "How can you say you're not mad at me? You and I use to argue about dragons all the times. I abandoned my responsibilities. If I had been there instead off adventuring our son…he might still have is leg and he wouldn't have been kidnapped." Valka was starting to lose her careful control. The part of her that loved her old life, that wanted to fly back to Berk for so long, was finally breaking through the ice wall that had kept them contained for so long.

"Mom you can't blame yourself for things beyond your control! Yes, I lost my leg, but I gained Toothless, my first friend and brother. Though the kidnapping was scary, it brought the Daypeaces and Berk closer together. I found out Nissa was real. Without their help we wouldn't have so many improvements for dragons. Fire response, eating stations, items for fun, even an outcropping for nesting mothers." Hiccup pleaded with her. He moved to embrace her, but she moved away sitting on a rock instead. Frowning Hiccup looked up at his father wondering if he knew something to get his mother to listen to them.

A quiet sob filled the room. "Thank you for your kindness gulp Hiccup. I'm pleased you found a positive in all gulp this. That doesn't change what gulp did to our family. I gulp tore it apart. I tried to convince you to stay gulp. I was going to deprive your father of his last family member because I was being selfish." Wiping tears from her face she looked at both. "How can you forgive me for all that? I don't deserve it."

* * *

Stoick had never seen his wife like this. Valka had always been strong, loving, and determined. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind no matter what the topic. Her fierce loyalty to her family, specifically Hiccup, was only matched to a dragon mother protecting her eggs. Looking around the cavern he admire his wife for her bravery. She had done something no one thought possible and now their child was following in both their footsteps. He was still confused and angry about her hiding away, but he was ready to forgive her, if only she would listen. Seeing he had nothing to lose he went for broke.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_, _with ne'er a fear of drowning._ _And gladly ride the waves of life_ _if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart. And love..."_

He paused in the middle of his song. This was the song he used to propose. It became their song, something they would sing together in private to remind them of their love. They had dubbed it, "For the Dancing and Dreaming." He waited for her to respond.

Valka stood up from her rock looking at her soul mate. She truly loved him with all her heart. Was he really forgiving her? Did he still want her? Shakily she sang back.

"_And love me for eternity._ _My dearest one, my darling dear,_ _your mighty words astound me._ _But I've no need of mighty deeds_ _when I feel your arms around me."_

Stoick was surprised and happy as he sang the next verse as hope swelled inside him. _"But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry!  
And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!"_

Valka returned the lyrics, but as she sang them her voice got weaker. _"I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..." _ She stopped singing, causing Stoick to pause before he could recite the next line. Hiccup, who had watched them in joy wondered what was wrong. Valka looked at her right hand as if it was something foreign to her. Singing softly she repeated the last line. "_I only want your hand to hold." _She hadn't held anyone's hand in fifteen years, only claws and paws. Without warning she bolted away deeper in the cavern with her husband and son calling after her.

Stoick was so confused. He didn't know what about the song had upset his wife, but he was not going to lose her again. He started to run after her only for Gobber to stop him three rooms over. He struggled against his right hand man. "I need to see what's wrong with Valka. She needs me!"

"She needs some time to herself Stoick. She's had a busy couple of days. So many things happening at once. It's too much to handle at once. Let her cool down for a bit, she'll come back," Gobber assured him. Sensing Stoick calming down, he watched his best friend return to the main room, before returning to patrol.

* * *

Valka raced through the caverns before bolting out of a lower cave entrance near the White King. She struggled to control her breathing. She collapsed on the green grass trying to get it together. Why was she acting like this? She was the Dragon Guardian! She was a fearless, strong, and brave woman who never gave up. She would go into battle knowing that she needed to do whatever it took to survive for the dragons. She loved them will all her heart. She acted like them, wanted to be one of them! So why was she getting upset with seeing her family again? She should have been able to finish the song. If only she listened to the next line from Stoick, "I only want you near me" instead of bolting. Softly, she sang the rest of the song.

_"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me!_

_ I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"_ Finishing the song she sighed. She had broken her vows and turned her back on her humanity. Why hadn't she returned, to see if Stoick had changed, if her son was doing alright?

She stopped crying as she heard the familiar sound of the White King coming closer. Looking up into his eyes she felt a wave of calm replacing her turmoil emotions. His breathed his icy breath on her covering her in a light snow. She laughed brushing it out of her hair. This reminded her of when she first came here. How she read both Cloudjumper and the White King's body language, understanding what they wanted of her and how she vowed to protect them all her life. The White King looked at her, the water rippled as he sat down at the water's edge, as if he was waiting for her to talk.

So Valka attempted to talk for the first time in Dragonese. _"I know why you brought me here, to protect your pack. I have no regrets about being your Guardian. Everyone here has made me feel like family. I know you all love me and see me as one of you." _The White King nodded once again puffing ice on her showing his affection. Getting in a comfortable position on the grass she continued, surprised how easy it was to speak Dragonese with the knowledge Nissa had given her.

_"I'm not sure why I'm running from my human, no, my _real _family. If I had to guess for myself, it looks like my human heart has finally opened again. Seeing Stoick and Hiccup, I feel a different kind of love. One that I've forgotten for so long. The comforting warmth of a husband and the simple joy of watching your child grow into the adult you knew they could be. I missed so much and I can never change what I did. I know I need to make this right, but I don't know how." _

The Bewilderbeast grumbled and growled. His looked at her before gazing upward at the caves where the others waited for her return. Carefully he touched his Guardian with his claw, gently stroking her cheek. Using his paw he embraced her letting her know it would be alright. That, even though she didn't listen before, she now knew what to do. Her time alone with the dragons had ended. It was time for a change and go back to Berk. Live with her human family and help her son continue to protect the paradise there. The only question was how to tell her how to do that.

* * *

**"Pardon my intrusion your Alphaness, but I do believe that I could be of some service," **a regal voice called out. The Alpha and Valka watched as Queen Rayna flew down from the caves. The light passing through the ice bounced off her scales creating small dots of color. Passing over the pool the dots lengthen into streaks of color. One more loop around and she landed on the ground a few feet away from both. Using her magic she demanifested in a dazzling show of light. Bowing gracefully she acknowledged the King of Dragons. **"I wish to speak with you about a possible alliance, but first I think I should talk to your Guardian; one mother to another." **

** "Thank you, I will be resting in the far end of the pool when you're finished with your talk. Be gentle with Valka, she doesn't need any more negativity." **

Queen Rayna nodded her head. She studied for Valka for a few moments. Her beauty was delicate and at same time natural. It was easy to see where Hiccup got his looks from. Rayna admired the outfit she wore, it must have taken a lot of time to make that coat. She took a step forward, her hand outstretched in a greeting, only for Valka to stare at it. Pulling her hand back, she spoke, "My apologizes, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Rayna Concordia Aurora-Skandi, ruler of Xanadu and the Draconia Daypeaces. I didn't mean to frighten you. I merely wanted to form a bond with you with my Dragon Heart. I understand why you would be hesitant towards me. My niece explained everything."

Valka narrowed her eyes, her lips pressed in a grim smile. She wished she remembered her staff so she could control Rayna. That probably wouldn't have worked anyway, this woman, whether human or dragon, was an intimidating being. Crossing her arms she glared at the woman before her. How dare she try to make friends with her? Not after what she attempted to do to her son.

It was like Rayna could read her mind, (well more likely was picking up on her angry body language), and she took a slight step back. Before Valka's eyes the queen started taking off her royal jewelry, stripping of her clothes until she was just in her simple tunic. "Does this make it easier to talk? I know I can be a bit intimating. I am very forceful and demanding, but it's only because I need to be a strong leader for my people. I'm sure you can relate to that." Rayna moved non-threating towards Valka. Valka stood her ground showing she wouldn't be pushed around. The queen smiled, this woman reminded Rayna of herself in many ways.

In a split second Valka crossed the distance and hit the queen in the stomach. Rayna didn't fight back at all. Not even when she got kicked, slapped, or had nails racked across. She endured Valka's yelling, "How dare you kidnap my son!" or "I can't believe you nearly turned him into one of your kind!" The yelling about her making moves on Stoick was a bit unexpected because she respected the man, but never had tried to anything more than a fellow leader.

Valka stopped when she exhausted herself. She took a few deep breaths, it felt good to get that anger out. She was astonished when all the damage she did to Rayna started healing at an accelerated rate. Within minutes all the bruises and scratches were gone. Rayna dusted herself up before helping Valka sit down on the grass along with her. "I did deserve that. I admit that I wasn't in the right mind when I ordered his kidnapping. I was in grief and madness."

Valka, looked at the woman seeing tears in her eyes. She could sense a deep pain in her inside her. With only a little hesitation, she placed her hand in Rayna's. There was a jerking sensation. She felt something, a powerful mental link form in her mind. It was pulling her until was hovering in the air above the ocean. Frightened, she struggled for a second then stopped. Nothing was happening to her. Calming down she took in her surroundings. It was a blood bath beneath her. Several Daypeaces were fighting for their lives against a group of poachers. There other creatures in the mix. She spotted Rayna's form, blood oozing from deep cuts, she was firing light magic trying to save her people, but failing.

_"Welcome to my mindscape," Rayna said appearing next to Valka._ _"This is my memory of the day I lost my family. As you can see it was a horrible battle. They came out of nowhere and hunted us down. As Nissa informed you our Dragon Hearts form mental bonds, bonds that touch the soul, mind, and body of the people closest to us." The queen gripped the guardian's hands tightly reliving the memory once more. _

_ "Nissa explained the Dragon Heart to me. I can't imagine what it would be like if I was interconnect with Hiccup and Stoick like you were. You felt all their pain. The exact moment their lives were served. You wanted to die with them, but had to live on for your people's sake correct?" Valka asked squeezing reassurance back to the Rayna. Rayna nodded, using her free hand to point to her heart. She made a slash across it, indicating her heart had broken in two. _

_ "I became so sick, nothing was healing me. A mother who had to bury her child before her should never happen. Just like you, I lost all I cared about. I pushed their memories away. I didn't listen when my one surviving family member tried to help. In many ways your son saved my life as he did my niece's." _

_ The mindscape changed showing different memories over the last five years. Rayna showed her how she cared about Hiccup like an aunt instead of mother. How her relationships grew stronger and that her people flourished with the new alliance. The mindscape stopped at the point when she had arrived at Berk this time. Then the mindscape changed, Valka's memories and emotions took over as a grand exchange took place. The bond was solidifying making each woman part of the other. _

Coming out of the trance, both of them now shared smiles as they now understood each other in greater detail. In many ways they were alike, suffering from the same pain. The only difference was Valka had a second chance with her family, to make up for lost time. Rayna would never have that, but if she did, she wouldn't waste a minute. "I know you're scared Valka, frighten that they won't forgive you. But if you don't try then you lose out on this miracle. Listen to your heart, you'll know what to do and say. Go on," the queen gently nudged her new friend back towards the caves. Valka shouted thanks as she headed back towards her family. After doing her good deed, Rayna put back on her entire outfit and then approached the White King to talk of an alliance.

* * *

The White King swam a bit closer lowering his tusks towards the queen. Rayna jumped on as she was carried up into the air. Regaining her balance she brushed her hair back as the eyes of the Ice Dragon's descendent examined her. When he was done he commented, **"That was very gregarious of you to help Valka. I have tried to help her before, but the language gap has always made conversation difficult. If it wasn't for your niece she still couldn't talk with us." **

Rayna smiled looking thoughtfully at the other dragons around. Looking around she felt at peace in this place. Stroking the tusks she felt the familiar connection when one Elemental descendent met another. Each of the twelve descendants balanced each other out, by complementing and keeping in check, the other ones. The secret powers of their ancestors lived deep in the blood, only to become active at a time of great danger.

**"I'm glad that she was able to help, I never knew she was a prodigy when it came to the secrets of the Daypeace legacy. I've seen Valka's memories and have felt your emotions towards my niece. I admit I was stunned that you asked her for an alliance instead of me." **

** "She was the first Daypeace I had encountered in my long life. The Nightfury and she, are the only other descendants of the Elementals, I've met. Before I came to rest here, I too traveled the world, but never found anyone else. Am I the first one of the Ice Dragon that you've met?" **The White King asked tilting his head a little. He cooed as Rayna scratched him behind the ear. He breathed ice on her head. Laughing, she conjured up white light throwing it up to the top of the ice structure. The light bounced off the ice creating reflections of the King and Queen. The other dragons saw this roaring their approval.

Rayna looked into waters below, she was searching for something, frowning when she couldn't find it. Walking closer to his face on the tusk she started to talk again. **"The only Bewilderbeast I've ever met was a skeleton when I went on my first tour to renew bonds with the other descendants. The Bewilderbeast had been friends with my mother, but had died between the twelve year gap of that particular tour. My psychometric abilities felt his pain as he died from a heart problem. His regret was that he hadn't done the ritual to create another Bewilderbeast." **

The White King eyes turned down. His whole body appeared to sag. He moved a bit until they were behind the waterfall. Shaking off the freezing water, he used his delicate claws to widen a small crack. Lowering his jaw, Rayna hopped off and walked through the mud, reaching the crack, she managed to squeeze her head in and peered inside. There, in the crack was large bluish white egg, encased in a block of ice, sitting in a small pool. She hesitantly touched the block, feeling a spark of life, she backed off.

Brushing the mud off her, she used her Dragon Heart, linking their minds. _The mindscape of the White King was vast. Every dragon that lived under his protection silhouette shone, representing the ties they had to this particular Bewilderbeast. Following the links she was finally surprised when she saw one glowing, indicating the one who he performed the ritual with. _

_**"I'm surprised, I didn't think you chose a female of this species, especially not your second in commands mother for this ritual," Rayna remarked in a surprised tone. **_

_All Bewilderbeast were male with the Elemental Ice Dragon being the original mother. In order for a new Bewilderbeast to be born a special ritual would take place. First, a female dragon in her prime and in heat had to be found. Then her blood had to be compatible with his to avoid rejection. Before the female could mate with her partner, the Bewilderbeast would make a small cut in underbelly dripping a few drops of blood into her womb. _

_ Later, after the mating between partners was compleated and the eggs started to develop, the blood would infuse with one egg changing it into a Bewilderbeast. Later, when it was laid the Bewilderbeast would encase the egg in special ice to keep it at the right temperature before finding the right place to keep it. The incubation period depended on how long it took the mother's species to hatch times three by the Bewilderbeast. That meant it could be a long or short incubation. Once the age hatched a smaller version of the Bewilderbeast was born, the only thing the offspring shared with their "mother" was their coloring. _

_**"Cloudjumper's mother, Skyskimmer, wanted to help out. This egg was the only one she laid after her last mating cycle. This life is precious, the child inside needs to be protected. It will be a least another year before he hatches. I have sensed the evil approaching closer every day. That is why I need an alliance with you, to protect my family." The White King's face popped up in front of her with a pleading expression. He gestured to all the dragon silhouette's again emphasizing his importance as an Alpha Dragon. **_

_Rayna understood that responsibility better than anyone. She couldn't leave this king without a queen at this time. Even though her people needed her, White King needed her help even more. Only their combined powers could combat Drago if what Stoick and Valka said was true. She won't leave until she knew this sanctuary was safe. _

_** "I promise that my people won't leave until the threat is dealt with. Besides, I need to meet this man and figure out how he is moving so fast across the oceans. If he's using the Gateways, then my Honor Guard needs to know so they can stop his use of them." **_

Both dragon leaders came out of the trance, a firm expression on their faces. Bowing towards the mighty Bewilderbeast, Rayna changed form, flying back up to her cave as fast as she could to inform her Honor Guard about the changes in their plan.

* * *

In the meantime the patrol had finished their rounds and returned to the main cavern. Ula was attempting to salvage the meal Valka had left burning on the stove. She managed to get it off before it burned too much, but it didn't look edible. Deciding the meal wasn't worth saving, she threw the charred gruel away and instead started to make a platter of veggies, from a small garden Valka had apparently cultivated for nutritional needs. "It's not much, but I hope a serving of chopped onions mixed with carrots and cabbage is okay with everyone. I know that everyone doesn't like cabbage," she joked.

No one laughed, cabbage wasn't a favorite food of Berks, not after Mildew attempted murder of both heirs. If Nissa hadn't broken his mind with her powers he would have killed the both of them. Even after the old man's death five years later most people refused to eat cabbage unless it was a last resort. Ula sighed before serving the food to everyone. She apologized for her weak joke as she started to eat. She grimaced, these carrots didn't taste very good.

"Sorry about the carrots, I never was much of gardener. I got use to the taste long ago," Valka spoke softly entering the cavern. She was standing tall, her hands folded behind her. "I usually just eat fish, the garden is supplemental. I think I have some potatoes we could add to make it better." She rummaged around in one of the cabinets for a few minutes. She started peeling the potatoes before chopping them into bits. Throwing them into a pot with water she whistled. Cloudjumper and the other dragons arrived followed by Queen Rayna. Cloudjumper heated up the water and soon they were all enjoying the potatoes.

"Um, this is an interesting flavor. I see your cooking has improved a bit over the years," Gobber informed her. Valka smiled a little looking down at her plate. She ignored Gobber as he spat out the meal. Raw and cooked veggies were not the best dinner meal.

Stoick glared his best friend, who grimaces ad shrugged apologetically. Facing his wife he asked her if she was alright. Valka smiled at him assuring Stoick she was fine. "I don't really cook if you remember." Stoick laughed heartily remember the night he discovered that. Even though her meatballs gave him food poisoning he loved her still. "Cooking wasn't your talent, but you had other strengths. I never met another woman who could spar with me head one and actually beat me with just a spear." Seeing her blush, he moved closer exchanging seats with Hiccup, who sat down next to Nissa. Both of them listened closely as the couple talked.

Valka touched his hand squeezing it tightly. She loved it when held her hand. All her fears melted away. "I never thought I see the day when Stoick, The Vast, Haddock would change his mind about something." Skullcrusher forced himself between the couple rubbing his scent all over the two of them. There were giggles from all sides. "A playful fellow isn't he?"

"You have no idea; yeah he can be playful at times. He once tried to share my bed and nearly broke it," Stoick responded. His expression was silly recalling that incident. In the end Skullcrusher had left him with a nasty bruise that took some time to heal. No matter, he loved Skullcrusher as much as he loved Thornado.

Valka barely contained her laughter. When she first came here Cloudjumper acted like a mother hen around him, convinced she would hurt herself if he left her alone for more than two minutes. She was starting to ease up around her husband. Without realizing it the two of them eased into a conversation, catching up with one another.

Hiccup was smiling so wide he thought it would fall off his face. Finally, his only wish for the past fifteen years was coming true. His family was whole again. Judging by his parents actions he knew that it would be a long road. His mom didn't seem ready to accept forgiveness, she appeared to want to make amends for her actions. Stoick looked ready to ask if she would be his wife again, but was afraid of rejection.

_"They're both afraid Hiccup. Love and marriage are complicated matters. Even if you love someone deeply, it doesn't mean you're meant to be together for a life time. Some marriages are more about power remember? There's no love at the beginning. It might develop or it might not. It all depends on the circumstances," _Nissa whispered to him via their bond. She had been listening to Hiccup's soul. She wanted her "brother" to be happy again.

_"I know, as much as I want them to remarry, I can't force them. I wish their song had helped earlier. Why did my mom run from it before? It was their special song."_

Both of them tapped their chins thinking it over for a few minutes. They came to the same conclusion snapping their fingers in delight. Everyone stared at them wondering what they were thinking. Standing up they whispered to each other in a mix of languages. "Enough of that, please speak Norse already," Stoick asked.

"Sorry Dad, but I think I know the reason the two of you can't move forward. The song, it was all wrong," Hiccup insisted. He was getting strange looks as he stood by his family. He joined all their hands together as Orli and Toothless flanked him. Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher held back waiting to see what would happen. "Dad, Mom, your song doesn't work anymore. It was start of a marriage, a promise between you two to love and cherish each other. Except it isn't the start of something new anymore is it?"

Valka looked at her son puzzling. "What do you mean by that?" Looking at the family she left, she wondered how their song wasn't right anymore. "Please explain."

Coming over Nissa stopped a few inches from the family. "Your song was one of hope at the beginning of a marriage. In this moment, you are reconstituting that vow. In a way, you're renewing your bonds, becoming a true family. Such an event needs a new song to consecrate it."

"Let me guess, you've already picked a song haven't you my niece?" Rayna asked standing beside her. The princess nodded enjoying the gentle embrace her aunt gave her. "Then lets us help. Do you need music, mindscape or both?"

Nodding at the last part, she looked on the floor for something to project her voice. Skull crusher ripped a stalagmite from the ground and gave it to her. Smiling she patted the tracker thanking him. "Remember, I'm singing about the emotions inside you." Before Valka and Stoick could protest Hiccup gave his best puppy eye pout asking him to trust his sister/friend.

The music started to play as the other Daypeaces began to harmonize and using their surroundings to create the music, with a little help from Gobber. Rayna started amplifying the bonds with Valka and Nissa to increase the power of the Dragon Heart, drawing the entire Haddock family into the family's memories. Seeing the memory starting to play Nissa started to sing, "I Still Believe," by Hayden Panettiere.

"_Somehow I know I will find a way, too a brighter day in the sun.  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me. Someday soon he'll see I'm the one  
I won't give up on this feeling. And nothing could keep me away"_

In the mindscape they saw memories of Valka and Stoick growing up. Their first dates and courtship. At last they saw the scene where Stoick sung the song for the first time and Valka accepted. The next lyrics were accompanied by memories of their wedding, even their first year together.

"_'Cause I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

_I know what's real cannot be denied. Although it may hide for a while. With just one touch love can conquer fears turning all your tears into smiles."_

Images changed together. It showed the family together. Then their separate lives after Valka was taken and Stoick lost himself in grief. It was about this time the dragons entered their lives.

"_Love can make miracles. Change everything, lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing. Love is forever. When you fall it's the greatest power of all!"_

The memories now flash forwarded showing the last five years up until now. Stoick and Valka were dancing with their son as the dragons joined them. Laughter of joy filled the air as the release of the past was felt as the family came together. It was a beautiful scene as Nissa started to sing the last lyrics before Hiccup grabbed her hand pulling her into the group as Valka did the same with Rayna. They were family too.

"_Oh I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe,  
believe in love _

_Yes I still believe. Believe in love. I still believe in love,  
I still believe, believe in love." _

The mindscape disappeared as the family and friends all hugged one another. When Stoick asked Valka again to return to Berk to be his wife she accepted. She kissed him as Hiccup hugged her. The dragons all cheered as Rayna used her divine power to remarry them. It was truly blessed moment.

* * *

Unfortunately, the moment ended with both heirs sucking in a deep breath. They bent over in pain surprising the adults. Nissa struggled not to change forms as Hiccup did his best to keep from borrowing dragon powers. Their gem necklaces were glowing brightly. They could feel someone's fear and sadness across the distance.

Hiccup gripped the wall tightly digging his fingers into the rock face leaving a trail of claw marks. Sweat was pouring down his face. Nissa shook her head trying to regain focus. At the same time they both said the same name. "Astrid!"

"Astrid, what about Astrid? Son talk to me, what's wrong?" Stoick asked.

"I can sense her, it's as if the necklace is joining my spirit with hers I sense she close," He whispered as got control of his body.

"_Close as she's on our doorstep or close in that she's a few miles from us?" _Toothless inquired. Hiccup's reply to the second puzzled the Night Fury. The necklaces had never acted like that before.

"_Didn't the White King mention some kind of view portal earlier? Cloudjumper exactly what is housed in the ice structure attached to the ceiling?" _Orli asked looking at the Stormcutter in the eyes.

_"A grand arch made of stones I've never seen before with crystals all over it. There are markings on it. The pictures change all the time as the sun's ray pass through the ice causing the light to bounce all over the structure." _

Hearing that description all the Daypeaces went still. It couldn't be could it? If was what they suspected it was different from the majority of them they had encountered. "Cloudjumper, we need to investigate that ice structure immediately."

Mounting their dragons/changing forms they all flew up high to the top of the ice sanctuary where a giant snowflake structure was attached. Slipping inside they walked a little ways until the came to the center. What they saw confirmed their theory.

"It _is_ a Gateway, but this one different. It's similar to the one on the Mysterious Island. But instead of showing past events and space, this one shows the present of whatever one wants." Ula informed the group after studying the carvings. Doing some calculations in her head she took in account of the distance of the portal energy, the amount of light and refraction, and the power of Old Magic. "I think I know why Hiccup and Nissa's necklaces reacted like this. Wherever Astrid is, she on the edge of the distance this portal can take you if you were to use to travel. The rate of refraction means we can get real time communication. The Old Magic that powers this device seems to draw strength directly from the Sanctuary keeping it running at full power."

"So what we're seeing now," Gobber stated pointing to the portal that was showing dragons racing away from an approaching armada. "Is happening in real time?" He went to touch the portal before Davin and Steiner dragged him away. "What I was just going to touch it?"

Davin frowned, pulling Gobber's arms a little tighter then he needed. "It's never a good idea to touch a viewing Gateway, You might lose an arm." Gobber pouted, but obeyed him.

Valka stepped closer causing the image to zoom in on Drago. Finally she was looking at her enemy face to face for the first time. This was the man that dared to control dragons. Who didn't care how much he mutilated her dragon family. Drago was determined to kill her and the Alpha. She curled her hand around Stoick's as held her tight.

Hiccup and Nissa started to touch the carvings despite the warnings from Ula. Queen Rayna made a hand gesture telling her to stand down. She asked Orli to go outside and be ready to repeat what they learned to the White King in real time.

The image changed once again as energy from the necklaces fused into the portal. In a blink of an eye they saw Astrid lying against Stormfly's head holding her necklace tightly. She sensed something looking up and smiled. "Hiccup! Nissa! How is this possible?"

"No time for explanations. Where are you and what is going on?" Hiccup asked hurriedly. "Did you find Drago?"

When she righted herself they saw the lack of her braid and the bruises on her body. "We found Drago and a lot about him! He's from across the ocean I mean he's from the new world! I found journal entries and pictures. Hiccup, he's using fallen scales from the Elemental Metal dragon to build his traps and armor for the dragons! In fact, if I'm right, he's using a special ocarina in tune with metal bands to control a God."

"A god, that's not possible they don't exist on the same plane as us," Nissa said confused. Her eyes widen along with her aunt's. They said it at the same time. "He's got another Bewilderbeast under his control!" shocking everyone including the Alpha as Orli translated for him.

"That would explain a lot, including him controlling the Gateways we thought had died. Thirty years of war and pain, all because of that man's ambitions and madness!" Fia snarled angrily gripping her sword tightly.

"Astrid, tell us everyone you can about the situation right now!" Stoick barked. The chief and his wife listened closely as she described everything that had happened. He was proud of the riders staying with the enemy. Even if they couldn't free all the dragons at least they disabled some traps. Valka asked the girl how far out she thought the ships were.

"Um I don't think we'll make landfall until tomorrow morning, at least we'll be there by midday. Chief, Hiccup, Lady Thief. We're outnumbered, have less weapons, and if Drago can control dragons I don't know how to beat him. It might be better to evacuate."

Rayna shook her head giving the girl a stern look. "Impossible. Too many dragons here, are sick and injured, too old or young, or can't survive out there for long," the queen explain. Standing straight and tall with her arms moving in front she continued. "This place is their home, they have nowhere else to go. It's the Alpha's job to protect his home, his family from everyone; especially from enemies."

"_Not to mention all the eggs here, especially the special one. It would be dangerous to move it at this stage," _Cloudjumper whispered.

"_On the other claw, if Drago's forces come the entire Sanctuary could be destroyed along with the egg. I'm all for a good fight, but are we certain standing our ground is a good idea?" _

"_Toothless, we have no choice. Even if we lose this place, Drago would just follow us and hunt down all the other save homes for the dragons. We need to end this now. The White King refuses to be a coward. I'm going to honor my promise." _

"We all are. Astrid, keep your head down low. How strong are your power levels?" Nissa asked. According to her they were high. "Be ready to use the ultimate Old Magic. In the meantime we'll prepare for war."

"Astrid I love you. Stay safe."

"You too Hiccup." With that the Gateway shut down leaving a mixed group together. It was time to figure out how to defend the Sanctuary from Drago.


	6. Battle Cry

Everyone in the Sanctuary was on high alert for danger. Several dragons with, good long distant eyesight and extremely sharp hearing, were doing patrols outside, keeping in roaring distance. The rest of the dragons had gathered on perches throughout the inner Sanctuary. For once even the hatchlings were listening to someone.

The group had gathered near the White King, who had a very serious expression on his face. Beneath the water; he was sharpening his claws while testing the strength in his body. Steiner and Davin were helping out by using their swords to sharpen his tusks.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to come up with solid war plan. Thanks to Astrid's warning they knew what they were up against, still the question was there enough time to prepare for the attack. Nissa brought up the first major point.

"We can't risk the young. If Drago intends to search this Sanctuary thoroughly before destroying it, we can't let him find the eggs or the hatchlings. They're too vulnerable to attack," she pointed out to everyone. All around her the entire pack voiced the same concern, over the hatchlings protests they could take care of themselves. "We need to hide them in safe location until the battle is over."

_"There are deeper, better protected ice caves further in. They are less likely to break during a battle and they're hard to get to without a dragon's full cooperation. Even controlled dragons would try to follow their base instincts to keep the hatchlings and eggs safe," _Cloudjumper suggested. The mother dragons agreed that the deep ice caverns was the best option for their young. Even with the risk of moving the eggs, it was better to chance early cracking, then let Drago get his hands on them. Seeing their mother's worried expressions the hatchlings quieted down.

_**"I agree the children need to be protected. Mothers, gather your eggs and hatchlings. Mystery Class, assist them with the move, cover their tracks. None of Drago's forces must know where they are hidden. Cloudjumper! I need you to move my egg with rest. Find a special secure spot for it before returning here understood?" **_The White King commanded, his voice echoing all over the habitat. Though the other dragons didn't quite know what he was saying, they got the geste of it.

"Shouldn't the elderly be going with them? They be much safer with the young then fighting against Drago's forces," Gobber asked. He was sharpening his hook and double checking his peg leg to make sure it wouldn't break. Next to him Grump was flexing his tail, gathering as much energy from his hidden reserves of possible. Gobber waved his hand over towards the ledges were several older dragons sat. They seemed annoyed with Gobber's assumption they were too old to fight.

"Dragons always defend their home, no matter how old they are," Ula informed him, sheathing her sword. She stood up calling reassurances to the insulted dragons. _"He didn't mean it, he's concerned for your safety, and he's not insinuating that your experience is not valued." _

_ "He better mean that! We didn't live to be this old by not winning battles!" _one, cranky male Shockjaw growled. The others growled in agreement, most boasting about their past victories before a loud whistling pierced the air. The elders who had hearing problems grimaced at the loud sound that opened the ear drums right back up.

Fia was the one whistling, her own expression was one of a seasoned warrior, unhappy with the "young" recruits. "Boasting of past victories waste time an energy. Drago's army will be here in mere hours! Now is not the time for injured pride! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Are you hatchlings or elders?" Her little speech made the elders frown unhappily realizing that they had wasted time. "Good, now I have a strategy that will make the most of your potential. A row of elders will hang back protecting the Sanctuary. It is your job to make sure that the White King isn't called out. He's the most vital piece and we can't lose him."

_**"I will not hide in here like a coward. I will protect my pack. It's what an Alpha does!" **_

_** "No one is accusing you of being a coward Ice Lord, but they need you to be safe. Without your will and protection they will have no choice, but to obey the call of the other Bewilderbeast. If that happens than it will nearly be impossible to beat him," **_Orli assured him, her eyes looking into his hopefully conveying a message of love and faith. She understood his frustration. Her grandfather Mungo was leader of the Nightfury pack. He would also want to be in the middle of the action, even when it was best he stay safe.

Toothless brought her back to the war plans. Davin and Steiner had joined in with the strategy session, with the Haddocks occasionally chiming in. For some reason both royals were listening instead of participating. He wondered if they had a secret plan they were cooking up between themselves.

Orli saw her mate frowning. He was displaying his usual confidence, serious and determination. For the second time in her life with him she saw that he was scared. She nudged him, _"Why are you worried? You're the strongest and bravest Nightfury I've ever met. You've saved so many lives and defeat great foes. Why are you scared?" _

_ "I'm a partner, brother, and soon to be father. The stakes are much higher now. The way Stoick and Valka talked about Drago, they described him almost god like. Even Astrid was intimated by him. I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to what I care about the most," _Toothless admitted. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He turned his head back staring at his brother's family.

Each of the Haddocks were adding to the plan. The Honor Guard had developed a plan were a row of elders mixed with young adults would protect the Sanctuary. A few select elders would be in the midst of the battle, leading small bands of mixed dragon types in trying to take down as many soldiers as possible.

"We need to take out the traps as fast as possible. We need teams of three. One Sharp class to take out the trap, a Stocker class to protect the Sharp from soldiers and Fear class to rescue the dragons while keeping track of everyone else in the group," Valka informed them, using her staff in the dirt to show what she meant. Her diagram was very intricate. "I've used this strategy successfully many times against trappers with a high success rate. It all depends on if we can keep the ground troops from springing the traps," she mused. She looked at her husband, hoping he had an idea they could use.

Stoick stroked his beard looking at the diagram as the others drew their parts of the plan in it. He took a look at all the dragons in the inner Sanctuary counting their numbers. "Those weapons are the key to Drago's capture rate. If we use the long distant shots from the Boulder class, we would risk less dragons. Maybe making an opening for us to push through to Drago." He drew his own part of the plan. The Boulder class approved of the idea, already chewing on their favorite rocks.

Gobber scratched his head, tugging at his beard braids. "It's good plan, but even with the riders sudden emergence, we can't keep the path open long enough to reach the ships, let alone Drago."

"We'll use Mystery class dragons to cause confusion. While the Strike and Tidal take out the ships. Toothless and I will try to prevent the other Bewilderbeast from emerging. If we prevent the two Alphas from meeting than the dominance fight won't happen."

Nissa frowned thinking about the weather outside. Clouds had gathered blocking the sun. They would have to get rid of them so the Daypeaces could be at full strength, while she had access to her full magical potential. Of course, she would help Hiccup and the riders, while the Honor Guard kept watch over her aunt, but it didn't seem like enough of a plan. "This whole plan hinges on not a domianince battle happens. What if we can't prevent that? What do we do then?"

"Then it will be up to me to use my full royal abilities to help the White King fight," Rayna spoke up for the first time. The two Alphas had been locked in conversation via Dragon Heart for some time now. "Gaining victory of a Queen or King is difficult. If a Queen and King work together, it's nearly impossible to defeat them."

Nissa's eyebrows raised as she looked at her aunt. She was standing tall and prideful like a Queen, but her mentality was that of a warrior. Even without the Dragon Heart, Nissa could tell her aunt was already pushing her power past her normal levels in preparation to battle. "Aunt Rayna, what do you mean full power? I thought that you used your full power when you battled Stoick that one time."

She looked at Stoick then Valka before replying. "I took it easy on him. In my grief I couldn't focus enough to use my full power. I've only had to use it twice before. Once before you were born and then when you were a small child to protect the island. As a direct descendent of Helios, I can only use this power under certain circumstances and if my mind, body, and soul are perfectly aligned." The others shivered when she said those words wondering what she could do when she passed her already impressive limits. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Then I guess we need to prepare ourselves for battle. Our foes will be here in a few hours. Let's make sure we win this war!" Valka shouted. The whole nest shook with the sounds of determination echoed across the ice. They would win the war no matter what.

* * *

Dawn had risen an hour ago when the patrol returned with news. Drago's armada was only half an hour out. He was coming in fast and already some of his army was flying ahead to launch a preemptive strike. They had met with some surprising resistance.

Upon reaching the island the fast flying Strike class dragons were puzzled by something. It seemed the Northern Lights were circling the island acting as a light barrier to keep them out. They tried to fly through it only to bounce off hard, somehow the light was solid. The enemy dragons tried again to get through, but this time when they failed to get through a murky brown aura outlined their bodies identifying them as the enemy. The leading dragon, a Skrill with scars on its face, ordered his team to try to fly up and then down through the top of the dome.

The dragons climbed high into the sky, holding their position for a minute, before diving at speeds surpassing the peregrine falcon. As they approached they started firing blasts at the barrier. The barrier shook and vibrated, but didn't crack. In fact more light was poured into it. Milliseconds before they could hit the top of the barrier split, turning into wave of both visible and non-light striking them. The ultra violet and info red scrambled their eyesight as the remaining sent them crashing into the ocean.

The barrier started to fluctuate as below on a ledge Nissa stood. Her amethysts was at full power flooding her with its magic, enhancing her own natural magic power. Sweat was visible as struggled to keep standing tall. She spread her hands wide pointing them upwards trying to keep the spell alive. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this before I have to let go. We need the clouds burned away now!" she pleaded to her fellow Daypeaces.

_ "You heard the Princess, fireball barrage now!" _Steiner shouted in Dragonese. The Honor Guard, with three Nadders and two Thyphoomerangs, were on the peak of the glacier. Taking a deep breath to gather as much power as they could, they released their flames at the same time through the opening Nissa created. The sky appeared to be on fire as the clouds started to burn away. Even from a distance Drago could see this.

"What do they think they're doing?" he whispered to himself. He adjusted the lens so he could see further in greater detail. All around him his army and dragons watched as the fiery sky was swept away on the winds. The glorious sunbeams covered everything, including the ship. Drago covered himself with his cloak, while the men pulled down the hoods to avoid being blinded. In contrast the dragons soaked up as much sunlight as possible. True, they were the only warm blood reptiles in the world, but they still took advantage of the sun to get that extra burst of energy. Seeing this, Drago twirled his staff with rage before slamming it down. No parlor magic trick would prevent him from taking what was his. "Full speed ahead! Get us on those beaches! Prepare the first wave of the attack!"

Upon reaching the beach, the ship's weapons were fired, attempting break the barrier. With the sun out with only a few dark clouds remaining, Nissa dropped the spell turning it into a barrage of light bolts taking out several of target men. They wouldn't be getting up for a while.

Behind her, the White King, gave the command. The first wave of dragons flew out from different points in the Sanctuary. The middle age dragons launched head first in battle clashing with the dragons as midair fights started. The dragons aura's were still visible for identification of which dragon followed who. Seeing a chance for an opening the soldiers started pulling out the traps and foot soldier weapons.

There was a surprise waiting in the sand for the soldiers. When they started to march forth to dragons they stepped on some "hot mines." Several soldiers, including one unfortunate Captain Tiriaq, found themselves yelling as leather of their shoes started to melt and their feet blistered. When other soldiers dropped their weapons to check on their comrades, they got attacked by the second surprise jumping off the rocks littering the beach. Terrible Terrors struck hard and fast, destroying the weapons before attack the soldiers. It had been Hiccup's idea to use a few stray Fireworms and the Terrors to take out the first wave of soldiers, slowing down Drago in the process.

* * *

The Haddocks, Gobber, and Nissa mounted their dragons to observe the attack from above, waiting for a chance to get close to Drago. For the first time in battle, Nissa flew as herself guarded by Orli. With the Nightfury female covering her she got ready to use her flames. Flying towards the far left, a mixed group was doing their best to take out the soldiers. An elderly Nadder hung back giving advice to the youngsters. _"Aim with care, we're not sure if they have dragons on the smaller ships! You two, take out the weapons. The rest of you keep up the attack on the soldiers. Don't get to close!" _

_ "Elder Dapplespots, behind you!" _ The elder didn't even have a chance to brace herself as a much younger Timberjack, in armor, captured her in one wing, intending to bring her to a trap. It was a clash of wills. Dapplespots refused to be taken prisoner. She dug her head spikes into the skin tearing holes in it. The Timberjack roared in pain flinging her off him. He struck out with his beheading claws drawing blood. Insults got exchanged as they started to chase each other in the sky.

Nissa flew faster, noticing the Timberjack was leading Dapplespots into a trap. She was already gathering her blue fire, to put the soldiers to sleep, when Orli tugged her up higher. They barely dodged being struck by a flying bola. The princess roared in frustration as one of their own was captured. _"NO! We can't leave her!" _

_ "There are more dragons to save, this is only the first wave. We're going to lose a lot more before this battle is over," _Orli growled back to her as they headed up out of the line of attack. She did a barrel roll under and over Nissa keeping her safe. _"You've been in battle before Princess. I understand that you feel personally responsible for everyone because of your vow, but you must remain focused." _

Nissa nodded, she needed to keep her cool. She and the humans had to watch and assist the first wave. Only when the riders emerged could they attack with full power. She would have to wait just a bit longer to go on the offensive.

Valka was also struggling, trying to keep out of the battle for now. Cloudjumper gave her a comforting coo as Stoick and Skullcrusher joined them. On the beach below, many of her beloved dragons risked their lives. Her trap free teams had made great progress. It appeared that Hiccups had managed to disable a fear traps before hiding. Seeing some of the bait dragons break free and join their side gave her hope. "We're winning! We need to keep pushing. Drago mustn't be allowed to win."

"Aye Valka, I know. Don't let your guard down. They still outnumber us and most of their equipment is working," Stoick reminded his wife. He clutched his ax tight doing a quick survey. The battle seemed about even right now, but that could change in a second. Especially since he couldn't find Drago.

At that moment, Drago was jumping off his ship into water, shouting orders as he started heading for the Sanctuary. "Take down as many dragons as you can! We only need the strong ones, not those weak elders! I want those dead now, all able bodies get ready to storm the Sanctuary. I want every egg and hatchling they have!" he bellowed as loud as he could. He looked around enraged by the battle before him.

He was use to some resistance. After all, fools would attempt to stop him before he crushed them under his foot. Even the members of his own army, both human and dragon, rebelled against him at times. Using the ocarina and metal combo to reinforce his control routinely was second nature to him. This time was different. This nest was putting up quite the defense. His own dragons were having trouble capturing the other Bewilderbeast's pack. Narrowing his eyes he could spy the outline of humans high up into the air. "No human will defeat a god! Release the second wave!"

* * *

Before he made it ten feet up the beach their unexpected explosion followed by a series of popping sounds and metal hissing as it was burned. Looking up he was shocked to see the riders, their dragons, plus Eret, flying high in the air cheering loudly. The Terrible Terrors let out a screeching song, harming several soldiers' ears, before flying to join the elders in protecting the Sanctuary.

Astrid urged Stormfly higher into the sky until she was next to Hiccup and Toothless. "Glad to see you're alive babe. So what have you been up to here?" she casually asked, as Eret clutched the saddle behind her for dear life. He let out a yelp as Stormfly flicked her tail sending a row of spines descending on the beach caging a few soldiers.

"Oh you know meeting a Bewilderbeast, spend time with my mom who's the Guardian of this Sanctuary. Oh, did I mention that my parents just got remarried?" Hiccup joked waving his hands towards his parents. They made a magnificent sight flying side by side as they descended into battle. Hiccup grinned with pride as he watched his mother lead the dragons into the second wave.

Valka was a strong leader, the dragons followed her commands because they believed in her, and not because she forced them do what she asked. Getting close to each dragon using her knowledge to unlock their hidden powers. As enemy dragons came after her and Cloudjumper she twirled her staff creating a sound that made the dragons' turnaround from her. Narrowing her eyes through her helmet she spotted her prey. "I see Drago!" He's heading for the Sanctuary!" Without waiting for her husband she dove down to take him on.

"Valka wait! Skullcrusher follow her! See if you can help sink those ships"! Stoick bellowed. He dove after his wife, the urge to protect her stronger than before. He wouldn't lose her a second time.

While this was going on all the riders, Orli, and Nissa had joined up together in the skies observing the battle. They could see the Strike and Tidal class dragons working together. They managed to take down two ships, but the main one was standing. Judging by the mass of bubbles in front of it; none of the dragons wanted to get to close to it. Hiccup frowned, if they didn't take out the main ship then the armada could still attack.

_"We can't risk anyone getting to close to that Murky King. He's got no will of his own, he'll extend his control over anyone who gets close enough then will be in real trouble," _Toothless reminded his rider. Even high up in the sky, he could feel the Bewilderbeast trying to claw into his mind. It was only because of the strong bonds boosted by old magic the riders' dragons could fly without worry.

Orli flew close to her mate, her heart pounding. The rush of adrenaline was making it difficult to concentrate. Gnashing her teeth she spoke up. _"The objective is to keep both Bewilderbeasts from meeting. We can't have a fight for dominance remember?" _

_ "She's right, I can tell you now that it's taking all the power of my aunt's Dragon Heart and the Honor Guard to keep him inside. We need to stop this fight before it happens, otherwise the consequences could be disastrous," _Nissa growled to her friends. The others agreed as they started to transfer some of their own mental strength to their dragons.

Eret was getting nervous, seeing as all the riders were undoing their straps and whispering in Dragonese to their dragons. "Alright, will someone, please tell me what is going on? Just what do you think a couple of young adults can do?" He didn't get an answer as they all free fell towards the earth below.

Eret kept screaming they were going to die over and over again. He was begging Odin to spare his life, that he almost missed Astrid's orders to him. "Take control of the reins and protect Stormfly," she informed him as she slowly started to push herself up as the flight began to level. They were still at least two miles in the air as she got ready to jump. Eret grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy? You won't survive the jump."

* * *

Astrid tore her arm free, "Don't worry about me. I'm about to show you one of the advantages of Old Magic," she called over her shoulder as she jumped. She was falling fast towards the beach earning shouts from the enemy as the pointed to her. Taking a deep breath she focused all her energy on the special power inside her. At half a mile from slamming into the ground a brilliant sapphire light surrounded her as eyes glowed brightly. She stopped herself in midair levitating to their utter disbelief.

"Get ready for a serious beating," Astrid whispered to herself. She extended her arms outward palms wide open. The soldiers on the ships firing their long range weapons let out curses in their native tongue. The weapons were twisting and ripping right out of their housing, all the while glowing blue. Astrid saw several projectiles heading her way in response so she levitated out of the way punching with her fists. At the same time several traps caved in before being ripped open.

On the ground below Snotlout and Fishlegs were working as one. Snotlout moved first, the opal glow making him invurnable to all attacks. He withstood fire and lightning blast. The spears and pike just bounced off him as he marched through the army giving them a beat down.

Behind him Fishlegs used his super inhuman strength to deal with stragglers while freeing dragons. Now Vikings were known for their strength, but Fishlegs was lifting six hundred pound cages lifting them like they were empty barrels. His strength broke bolos with one finger. Digging into the ground he pulled out a huge chunk, half the size of the main ship before hurling it at one of the other ships sinking it.

On the far left side of the beach the Twins were hard at work. Ruffnut used her powers of projection wisely. She created large tools in the air, including blacksmith prongs to pull the armor off a few dragons. Whirling her hands she created a chain, linking the men together in jails she constructed.

Her brother was covering her back. He blasted the sand with fire, causing it to change into glass. The men couldn't get a grip on the ground falling down. A good portion of Drago's Sharp class dragons broke from the battle to start admiring themselves. He stamped his foot hard on the ground as new mounds of rock popped up making it even more difficult to get inside the Sanctuary. Controlling the water he tried unsuccessfully to create a whirlpool to trap the Murky King only for the water to shoot high in the air. That was not good.

On the far right Orli and Nissa worked together freeing more dragons. The female Nightfury was a blur as she swerved around the dragons leading them on a merry chase as Nissa blasted them with her flames. Injured dragons fell into the sand sleeping soundly. Wilder ones were caged as her yellow flames took away their strength. She didn't dare use her sexual arousal purple flames in this chaos.

"_That's enough, we need to back up Hiccup and Toothless. Let's hope this is enough to keep the other alpha from emerging!"_

* * *

Down on the beach below Drago had reached his boiling point. Never had anyone come this close to defeating him! Only his brother Ujarak had come close to preventing him from fulfilling his destiny. His brother's words echoed in his mind. No, he would kill anyone who had the heart of dragon. Abruptly he was forced to think fast on his feet when he narrowly dodged the cutting edge of Valka's staff.

"You will not take our dragons! They are under the protection of the Alpha!" Valka informed him. She struck out with her staff while Drago blocked. He pushed her back only for her to stand her ground. Driving her staff into the ground she did a spin kick hitting him hard in the face. Drago ignored the blood spilling from his cut as he drew his weapon in a wide arc striking Valka so hard her mask came off.

"A woman? You are the one who's been stealing my dragons? I admit I'm a bit surprised to know that the Bewilderbeast would choose such a dainty, pathetic _woman _as a Guardian," he sneered, striking at her again and again causing her to shuffle backwards. She held her staff out in defense keeping him from getting in any blows. Switching tactics he kicked at her, she rolled to her right only to get kicked in the back hard. She screamed as he used his staff to knock hers away and corner her against the ice.

Valka, was disoriented. She couldn't focus and was completely unaware as Drago got ready to bludgeon her to death. A protective warmth combined with the feeling of overwhelming love filled her as she heard Stoick's battle cry. Clearing her head she watched with pride as her husband defend her.

Stoick the Vast was earning his points as chief today. He ignored Drago's astonishment swinging his axe nicking his staff. That angered the Inuit struck back. It was blurry flash of weapons and fists. Neither man was gaining ground. Even when Valka joined the fight, he easily handled both. He pivoted hard to get a bit of distance. "What a surprise, the man who wanted to kill enough dragons to make a coat of arms, is the partner to a woman who tries to be one of these beasts."

"Save you breath Drago, we won't allow you to call out your Murky King! No matter what you will not kill the White King and take his family," Stoick snarled. The madman just laughed, whirling his staff around. The eerie melody played horrifying everyone. Friend and foe alike screamed as the Murky King emerged from his underwater hideout. His girth created waves sending the Tidal class dragons out to sea. With a roar he fired a blizzard of ice that coated the wings of elders and young, who had done their best to protect the Sanctuary. Making no sound they fell to the ground landing either in the sand or snow unable to move.

* * *

_"Not good, not good at all! We have no choice now. Aunt Rayna, we need you and the King now!"_ Nissa called out via her bond. She could feel her aunt becoming calm and determined. There was a sudden rush of power through the bond met by an ancient wise mind. She felt the deep loyalty of the Honor Guard. She hoped it would be enough.

All eyes focused on the ice structure. The Murky King was waiting on his haunches bellowing his challenge. The aura lights around the dragons were flickering white and brown. There was a burst of flames as the Honor Guard melted through the ice striking first. Fia and Ula zoomed past avoiding the tusks with ease. They nimbly avoided being struck by the tail. Criss crossing the giant body they both blew their yellow attribute flames over his body.

_"I can't tell if we're doing any good! He might be too big for our flames to take any effect," _Ula commented. Somersaulting in the air she landed on the Bewilderbeast back, digging her claws in. She couldn't even scratch the surface.

_"Watch out!" _Fia called out pulling her friend out of danger before they both got frosted. Steiner and Davin, who had tried to attack the Murky King's chest also flew out of the way. They could sense the Alpha attempting to use his mental powers to control them. For a second they seemed to fall under spell, only to break free.

"How? No dragon can resist the Alpha!" Drago yelled, pushing his control further. He ordered his beast to rip the ice apart now! The Bewilderbeast didn't even make it half a step as the ice shattered. The White King stood there in all his glory firing his own ice blast of challenge. Hovering above his head drawing power from the sun was another dragon, who seemed to be bending the light around her. "What in the world?"

"Let's see how well your Bewilderbeast can fight against an Alpha and a Queen of the Draconia Daypeaces fight as one!" Valka snarled charging after Drago. Not wishing to be disturbed, he had his beast block her path with a row of ice as he made his way to the battle. If his suspicions about this Queen was right, then he was about to gain a powerful prize.

_**"I'll distract him, get ready to hit him hard!" **_

_** "Understood Queen Rayna, remember we need to keep my pack safe as well," **_

Rayna nodded, her body started pulsating different colors as she bent the light through her body. Swinging her tail blade she unleashed a rainbow wave that was super sharp. The wave actually removed bits of the top layer of the tusks! The Murky King blasted her only for her to change for a few seconds into pure light!

The White King used this distraction to make his move. He ran, ducked under and tried gorge his challenger. He managed to get a deep slash in before getting away. Both dragons slashed out with their front paws, neither one of them winning that blow. White King endured Murky King's blast of ice as he shot icicles into the air. Rayna infused light into them using her wings to send them crashing across the Murky King's crest. The light seemed to be giving him a headache, but at the same time he wasn't backing down.

Hiccup, along with Toothless, Orli, and Nissa, watched the exchange from high above and little back. Neither of them had seen Queen Rayna use the full power of light magic before. She seemed so much faster and stronger then before. As the Alphas continued to fight she kept firing a broad range of her flames causing damage. When the White King was forced back again she started singing in tune with his rumbles. "Why is she doing that?"

_"Look, their combined song is keeping the Murky Beast from controlling the other dragons. He can't split his attention between the dragons he controls, the White Kings' while trying to beat two royals!" _ Toothless pointed out. It was true and as the battle continued more and more humans were running back the ships to avoid being trampled.

Orli looked at the battle feeling dread. Neither Bewilderbeast was tiring. The fight for dominance was going to destroy this island. The Honor Guard was trying to get closer, but couldn't find an opening. Meanwhile, the riders and Hiccup's parents had gotten caught up in their own fights, unable to lend aid.

Nissa was worried for her aunt, she was demonstrating great power, but nothing on the level of the full Royal Power, she had mentioned before. At that moment Rayna broke free from the fight. She turned entirely indigo as the sunlight passed through the shattered iceberg before hitting her. She kept going around and around breathing indigo flames. When she finished her task, she got bit out of the way and roared, firing a single beam of indigo light into the center. What happened next was unbelievable.

_"No way, no way in Tyra's name is that possible!" _whispered Nissa, but she couldn't deny what she was seeing. A Gateway portal had formed in the air. Out of it flew the remaining Honor Guard and Healer Skerry with his aide. _ "I had no idea she could open portal like that! Why didn't she before?" _

_ "Remember what you aunt said about perfect alignment? She has to be in a perfect state of mind while being in tuned with her soul and body. That's hard to achieve," _Hiccup replied to her in Dragonese. Even with more forces coming to their aid, was it enough to win this fight? Hiccup wasn't waiting to find out. The small group of four flew down towards the beach looking for Drago.

* * *

The madman was making his way closer to his Bewilderbeast. He had enough of these unwelcomed intruders. He was going to order the Murky King to kill that female so he could finally finish off the White King. He raised his staff and started spinning it. His beast listened changing his attentions. He started to fire icy blasts at these new dragons. He tracked their movements. These dragons were exceptionally agile and had great endurance. The queen hadn't even tired yet.

"Guess I'll have to use a different dragon to end this. A few Nightmares and Nadders should do the trick," he whispered to himself. He was starting to play a different when a duel plasma blast struck at his feet. He went flying across the beach. He skid to a stop and was about to react when a flat tail blade hit him across the abdomen followed up by claw strikes tearing bits of his hair out.

A barrage of bolts of light hit the ground driving him further and further from his beast. The ground beneath him shook as a row of holes opened up. It was humiliating to be playing dodge the holes. There was another round of plasma blasts until he was in a rocky alcove, as far away as he could get from his conquered god. Snatching up a fallen crossbow he waited until the sand settle before shooting his first arrow.

The quartet swerved out of the way. Drago was a good shot for someone who didn't grow up with crossbows. More arrows filled the sky as they dodged about. They had no choice, but to head higher to get out of the line of fire. Toothless turned around firing an echolocation blast and listening to the echoes. _"He's still down there waiting for us searching for weapons. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to blast him down to the other end of the island along with the weapons."_

_ "Thank you Pack Leader Obvious! We wouldn't have figured that out by ourselves," _Orli growled. They needed to get back down to Drago. The reason they had pushed him from the main action was one last attempted to negotiate with him, failing that, do whatever it took to protect their people from harm. She echolocated again before giving a warning. _"WATCH OUT FOR BLOW DARTS!" _

_ "What are you ahhhhhhhhhh!" _Nissa let out a painful scream, both mentally and physically. She didn't know how he did it, but the darts we're in her wing joints and one hit the base of her tail. _ "I can't sustain flight much longer, my body it's falling asleep. The sleeping potion has infected my blood interfering with the heallllllllllllinnnnnnnnng," _Hiccup's heart lurched as he watched his best friend fall.

"Come on bud, free fall dive now!" Hiccup ordered as Toothless already was in the dive. Orli wasn't far behind. Gravity kept pulling them down as Hiccup urged Toothless to go faster. His eyesight switched as he started to see through Nissa eyes. _Ground rushing up as she tumbled onto her back. Wind too strong to flip over. A net was launched at her, wrapping tightly around her body. _The link broke at that instant. "She's trapped in net, she's get out of it in her dragon form."

_"Follow me, I know what to do, I wish there was another way to do this," _Orli whispered. Pulling ahead of Toothless she broke free of the cloudbank. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Nissa falling and Drago on the ground. He must have had a few Speed Stingers in reserve, because they were riding on top of a Timberjack. _ "No wonder he hit us so high up, those poor dragons." _

In the net Nissa knew it was useless to struggle, the poison was slowing down her body. With no choice she started to demanifested, hoping the poison would disappear with the switching of forms. She knew she was exposing her kind's greatest secret, but it was a must. The net loosened around her body, but as a human, she still was tangled.

Drago couldn't believe what he was seeing. At last those elusive legends were proven true! He watched a human girl with strange features emerge from the dragon. As the female Nightfury flew by she ripped the net apart as the girl locked herself in on a saddle. The two females were joined by their male counterparts as they flew closer to the beach. The girl used her mace to knock the Speed Stingers off the Timberjack forcing the beast down.

The group landed in the sand as Hiccup removed his helmet and Nissa got into her tai chi stance, her mace swung on her hip ready be used. The pair of Nightfurys flanked them, ready to attack.

Drago let out a harsh laugh. He flunk off his fake arm and cloak. He pulled out his staff from the ground and moved closer. Each step crushing the ice and snow. All the sounds, scents, everything from the war disappeared as the two forces sized each other up. Chuckling, he whipped a dagger out from his boot. Hiccup reacted instinctively. His own dagger blocked the projectile.

Nissa jumped into action. She slid into a graceful stance as she engaged Drago in one on one combat. She punched upward with her hand only to be met with solid bone. Drago grabbed her right arm twisting it behind her. She struck out with her left leg hitting him in the shin, meeting solid muscle. Using her free left hand she struck him in the shoulder joint where his arm had been amputated. Finally he let go of her arm. The two of them exchanged a few blows before using their weapons.

Nissa silently admitted that Drago was stronger than her. She only managed to land one blow to his left knee cap. She thought he would buckle under the injury, but apparently he was stronger than that. She only reached Hiccup again because their Nightfurys shot plasma blasts at the man.

Drago smirked once more as he watched the boy bring out his sword. "I admit I'm impressed. You are a Dragon Master…" he purred. He gave a mock bow to both heirs causing the mated dragons to growl even louder. He smacked his staff down on the ground a few times. Neither Nightfury reacted as the wind blew a sub sonic tune which should have put them at least under his influence. The girl wasn't reacting either. He pointed a single finger at Nissa. "Ah, you must be the Elemental Light Dragon descendent correct? You're ability shift from one form to another will make a fine addition to my army."

"Go to Tartarus Drago! I'll never serve you," Nissa spat at his feet. "None of the Draconia Daypeaces will follow your lead as long as my aunt is Queen" Her eyes looked past him to the fight on the other end. The mad Inuit looked behind as he had an epiphany.

"You've confirmed a legend I've been pursuing. Now, we can do this the simple way or hard. Both of you and your dragons would make excellent additions to my army," he told them, keeping one eye on them and the other on the battle. His experiences told him that the climax was about to occur. "Join me and I'll call off the Murky King, leave him and a few dragons and his precious Guardian. Your people will have no need to fear me, I'll give them protection for a price. What do you say?"

It was Hiccup who answered. He stood tall and proud, just like a chief. He flicked the sword on with flames while grabbing his shield in the other. His dad was right, you couldn't negotiate for peace with a madman. He was only sorry he didn't realize this sooner. "I speak for both of us when I tell you this. Never in the whole nine realms will Berk or Xanadu join you in this craziness. We'll prove to you what true loyalty is all about." With that said the end game began.

* * *

The battle of dominance was still going on. The arrival of the rest of the Daypeaces had turned the tide in the fight towards Queen Rayna and White King's advantage. The Murky King wasn't use to being ganged up by dragons, especially ones he couldn't control. For some reason he couldn't get a grip on their minds. He would have it for thirty seconds before he was shoved out of their mind.

The male Honor Guard: Steiner, Davin, Isak, and Rikard, were busy protecting the White King. Steiner and Davin circled the White King's head before dive bombing the Murky King. Their foe blew solid ice at them as the two Honor Guard tried to brace for impact. The ice hit them in the chest leaving deep bruises both inside and outside.

Isak flew between the spines, up and over the White King's head, gaining extra speed. He aimed a blast of yellow flames straight at the creature's mouth. _"Let's see how powerful your ice is now!" _ There wasn't even time to react as another blast of ice hit Isak temporarily freezing him into a block of ice. Rikard managed to catch the block. It was so heavy both of them crashed into the side of the Sanctuary.

_"My female Honor Guards, see to your male companions! Don't argue, I can handle myself! I order you to protect your friends now go!" _Rayna demanded. She kept one eye on her female Honor Guard making sure they did as she asked. With the other she kept an eye on her enemy. She debated her options. Maybe if she tried, she could open up another portal, maybe this time sending him to edges of the Archipelago. As she got ready to tap into that power again the Murky King began to laugh at her. Giving the dragon equivalent of an annoyed frown she gnarred at her foe in tight voice, _**"What exactly about this war, do you find amusing?" **_

_** "You, I find it amusing that a Queen of her own kind, would bother to help an ancient relic such as him," **_The Murky King rumbled raising his claws at the White King, who was using this chance to catch his breath. "_**A Draconia Daypeace who cares more about spreading peace then fighting in a glorious war. You're kind don't deserve to have the powers of dragon. What was "Helios" thinking?"**_

_** "Don't you dare insult my friend and ally! We are both true leaders while you allow yourself to be a puppet. What happened to great Bewilderbeast of the New World's Icy Lands? You have enough strength to be your own dragon, stop listening to the madness of Drago Bludfist!" **_

_** "My will is Drago's will! All of dragon kind will fall in line with my Master Drago's plans. Soon the world will be ruled by him and humanity will be crushed under the weight of their true rulers, dragons!" **_

Both the, King and Queen, gave each other looks of incredulous disbelief. After so many years under Drago's control the Murky King couldn't think for himself, his free will gone. All that was left was Drago's insane doctrine. They had no choice, killing him would be a mercy at this point.

A piercing sound filled the air causing the battles all around to stop. Everyone listened as the noise got louder and more piercing. A chill went down Rayna spine, transferring to Valka. The Guardian and Queen turned their sights to the other end of the beach. In the distance both women's hearts nearly dropped as they saw their son/niece fighting with all they had. Drago held his ground, waving his staff faster and faster. With a flick of the wrist he covered the two humans in iron dust.

"No, Old Magic can't work when it's covered by iron dust. Without the power from the necklaces, the bonds between them and dragons wasn't strong enough to keep the Murky King's hypnotic control from taking over the Nightfurys! Indeed, Toothless and Orli were losing the battle to stay in control. If the Murky King gained full control, Drago would order their deaths.

_"NO, I WON'T LOSE MY NIECE," _Queen Rayna bellowed, she started flying then stopped looking back torn between her promised duty and her family. The White King commanded her to protect her family. He turned back the fight as Valka joined him yelling at Stoick to protect their son. Both leaders took off as fast as their wings/legs could carry them, trailed by Healer Skerry and Nurse Valma, who had a sense of dread building.

On their end of the beach, Hiccup and Nissa had been cornered up against the rocks in the alcove. Nissa kept reaching out with her Dragon Heart, trying push her bond with Orli to free her from the enemy Alpha's grip. "Orli please, don't do this. What about your eggs? If you do this, then you might never see them hatch." Orli snarled swiping her claws in a single motion she tore clean off Nissa right sleeve leaving deep gashes in her arm. She dropped her mace in snow holding her arm against her side, waiting for the power of her blood to heal her.

"Toothless, bud, please I'm your best friend, your brother! You can't do this, stop!" Hiccup called out. Tapping in Arkin's blood he rushed his friend, hoping beyond hope some physical contact would free him. Toothless anticipated this by standing upright on his hind legs. Pouncing down on his friend he used his massive weight to crush. Hiccup thrashed about, barely avoiding decapitation. With a surge of adrenalin he pushed Toothless off him and jumped back only to stumble, landing next to Nissa.

* * *

Crossing the beach as fast as they could, both Stoick and Rayna's hearts were racing. They had only a single thought on their minds, save their family. The winds carried Drago's terrible voice through the air. The heard him give the order to kill the heirs and the Nightfurys building up their plasma blast. On the end of the beach Valka got distracted from the fight, slipping off Cloudjumper. She was falling fast seeing her death by Bewilderbeast tusks.

Time seemed to slow down in the next five seconds. Later, when the story of the battle was told no one could clearly remember the simultaneous events, but that was a tale for another day. The first second the White King twisted his head and used his tusks like a rail to send Valka back up to Cloudjumper for safety.

The next second, Murky King took advantage of his unguarded foe. He impaled the other Alpha in neck, tearing through scales and tissue until the Bewilderbeast lay dead from a severed artery.

Third second, the bonds between the White King's pack were severed causing a panic. No one could believe he was gone. The entire Sanctuary was at a lost. At the same time the enemy had no idea what had happened, unaware they had won the battle.

Fourth second, Toothless and Orli let loose two powerful plasma blasts. They merged into one giant attack of flames. The heirs had frozen expressions of fear, while Drago's face was full of mad glee.

Fifth second, Queen Rayna landed in front of the oncoming attack using all her power to block it, as behind her Stoick covered the heirs. The power of the combine plasma blast tore through her body in multiple sections. Passing through her they struck the Viking chief, who held in a final scream as insides were torn about after stopping the blasts from hurting his son and the princess.

Time started speeding back up again. Drago was angry the targets survived. Well, at least this time it appeared Stoick was dead. Calling to his men, he mounted the controlled Nightfury. His bellowed commands were immediately followed as all the dragons came under the Murky King's control. Even the riders' dragons could no longer avoid it. They all flew off as the humans and Daypeaces rushed to the alcove.

Hiccup was frantically checking his father. Blood was seeping out of Stoick's armor, parts of extremities were wide open. You could see the torn muscles and broken bones. His head had swelled slightly as smoke still rose from his body. "Please Dad, hang out, please. He's got a weak pulse!"

"So does my aunt!" Queen Rayna was in worse shape. The force of the blast had changed her back to human with only her wings still out. They were torn apart and her tips broken. She had multiple open wounds, worse her heart lay exposed as the ribcage had disintegrated up impact. Her mind was weakening as the bond between her and Nissa started to break.

"Healer Skerry get over here please! You need to help them!" Nissa cried out. She was about to drip her blood over the wounds, when her aunt weakly opened her eyes and placed a hand on her niece's knee. "No, stop Nissa. You can't help me," she whispered.

"Yes, I can! My blood can keep both of you alive. Healer Skerry can fix you with Valma's help. Please let me help both of you!"

"Dad, come one stay awake. Keep fighting, you'll be fine if you hang on for a few more minutes."

Stoick the Vast coughed up blood. His eyesight was blurring. He could barely make out his son and his wife as she joined them. He knew that wouldn't recover, not even Skerry could save him in this instance. The Healer arrived, just standing there, knowing there was nothing he could do to save his patients' lives.

Stoick managed to reach out with hand, he stroked Hiccup's face and held Valka's hand. "I'm cough afra cough cough, that this is my final journey. I hear the Valkyries coming for me." His eye sight was nearly gone as he gripped his family's hands tightly in his own. "This mission is all up to you now. It's your time to protect our people, which includes our dragons. Valka, keep an eye on him for me. Make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes I did."

"I promise Stoick. I love you so much," she cried as they felt his grip on life end. With one last ragged breath, the great Stoick the Vast, was gone. All the Vikings held their heads down in mourning.

Next to them, the Daypeaces watched as their Queen's life slip away. Healer Skerry had to hold Nissa tightly, whispering again and again, that nothing could be done. With the last of her strength Queen Rayna, removed her crown, placing it in front of Nissa. "I want to thank you for everything you have done. Know that I love you my precious niece. I'll be sure to tell your parents about you when I see them again. Our people follow you Nissa, Queen of the Daypeaces," those were her last words as the 265 year old woman passed into the next realm.


	7. Loyalty

Night was falling as the two groups finished their preparations for their funerals. Technically, only a full Viking funeral could be performed at this moment. It wasn't hard for them to find a semi damaged ship and prepare it to become a funeral pyre. Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs, collected offerings for the ship. Together the managed to find Stoick's battle-ax, a few other weapons, and a few shed scales from Skullcrusher. Hiccup clutched a slightly burned blanket, he had found in the rubble of the Sanctuary, and was trying to keep it together as he waited for his father's body to finish being prepared.

Gobber and Valka gently prepared Stoick's corpse, doing their best to clean up as much blood as possible. Valka hastily started to stich some of the clothing back together, there was no time for a new burial garment. Using damaged sails, they carefully wrapped his body tightly and carried him to the boat. They laid him next to the wood pile the Twins had arranged for a bonfire. Once he was laid down, Hiccup covered him with the blanket as his mother removed the helmet placing it on box. With a heavy heart they returned to shore. With Gobber's help they set the ship adrift.

Gobber held back the tears as he gave the traditional prayer for a deceased chief. "A valiant soul has been lost today. A friend, father, husband and chief has died tonight. Odin, guide this soul on his journey through the nine realms. He shall prove his worth by battling the Frost Giants in Nifleheim and escaping the clutches of Hel in Helheim. He will slay the dark elves and giants of both Svartalfheim and Jotunheim before your valiant Valkyries hear his call and carry him to his final rest in Valhalla. Farwell to Stoick the Vast Haddock. You'll shall be honored for all time by your tribe." Gobber was starting to lose his composure, tears were freely falling off his face.

Hiccup stood on a small set of rocks. He stared at the ship, his heart clenching inside his body. For once he cursed the enhancement his dragon blood gave him. His father's scent was being carried on the winds causing him trouble with his breathing. He tried to cut off his other senses, but it was no good. He still saw the unmoving body and the silence that came from no heartbeat. His hands were shaking so hard, he dropped the bow.

Seeing her boyfriend in trouble, Astrid took a step forward only for Snotlout to hold her back. He gave a slight shake of his head. This was something Hiccup had to do by himself. It would be the most difficult thing to do, but he would carry regret and shame, if anyone helped him with sending Stoick's soul up to Valhalla.

Come on Hiccup, keep it together. For once in your life be a true Viking, Dad deserves nothing less for his funeral he thought. Opening his eyes, he bent down and firmly took the bow in his hand. He lit the arrow as he aimed true. "As your son and heir I vow to protect our tribe. I will honor your memory for the rest of my life. Go in peace for all that mattered to you in this Earthly Plane, is taken care of. Goodbye Dad." Gathering his courage for a moment he fired his arrow.

The arrow flew in an arch creating a fiery ribbon. It struck true, setting logs a blaze. Smoke started to rise as the winds hollered with war cries from the approaching Valkyries. Back on the beach the remaining humans launched their arrows. Each of them struck true as the fire grew stronger. The Berkians watched as the ship floated through the ice and out to sea. Once it past into the horizon they could no longer see it. Hopefully they had done enough to ensure Stoick's afterlife would full of pleasure and rest.

On the shore Valka stared at the ring on her finger, her original wedding ring. In all her time as the Guardian she had never taken it off. It had been her only reminder of her family. The bliss she felt when they remarried was the greatest feeling that she knew. Even though they had been a family again for less than a day, she would hold on to that memory for the rest of her life. Turning to the group she made the first speech.

"I loved Stoick to the bottom of my heart. He was my best friend and loyal husband. He truly cared about me and went out of his way to prove it time and time again. We had such a happy life; especially after Hiccup was born. We only argued on one point and that was the point I believed would never change. He stubbornly refused to believe dragons and humans could live in harmony." She paused for a moment lost in memory. The traces of her bond with Stoick were nearly gone. In irony she finally understood the pain her family and friends must have felt when she disappeared and never came back.

Standing straight up, her voice became stronger. She reached out and pulled her son next to her. The bond between them gave each other comfort in this dark time. "I've made mistakes in my life, the greatest one was not going back after I had done my duty to the Sanctuary. I lost years that I can never get back. Stoick and I were only reunited for a short time, but it was all the time in the world as far as I'm concerned. I swore my loyalty and love for all eternity, I shall honor that promise. From this day forth I will never leave my family again."

Holding back tears Hiccup hugged his mother whispering "I love you" and "Thanks Mom". Knowing it was his time to give a speech Hiccup silently prayed that Arkin's essence could aid him in this task. "I… I… I never wanted to be chief because it meant replacing my father. How can anyone fill the shoes of someone that great? He was brave, strong, and loyal and cared for the village with all his heart. My dad was their greatest chief ever. I know that our relationship wasn't the greatest. Ten long years of pain, ignorance, and being unloved. I'm surprised as much as my mom. Dad changed for the better, he finally became the father I missed and longed for. Five years of making amends to me doesn't feel like enough time to mend a relationship. It was to me, everyone moment I had with my Dad I will cherish forever. I don't know what kind of chief I'll make but I will tr…." Hiccup stopped when he heard/felt a scream of anger, guilt, and sadness echoed across the beach.

* * *

"NO! You can't be serious Skerry! I won't!" Nissa was screaming. She was crying and throwing punches at the Healer. Burst of light magic shot out of her fingers and eyes each time the Honor Guard approached her. She shoved them away as she collapsed next to her aunt's body. She was sobbing her heart out begging her aunt to come back.

Draconia Daypeaces funerals honored both their human and dragon forms. Their human bodies would be cleaned and changed into specially prepared funeral robes. There would be a procession as family and friends carried the body to the family tomb before it was placed in a coffin just outside the tomb. The body would be displayed for two hours for others to say goodbye before the rites were given. After they were given, the family members would lay memory gifts at inside the tomb next to the slot for the coffin. Once the coffin was in place the second rites were given. Shedded scales of the deceased would be placed in a special burner. Once the scales were lit, the fire would create colored sparks that sent color through a two prisms so that a rainbow was cast into the air. Iris the Rainbow Goddess would see the rainbow and carry it high into the sky so they maybe become part of the light of Earth forever.

Nissa held her aunt's hand through the makeshift bindings. "You want us to bury her here?! She belongs in the family tomb with her scales burning bright! I refuse to have the funeral here!" Snarling she partially manifested firing burning red fire blasts. She would fight anyone who refused to obey her wishes. Family belonged together, even in death.

"Queen…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Princess Nissa, no one is suggesting we do the funeral here. I merely suggested that we should give her some rights and sing her farewell song." Skerry got a stone thrown at him for that. "Please be reasonable. We can keep your aunt's body preserved until we go home. The ship is only a few miles away."

"Can't you hold off on that until your back on Xanadu?" Hiccup asked. He was helping Nissa stand as she cried on his shoulder. The other riders approached closely. Hiccup nodded and they soon were all giving her hugs trying to reassure her. The Princess/Queen felt loved. They understood her pain. How could Healer Skerry force her to accept the crown before she even grieved? "I…can't…do this! It's too much for me! My last living family just died! How can I be a queen, when I can't ever grieve?"

Healer Skerry took a deep breath before speaking. The tone of his voice had changed, it was softer and kinder. He was looking at all the young adults taking their feelings into consideration. "Nissa, I know this is difficult, but I think you need to hear this song, it was your mother's _real _farewell song." Seeing Nissa's angry and puzzled expression, he hurried to explain. He relaxed his posture and spoke to her this time with love. "I know you don't remember much of your family's funeral. It was chaos inside you, your heart was breaking and your mind was struggling to keep your aunt's mind from dying. Your mother had changed her farewell song earlier on the peace mission. It was right before you joined the group. On her deathbed she begged me to make sure they heard her new song."

He turned away, peering at the ground in shame. "As much as I wanted to keep that promise I couldn't. The pain of so many deaths was dragging Rayna down. I feared she would commit suicide if she heard the song her sister picked. So I ordered the old one to be sung, its familiarity helped start the healing process."

"If that's the truth why sing it now? Did Queen Rayna find out the truth, so she picked that song as hers?" Astrid inquired. Skerry nodded. He stepped closer until he was holding Nissa hands. His expression was pleading. He thought the song would be good for everyone. Sensing her friends' approval Nissa gave approval.

* * *

Skerry nodded, he wasn't a good singer, so someone else would have to sing it. The Honor Guards all stepped forward harmonizing. A gentle push from the Dragon Heart's psychometric memories created the music in their minds. The rhythm relaxed them as the listened to the song, "Circle of Life" (Elton John's version).

"_Umm hmm__. __Oh ho__, __Oh ho__, __Oh ho__, __Oh ho._

_From the day we arrive on the planet __and blinking step into the sun.__  
__There's more to be seen than can ever be seen__,__ more to do than can ever be done.__Some say, eat or be eaten.__Some say, live and let live__, b__ut, all are agreed as they join the stampede.__You should never take more than you give._

_In the circle of life.__It's the wheel of fortune, it's the leap by faith.__It's the band of hope.__Till, we find our place on the path unwinding.__In the circle, __  
__the circle of life._

_Some of us fall by the wayside and some of us soar to the stars.__  
__And some of us sail through our troubles__and some have to live with the scars.__  
__There's far too much to take in here__. __More to find than can ever be found.__  
__But the sun rollin' high__, __through the sapphire sky__, __keeps the great and small on the endless round._

_In the circle of life. It's the wheel of fortune_, _it's the leap by faith._  
_It's the band of hope_. _Till, we find our place on the path unwinding, yea_  
_in the circle._

_The circle of life!_ _It's the wheel of fortune, yea,_ i_t's the leap by faith._  
_It's the band of hope. Till, we find our place_ _on the path unwinding, yea_, _in the circle_, _the circle of life_

_On the path unwinding, yea_. _In the circle_. _The circle of life."_

The music ended and the young adults opened their eyes, unaware they had closed them. The song was echoing inside their minds connecting with their souls. The message of the song was hard to figure out for them. They pondered the meaning for a few minutes before Eret, who had sat on a rock twiddling his fingers, spoke up. "What is the matter with you seven? I thought the great defending riders of Berk could easily figure out the meaning behind the song."

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes. She was starting to lose interest in the man before her. He was mocking them, making them feel like fools and that didn't sit well with her. Marching over she jerked the trapper's shirt, pulling him down hard, until he was licking her boots. "So Eret son of Eret, if you're really that smart, why don't you share your infinite wisdom with us." Ruffnut then planted her boot on top of his head waiting for an answer.

"Let me up crazy girl! I can't talk like this," he mumbled into the earth. Ruffnut thought about it a few seconds before kicking Eret in the side with her other boot. Eret was moaning in pain as he was yanked up and forced back on his rock. That girl is insane! How could anyone even think about dating her, let alone marry her! He was completely unaware that the Vikings especially the boys were applauding her efforts in silent praise.

After a few minutes Eret was able to speak. He decided to be careful with his tone as well as his wording. "The meaning of the song is in its title. Circle of Life; it's referring to the cycle of life and death, the challenges of life before it begins anew when the next generation takes over."

His words had each rider thinking about a different line. Astrid was going over the first line about stepping into the sun. It was referring to birth, the start of circle. Snotlout found meaning in the words never take more than you give. Life wasn't about material possessions, it was enjoying each day and giving the same gift back to the people you love. Fishlegs easily understand the lines about circles, bands, and faith. Each were the tools you needed to make it through your life.

Ruff and Tuff picked apart two lines between them. Falling to the wayside or soaring, and, walking through trouble and scars. Each of these lines described a person making choices and living with the consequences. In a way they reminded someone reaching adulthood. Nissa kept repeating the lines about the sun rolling in the sapphire sky and great and small were on the same path. Touching her heart she reached out connecting with the world. Sensing the bonds she finally understood what her aunt had been talking about all these years. All life was connected to one another.

Hiccup was the last one to understand they lyrics, but when he did tears streamed down his cheeks. Five years ago, he finally found his place in life. A path that kept unwinding with so much of the path still to explore. His father had sacrificed his life, one that was nearing the end of the circle, to ensure he could complete _his_ circle.

* * *

None of them noticed when the adults edged closer, embracing them with love and understanding. Even Snotlout, not known for accepting affection, let Steiner comforted him. It was an emotional time, the shock of the death fading as they started to grieve for real. Soft cries, mummers of memories were heard. Astrid was the only one kicking the ground in anger.

Hiccup, continued to vent his frustrations with his mother. Talking into her shirt, he whispered all his fears, his doubts and worries. No longer able to keep up the act as being a strong Viking, Valka let her son be a child, a child who had just lost the most important person in the world. Petting his head Valka decided to share a little secret with him, one that even Stoick had agreed on before her disappearance. "You came early into this world, wee little babe. I wasn't sure you make it past your first winter. Your father never gave up, he always believed you'd be the strongest chief ever, because your heart was already one. As you grew I saw something more, your soul it wasn't human, it was the soul of a dragon. All the greatness and wonder lived with in you. Only your head was human, full of genius potential." She pushed Hiccup gently away touching it part, repeating what she said.

Skerry approached Nissa. Instead of anger she looked at him with respect and sadness. He held his hands out. They joined together letting their Dragon Hearts speak to another as they spoke out loud. "Nissa, I was there the day you were born. Your parents were so overjoyed, their love and happiness filled the entire palace that day. I recall your mother cradling you as your dad let you latch on his finger."

"I remember what they said that day. That your life would be whatever you want to be, that they would ensure your happiness as they installed their morals inside you. Then in almost a whisper that I nearly missed they made a strange promise. No matter what path you took, be it one of their professions, your own chosen path, or lastly ending up as Queen, they would prepare you for it all and always be there when you needed them."

Nissa let the words comfort her. The echoes of her family's bonds, all of them filled her body. Reminding her that she was never alone. Still she was worried. "Aunt Rayna, never even started my final training. How will I ever become a real queen without it?" The voices that replied came from within. She would swear her mother's voice telling her she was a natural. Nissa would learn the secrets of the Daypeace when she need it the most. That caused her to cry, but stand tall and proud.

Gobber cleared his throat beckoning the other riders closer. One by one each of them received praise, hearing the words they needed. Astrid, the most courageous of them was also the anchor for the group keeping together. Snotlout had the strongest spirit. By pushing the group, he had made them stronger then they knew was possible. Fishlegs, while his wisdom was greatly valued it was his gentleness and kindness, the group depended on to keep the riders humbled. Ruffnut had greatly improved; her passion and dedication kept the young adults push through tough times. Tuffnut's creativity and protective instincts made sure that they would always be safe.

The riders were joined by their friends, the faithful leader and the heart of the group joined hands. They made a promise right there on the beach. Swearing to their gods they would never give up, even if it took many lifetimes to keep the peace between the tribes and dragons, no matter what. At that moment the iron dust fell off Hiccup's and Nissa's necklaces. The group watched as they synchronized their glow. A rush of energy raced through their bodies as they felt a new power being blessed to them. It was a rush of wonder that would help them save the day.

* * *

Valka blinked, wondering what the glow meant. Shaking her head she dismissed it for now. Instead she walked over to the group smiling at them proudly. "It's good to see your spirits are high again, but there is still the matter of Drago. We'll need a new strategy if we're to defeat him and the Bewilderbeast."

"Also remember," Ula commented off to their right, "You can't let vengeance guide your actions. If all you feel is anger and hate, then all your strategies will certainly fail." Her fellow Honor Guards nodded in agreement. They had come across situations such as these many times; only when they let go of their emotions, were they able to think clearly enough to win.

Hiccup nodded as he reached into his paper compartment. Pulling out his charcoal pencil. "Okay, let's review what we know about our enemy. One, Drago has controlled the Bewilderbeast for thirty years if what Astrid read was right."

"Two, he believes he's a God and that's nothing can stop except a Dragon Master," Nissa insisted, recalling his tone when he mocked them.

Astrid tapped her chin as she recalled her experience with Drago. "Three, he knows about Old Magic and can operate a few Gateways, but doesn't know about eithers full power," she pointed out rubbing the necklace unconsciously.

Fishlegs started to jump excitedly. "Oh number four, the soldiers aren't loyal to him and neither are the dragons. They're just terrified by him. His entire army would desert him if they believed that he no longer held power over them."

Ruffnut gave Fishlegs a big hug making the husky boy blush profusely. "Legs, you're a genius! If we can destroy the staff and remove the metal bands, then Drago has no power and the Bewilderbeast would be free!"

Her twin added with a big grin, "Yeah, once our dragons are free we can kick his ass all the way to Hel! Our tribe will be known forever as the ones who saved the whole Archipelago from a madman. Oh yeah destruction time." Both twin slapped their hands together smirking with joy until Snotlout pointed out a flaw in their logic.

"You're forgetting two important things. One, we'd have to create a distraction to be able to get the bands off and destroy the staff. Two, we can only accomplish that if we get our dragons back and that's impossible because the Murky King controls them." He frowned even more rubbing his helmet. "We can't even get off this island. All the dragons are gone."

Isak, who had been in deep thought, spoke up. "That's not an accurate statement." Everyone looked at him, but he only gestured to Hiccup to keep writing. "There are two things a Bewilderbeast can't control. Young hatchlings because they don't listen to anyone. Also, it's impossible for a Bewilderbeast to control a Draconia Daypeace because of our duel minds."

"Duel minds, what in Thor's name are you talking about now?" Gobber grumbled. He had of course witness their actions during the battle, seeing the proof to his claim, but his explanation was not clear. Isak's, female counterpart Kariat, sensing the blacksmith's confusion decided to clear up the matter.

"An Alpha exerts his control by using a hypnotic sub sound, something you can't hear with your ears. It forces them to look in his eyes and once locked on, the Alpha puts them in a trance as he forces part of his will into them. The mind of a dragon will fight it, but in the end the Alpha's will is much stronger than theirs so they give in to the dominate male. Because of our split nature our minds are always half human half dragon. The Murky King can hold the dragon part of us under his spell for a few seconds, but without the cooperation of the human mind, we shut down. That's why he can't control us," Kariat explained. She used some of the riders as an example showing that one couldn't control another without total agreement. That's why Drago had to cut off the Old Magic. Their companions could resist him as long as they stayed connected with their riders.

Hiccup thought that over for a minute. The riders still had enough power to join as one with their dragons. Still, their necklaces had failed before. They would need a strong amplifier to prevent that from happening. He locked eyes with Nissa as a silent conversation past between them. Her powers were strong enough to work as an amplifier, her singing abilities would help them keep the dragons from following the Alpha again. She was up to it, but pointed out that she could only take two members of her people with them.

"Rikard, Ylwa," she commanded as the last two Honor Guard looked at her. In unison they replied to her waiting her commands. "The two of you have completed more recovery and protection missions than anyone here. I need the both of you to gather the eggs and safely transport them to the boat. Valma will stay with you, along with everyone, except Ula, Steiner, and Healer Skerry." Looking at them pointedly she added. "I'll need your help. Ula and Steiner, both you have detailed knowledge of Berk that will assist us. Healer Skerry, your medical knowledge is needed for the aftermath of the final battle. Can I count on you?" The three of them nodded, secretly proud of their soon to be monarch.

It was Eret who interrupted the moment. The trapper interrupted the silent praise. "Okay let me get this straight. Our plan is to fly back to Berk on the backs of baby dragons, while the Daypeaces remain here to transport the eggs and the body back to the ship. They won't be helping us at all correct?" Hiccup nodded, a bit perturbed by Eret's voice. "So when we get to Berk, a few of us will distract the Alpha, and if I'm reading your body language right, Mr. Dragon Master and Princess here, are going to get the Nightfurys back while the rest of you riders use Old Magic to join as one with your dragons right?"

Once again Hiccup nodded as he got frustrated by Eret's tone. "Then somehow all of you destroy Drago's staff and the metal bands, thus freeing all the dragons, before you destroy Drago. Berk wins and everyone's happy?" He paused for a minute as everyone glared at him. He ignored it as he pressed. "Sounds lovely and wonderful. I'm sure it would succeed, that is if we can catch up with them before he destroys your home!" He started waving his hands pointing out to the sea. "Drago's hours ahead of us and his armada is moving at top knot speed. There's no way a baby dragon can fly fast enough to catch up let alone pass him."

"How are you going to overcome that? Princess, can you open another pretty portal to save us time?" he asked in sarcasm. Nissa shook her head. With the Gateway destroyed she couldn't even think about trying to use her indigo flames for the first time. Instead, she had a different idea. "You're right Eret, we can't catch up with Drago, but we can _slow _him down. I know just the people to help us."

* * *

Eret looked puzzled by her words. He watched the dragon girl walk to the edge of the water scanning the horizon. She opened her mouth and started to sing, well he assumed that's what she was doing, and all he heard was different sounds that were inhuman. The song got louder and stronger causing him to cover his ears.

The others weren't bother by the sounds at all. They were use to Nissa's royal call songs. They could hear the beautiful melody underneath the sounds. They were use to her calling out to dragons, asking them to come and help, but this time was different. She was calling out for another creature, a whole bunch of creatures judging by the sound. She soon finished and stood still waiting for something to happen.

At first nothing happened. Then they heard a monstrous bird cry. Looking up, all the humans appeared shocked to see a giant eagle with Veðrfölnir the Hawk, flying down from the sky and landing on a crumbling piece of ice. They heard the barks of seals as they climbed onto the beach before shedding their skins revealing beautiful naked women. The boys and Gobber had their jaws wide open before Valka and Astrid smacked them. Further out in the water heads of Marmennill and Margygur (merpeople) appeared. A massive wave formed as out of the water popped the legendary female sea monster Hafgufa. The last creatures to arrive were normal sea creatures, narwhals, Greenland sharks, along with large halibuts. It was a menagerie of creatures that answered Nissa's call.

Eret's jaw dropped and he took several steps back. No one in their right mind would be calling up these creatures if they wanted to stay alive. He tried hiding behind Kariat and Isak, but the Honor Guard pulled him in front of them. "Is your princess crazy?"

"Hush, Nissa knows what she's doing," Kariat silence the trapper with a look. Nissa along with Hiccup approached the head selkie, a beautiful red-head with sparkling brown eyes. The mythos woman narrowed her eyes as she looked at the two soon to be leaders. In an accented voice she spoke for everyone. "My name is Amelia, Head of the Selkie Clan. I speak for all of us. We heard the call of a royal Draconia Daypeace. Since you asked nicely we've come. It's not every day that a hybrid such as yourself asks other mythos for help."

Nissa bowed respectfully as Hiccup greeted the woman with a proper Viking handshake. Amelia accepted it, but remained cautious. Humans were not to be trusted lightly. "My dear Headswoman Amelia, I've called for the aid of the sea and air because a madman named Drago Bludfist has killed the White King. He took all the dragons and is prepared to rage war on the Vikings home, the island of Berk."

Amelia nodded, but her body language indicated she wasn't pleased. "I assume you want our help to stop this madman? Why should we risk our lives against man who's already taken control of all dragons? Dragons sometimes hunt our kind. Also this Drago is a human problem, you know our relationships with humans."

"I understand that relationships are not the best, but trust me. Drago believes he's a God. If he can take control over a Bewilderbeast, what's to stop him from taking control of your kind, or anyone else assembled here."

"This madman doesn't know we exist!" the selkie insisted. From all over the other mythos cried similar things. They had survived other threats before, this one would be no different. Nissa wrung her hands unsure what to say to convince them that Drago was a threat to them.

Hiccup, sensing her distress, took over. "Headswoman Amelia, I know you truly believe that Drago isn't going to hurt you, believe he will. He's spent years bringing destruction and death to both humans and dragons alike. He's read legends and has learned all he can about every mythos." His words echoed with everyone as he continued to describe the horrors about what would happen if Drago continued his reign. "All of us are in serious danger. He's not going to stop unless we stop him first. My friends and I have a plan, but to make it work we need your help to defeat. Please, slow him down by whatever means you have."

Amelia paused thinking it over. She turned and called out to the other mythos. Her voice changed each time she talked to another group assembled. After she finished with the animals, her attention returned to the best friends. "It's decided, we will assist you in your mission. We'll slow Drago down however we will abandon the mission should he kill or capture one of us. We can't risk losing all our members."

Nissa bowed humbly graciously thanking the mythos and animals for the help. Just then Amelia raise a hand pressing it to her mouth to quiet her thanks. Nissa drew back, dread filling her body. She forget, mythos always made bargains for their assistance. "Pardon my mishap Headswoman Amelia. In return for your help, what is it you wish from us?"

"Protection, at the very least. Our homes are in danger because of the carelessness of others. We have dealt with over-hunting, pollution, and the increasing injuries from both humans and other creatures," Amelia demanded. She pointed to another selkie. This one had scars on her back from a harpoon. The merpeople raised tails showing shriveled scales from the pollution. Cries from the animals alerted them to the fact that their numbers were smaller than they should be.

Nissa understood the problem making her promise, "I promise that as long as I'm the ruler of Xanadu, that the Draconia Daypeace will protected the waters here during our travels and when one of us is here for ambassador responsibilities. I also offer an invite for you kind to come to Xanadu to live in peace."

"I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III also promise as long as I'm chief, that your kind will be protected from harm. There will be peace, this I vow."

Amelia nodded accepting the deal as they shook hands. The deal struck both parties separated to do their duties. The mythos and their animal friends started their journey to find Drago. It wouldn't be that hard actually, nothing could escape the eyesight of a hawk and eagle team. Nor could the armada hide their pungent scent from the nose of the sea monster. They find that madman and his dragons quickly.

* * *

Several miles away the armada was making its way quickly to the island of Berk. Their forces were now twice as strong despite having less ships and men. Their leader, Drago Bludfist: God of all Dragons, (privately called a tyrant when he couldn't hear them) was riding a rare Nightfury. Drago rode the dragon like a beaten down horse through the sky, the female following him faithfully. A cold smile appeared on his face as he waved his staff. The dragons speed increased their speed as the men did everything to keep up with the dragon army.

"Hurry up you fools! Must I do everything by myself?" Drago demanded from the air, forgetting that they couldn't hear him from that far up. Losing his temper he kicked Toothless hard as pressed the pedal to make a sharp turn, almost falling off. (Toothless back scales weren't out). Orli reacted instinctively pushing the rider back on her mate only to be clocked on the head by Drago's staff. "I didn't tell you to break formation stupid beast! You will obey your God!"

Suddenly a piercing screech and deadly battle cry was heard in the air. Drago looked around trying to find the source. A great shadow fell upon him. He only had seconds to protect his face as Veðrfölnir the Hawk, struck, his talons tightened as he dug into the man's arm creating deep gashes. Blood flowed freely as Veðrfölnir the Hawk used his sharp beak to rip part of Drago's nose off. Drago flung is arms about trying to get the bird off. Veðrfölnir flew up then banked behind Drago. His talons grabbed the man's cape trying to tear it to shreds.

Orli responded by firing plasma blasts. The hawk let go and started doing loops trying to draw Orli away from Drago. Orli wouldn't or couldn't abandon her mate. With a cry of frustration, the hawk turned around heading into the pack of dragons, talons ready to strike.

Now that the hawk was gone, Drago could see clearly. What he saw astonished him. A giant eagle, with wings of golden feathers, was shredding the top deck of his main ship. The men were firing back with weapons in attempt to subdue the giant bird. The great messenger wouldn't go down so easily. Using his beak, he flung several men in the air, only to eat them as they fell back to earth. His giant wings sent the weapons and men overboard, where hungry Greenland sharks awaited for them.

One smaller ship rushed to help, only to be overrun when a group of seals jumped on the deck. They were the biggest seals the Inuit's had ever seen. The chance to dine on a traditional meal made them temporally lower their guard. Grabbing harpoons off the weapons rack they started to encircle the group of seals. The animals stayed put sending out warning barks. The biggest seal snapped its teeth. The female's expression appeared to be one of great anger and hatred.

As the hunters cocked their arms to fire, the female gave a series of barks. Without warning, the seals swarmed the men slamming them to the ground with the blubber. The hunters gave cries of surprise and pain as they were bit and slapped by their prey. One of the hunters pulled out a small knife to slash the seal. Seeing this, the seals all slide off the hunters. By the time the hunters stood up, a whole army of naked, beautiful, dripping wet women, stood before them. They had armed themselves with the fallen harpoons.

"Now you will know what it means to be hunted instead of the hunter! My fellow clan mates strike them down!" Amelia shouted with her people. Chaos and blood descended on the ship.

The remaining ships tried to come to the rescue of their fellow mates, but found that hard to do. Beneath the cold water the Norse merpeople had joined forces with the narwhals and halibut. The narwhals rammed the ships again and again. Soon a series of holes started to form as the plates buckled. The halibut moved in pulling the metal apart as seawater gushed in as the boats started to sink.

While the animals continued to form holes in the boats the Marmennill and Margygur started to wrap the keels with underwater plants clogging them up. Others used their tools to slice the chains connected to the Bewilderbeast. Several chinks gave way causing the boats to float adrift. Occasionally the glance towards the underwater whirlpool created by the Murky King and Hafgufa.

It was a deadly battle. Murky King tried using his claws underwater, striking at Hafgufa's underbelly. But the monster, with a whole island on her back, twisted around so only her island got damaged. Murky King couldn't bring his tail around enough to stop the attack from Hafgufa tail that nearly broke it in half. The giant dragon like head tried to bite down own the Murky King, only to be head-butted having the crested spikes dug into his skin. Blood spewed in the water. Hafgufa gave a massive bellow under the water. She sucked in massive amounts of water then blasted it with such force the chains attached to the Murky King all came off.

Struggling with her injuries, Hafgufa called out the retreat. It was good timing as the Dragon Army led by Drago was about to attack. Within minutes, all the mythos and sea creatures, vanished in the depths. They knew that Drago would have to spend a few hours fixing his ships. They only hoped the slowed him down enough.

* * *

Back with Hiccup and the gang, they were finally on their way doing double time. It had taken great patience, and bit of authority from Nissa and Valka, to convince the hatchlings to listen to them. Once they heard the story about how the Alpha gave his life for them and that their parents needed them, they started to behave.

There was only a few stumbles, mostly Eret and Gobber, kept getting smacked around on the ice as they left. Hopefully Valma and the others could keep the eggs safe before joining them. As they flew the dragons listened as Nissa further explained what they needed to do once they returned to Berk.

"_I know that you want to find your mothers, but you can't. They're under the Murky King's control. They will attack you if he commands it." _

"_So our mommies won't know who we are?" _the little male Hiccup was riding asked. He seemed very sad to hear that. Nissa flew over and gently rubbed him with her face.

"_Don't worry little one, we'll free your mom, all the dragons will be free. To succeed though we need your help." _

"_Why do you, (oh sorry), need our, (so sorry), our help? What can we do, (I didn't mean to that!), against our parents?" _questioned the little female Gobber was riding. She wasn't use to so much weight on her so she kept tilting down, so Gobber's head kept smashing against floating icebergs. He let out a series of painful cries, still he hung on for dear life.

"Because you're so small, we can sneak in easier. Once we confront Drago, you can slip into the pack, helping us find our dragons. After that make as much a trouble as you want," Astrid informed them.

That seemed to cheer the little ones up as they continued flying across the ocean. They had to rest a few times, but the riders refuse to give up. They had to reach Berk first. It would come down to who was faster to determine who would win the race.

* * *

The sun had barely risen when the sentries roared a warning to the Hooligan tribe. Upon hearing the alarm call all able bodies got ready for an attack. Using a long distance telescope that Hiccup had gotten from Trader Johann, Spitelout observed what was happening.

The sentry islands were under attack. Drago wasn't wasting anytime already calling forth the Bewilderbeast at once. The Changewings and Snaptrappers flew into the air. Acid flew in the air as the Changewings flew changing to match the pre-dawn sky. The Snaptrappers started to attack Drago, but scattered when plasma blasts attacked them. The dragons let out cries of confusion. Why was this man riding Toothless, not to mention, why were the Nightfurys were attacking them?

Suddenly the dragons stopped fighting, they hovered in the air before turning around and heading straight for Berk! Spitelout was stunned as their sentries' switched sides. The giant Bewilderbeast bellowed commanding the dragons to destroy the Berk gate. "Unbelievable! Everyone get the dragons inside quick!"

The crowd tried to get their friends back inside only for the dragons to whine and cry in pain. They thrashed around bellowing as each of them tried to remain loyal to their tribe and friends. Drago zoomed in riding Toothless, a dark expression on his face. He ignored the catapults and flying weapons. Instead he flew all around the island, including the outcropping, ordering the Murky King to take control. Within minutes the dragons were forcefully under the control of the Alpha.

"Resistance is futile! I Drago Bludfist, God of all Dragons, have news for you. I have killed your chief, Stoick the Vast is no more! If you think your allies the hybrids will come to your rescue think again! Their queen is no more! You precious riders are not returning to save you, for they are stranded forever! Berk will be my newest conquest!"

The tribe was shocked to hear that their beloved chief and their friend were gone forever. The odds were against them as three ships made it into the harbor. The remaining army was already making its way up to them as the dragons started destroying the village. Even with all this chaos their bravery didn't abandon them.

"You may slain my brother Drago, but I promise you that I will avenge him! The Hooligans are loyal to both themselves and our friends. We shall battle until the last man standing. Hooligans, lets show what do to invaders. Attack!" Battle cries erupted in the air as a group led by the Hoffersons went to greet the army. The Inglemens lead a group through the secret tunnels to a hidden bay as the got in their warships to attack the boats. The Thorstons group decide to combat the dragons hoping to free them as Spitelout looked for a way to slaughter the man who killed his brother.

Drago commanded the Bewilderbeast to spread its icy breath all over the island. The Murky King did as he as asked letting loose the coldest winds of ice he could. Beside him the controlled dragons dispersed over the island intending to destroy it. The skeleton crew on the ships entered the conflict trying to destroy the b war ships. No one knew how the fight would end, but one things was clear. One side would be wiped out by the victors.

_ No chapter next Thursday, I'm on vacation for the week. Final chapter will be posted on September 7th._


	8. Unbreakable Bonds

The riders were approaching Berk, they feared the worse for their home. Even with pushing the baby dragons as hard as they could, they still arrived an hour behind Drago. It was Gobber, who sensed the danger first. He waved his hooked hand ordering the group to halt. He was nearly thrown because young hatchlings didn't know how to hover in place very well. Hiccup nudged his baby dragon over to his mentor. "Gobber, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Take a look lad, I think we're too late," the blacksmith said to him quietly. He looked at Berk sadly, turning they could all see giant spires of ice jutting off from all across the island. They could faintly see smoke rising in a dark column from the forest. Hiccup pushed his enhanced senses to their limit trying to make out details of the island, especially the village.

The Daypeaces were doing the same. Steiner flew up at an angle trying to get a better look. What he saw made him shudder. _"The battle has been going on for a while now, if the smell of blood and death is any indication. Looking at the harbor, it's a shipyard of destruction. Drago's armada is reduced to a half sunk battleship, but we took a lot of hits too. The water is full with debris from the ships. I can't see any of them." _

Ula frowned, she adjusted her ears, listening to the sounds as the wind carried them across the waves to the group. The sounds she heard made her anxious, her tail swished in fear. _"I can still hear the battle. Both sides have taken big hits, Drago's army has been greatly reduced, yet our people have suffered greater injuries. I don't know how much longer they can last without a healer." _

"I've heard enough, we need to start the distraction now," Hiccup hissed. He looked at his mom, who gave him an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath he took charge, giving out orders like a seasoned chief. "Eret, you, Gobber, and my mom, will be the first distraction. Do whatever it takes to keep the Murky King's attention on you. I suggest using the sheep, no dragon can resist them. Astrid, you need to lead the team into the pack without being caught."

Astrid nodded pumping her fist. "Alright, this is going to be fun. Listen up! We need to plunge into the pack and find our dragons. It won't be easy with the whole pack turned against us, but we can do it," she rallied them. Even the hatchlings cheered, clearly excited about the game of extreme tag. Dodging adults and fighting them until they won was every young hatchling's dream.

"We got it Astrid, once we find our dragons, merge with them. Then we go after the staff and bands," Snotlout said. "It won't be easy at all. Once Drago figures out what we're up to he's going to take it out on the village."

_"He'll have to deal with my Honor Guard if he tries. Steiner, Ula, I need you to run cover over the village. Try to draw Drago's attention from seeing what's going on behind him," _Nissa instructed her Honor Guards. Through the link she felt them promise no matter what they wouldn't fail in their mission. Flying closer she gave them a midair hug before turning her attention to Healer Skerry. _"Gothi is getting overwhelmed down there. I need you to use triage out there. Help as many as you can, but don't dawdle. We can't afford to have you being stuck on one patient, when many are in need of your services." _

_ "I understand Princess. Be careful as well. If you push too quickly, your newfound abilities will overwhelm you. I wish you and Hiccup luck." _

"It ends today, for Berk, Xanadu, and all Dragon Kind! Today Drago Bludfist meets his doom! Descend!" Valka commanded. The groups scattered as they each flew in different directions. As they approached the battle Nissa gathered as much light as possible flinging it into the water before slapping it hard with her tail blade.

* * *

On the island, the tribe was on its last reserves. They had managed to push the human army back. Very few of Drago's men were still standing, many littered the ground with bleeding wounds, some expiring right next the Viking they had killed. The village had taken a major beating, the ice was preventing them from getting a clear shot at Drago, while at the same time, making it nearly impossible to get out into the forest to put out the fires.

Freda stood next to her husband, supporting him. Spitelout was in bad shape. He had tried to jump off Gothi's tower hoping to land on the Murky Kings head, but had plucked out the sky by a passing Nightmare. The creature had attempted to burn him alive. He had managed to pull himself free, but he did have second degree burns on his back. They appeared to be very painful, and his other injuries, from a variety of dragons, were slowing him down.

"Spitelout, we need to fall back, please! You can't keep going much longer," Freda pleaded, she tried to pull him back, but he forcefully pulled himself free. Freda held back her tears as he struggled to stand. Her husband had sworn he avenge his brother by slaying his killer and nothing short of a miracle was going to stop him.

"I can't stop now Freda. All of Berk need me now! I won't let Stoick's killer take over our home and steal our dragons!" Spitelout shouted, only to collapse on the ground trying to suck in air. It seemed Loki was favoring Drago, because all the bad luck had fallen on them. He was about to give up hope when the rainbow appeared in the sky, it was so big and bright, he knew only a royal Daypeace could have created it. Seeing it meant that there was still hope.

Drago and the Murky King appeared stumped. How had that rainbow appeared? Neither had time to ponder for long. Screeching cries reached their ears causing the Murky King to bellow in pain as he thrashed about. Two hatchlings had landed on the head of the Alpha, proceeding to bite and scratch the ears of the Alpha. A third hatchling flew underneath blasting a bit of fire on the chest. The attacks were very minor, but hurt badly.

Drago's rage was buildings. He always hated hatchlings as much as children. He truly believed they were nothing, but nuisances who needed to be punished. Raising his staff, he started to swing it around ready to order an attack when something struck him in his chest, causing him to nearly lose the staff. "What in the, get off me you stupid beast!" He shoved a brightly colored sheep overboard only for it to be rescued by the hatchlings. "Since when do farm animals fly?"

"Since we invented Dragon Racing you no good murder!" Gobber shouted from the ground. He reloaded the crossbow shooting more sheep at the Murky King. The creatures bleated, not in fear this time, but bravery. They made sure their hoofs hurt as they landed on the Alpha causing him to lose focus.

"I will not be defeated by farm animals! Nightfury, I order you to attack now!" Toothless opened his mouth to fire. That was the moment Eret was waiting for. Using his brawn and brains he launched bolos closing Toothless and Orli's mouths so they couldn't attack. Eret laughed at this before running for his life across rooftops to avoid being flash frozen.

Seeing this, Valka raced towards the megaphone. As she ran by the villages let out cries of shock, easily recognizing her. Not stopping, she jumped on the platform and started making dragon calls. If she couldn't keep the Murky King's attention then Hiccup's plan wouldn't work.

* * *

Hiccup was grateful beyond words for the risks his mother was taking to help him. He flew in a zigzag pattern on his baby dragon to confuse Toothless and Orli, after Drago sliced the bolos off, ordered them to fire at him. A double plasma blast was blocked by a powerful orange fire shield produced by Nissa. His pseudo sister mentally told him that everyone was in place. The riders had entered the pack completely undetected by the Murky King.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered to his mount, _"Are you ready for this little one? Remember, once I've freed Toothless, you need to get as far as you can from the battle." _

_ "Don't worry Dragon Master. I'm so fast that madman won't catch me!" _

_ "I know he won't. _Guess it's time. Nissa, start singing and don't let up no matter what!" The pink dragon nodded as she flew up in the air absorbing as much sunlight as possible to power her up. Swooping down, she angled her wings so she would end up behind Hiccup as she started to sing pouring all her emotions into the lyrical songs.

The Murky King, who had finally stopped thrashing, grunted angrily. How dare that female try to take his pack from him! He blew ice at the Daypeace only for her to melt it with a powerful burst of flame. He started to rise up to his full height when his metal bands started to vibrate excruciatingly. The Alpha's brain felt as if it was dancing around in the skull. Unable to ignore the crushing will he looked towards his master.

"Forget the hybrid you stupid beast! Tighten your control on the Nightfurys now! I won't lose my prizes to some child who thinks he's a _Dragon Master!" _Drago spat, kicking Toothless in the chest. The beast beneath him let out a yelp of pain yet didn't retaliate. Drago reached out with his staff wrenching Orli next to him, ripping off a few scales as he did. Satisfied he focused his attention on Hiccup, who was only a few feet from him. That stupid girl was behind him, fluttering around in her dragon form, her obnoxious song changing pitch. "I see you were clever enough to find a way off the island. Good idea using hatchlings. You must be crazy though if you believe that your any match for me with such a pathetic mount."

"I'm not as deluded as you are Drago. Holding yourself above everyone else believing your Odin's equal is nothing short of pathetic in my sketchbook," Hiccup retorted. It was difficult to hold his anger in check. His heart was screaming for vengeance for his father while at the same time his mind was reinforcing that he needed to stick with the plan. Through his bond he felt Nissa amplifying his abilities, giving him the strength to push through the Murky King's control. "I'm going to rescue my friend no matter what."

A loud barking laugh filled the air sending a chill through many backs. The Inuit didn't know whether the boy was really too stupid to grasp the situation or he thought he had enough gall to pull off a miraculous feat. Either way, it would be an interesting show to watch before he killed the boy, letting the cold ocean be his deathbed. "You are an amusing child. I don't think I've laughed this much in decades. Go ahead try to rescue your "friends" from my control. I will enjoy seeing your expression when you fail."

_"The only one who's going to fail is you Drago. That overconfidence you possess along with your arrogance will be your undoing! Don't worry Orli I'm here for you. I won't let you down my friend!" _Nissa shouted increasing the power to her song. Never before in her life, not even the time had she saved Hiccup and Toothless, compared to how powerful her desire to win was. She pushed her Dragon Heart abilities mixing them with her call. Her eyes could spot the micro movements of the Nightfurys. The control of the Murky King was wavering.

Hiccup had also seen it, urging the little dragon closer. He could sense how frightened the hatchling was. Patting his head Hiccup promised the little one it would be okay. When he was within a two feet of Drago, Hiccup reached out with his hand, his gem necklace shimmering like a guiding star home. "Toothless, bud it's me, Hiccup. I know that you're in there. Follow my voice, you need to come back to me. It wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault. I forgive you Toothless. Do hear me, I forgive you."

_"__**So do I Orli, it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I know you weren't responsible for causing the death of my Aunt Rayna. Your guilt and shame are synchronized with my sorrow and anger. How could this happen, how could we let this happen**__?" _Nissa called out, tears falling from her dragon eyes. Draconia Daypeaces were the only dragon species that could shed tears. For a moment the royal faltered forgetting the plan before she regained her composure.

She flew in a pattern, the light trailing after her. The Murky King increased his control reaching out for her mind, but this time he was shoved forcefully out actually taking a few steps back causing the water to swirl. Nissa's air message shone brightly in the sky. It read "I forgive all of you." The princess started to demanifest until she was half human half dragon in the air. "_**Orli, remember who you are! The bond between a mother and her children is unbreakable! Think about your eggs!" **_

"Toothless, come back to me. I need you bud now more than ever. Fight it Toothless, prove your worth as a pack leader!"

* * *

In the mated pairs mind a battle was going on. The world outside was blurry, and the sound was fuzzy, they couldn't properly hear what was going on. Their bodies were working on autopilot. Inside, a darkness overwhelmed them. A powerful voice filled the air telling them what to do.

_**"You belong to me, I'm your Alpha and to disobey me is to disobey the God Drago. We are your masters, you only exist to fulfill our desires."**_

_ "I refuse to bow to you! I'm no one's puppet! My loyalty is to my family and friends, not you!" _Toothless bellowed. He sent out an echolocation blast across darkness searching for the source of the voice. Nothing appeared so he did it again and again. Then he located another Nightfury. _"Orli, I'm coming hold on!" _ He loped off as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to find his mate.

Orli was also lost. She knew that Toothless was coming for her except her overwhelming urge to find her eggs was leading her in the wrong direction. _"My eggs, I have to find my eggs! Where are they?" _

_**"Who cares about some silly little eggs? You're more valuable than any hatchling. I command you to stop resisting me now!" **_

_** "NO! I won't listen to you anymore! Leave me alone!**_" Orli shouted firing plasma blasts into the shadow. The Alpha's face appeared in her mind shooting ice at her feet. He was trying to trap her!

_**"Give up, you can't win. You belong to me!" **_

_"Leave my mate alone right now!" _Toothless screeched. He glided in firing blast after blast. Orli freed herself from the ice. She flew into the air landing on the Alpha's head ripping into his skin. She blasted him as her mate bellowed for him to get out of their heads right now! A brilliantly light drove the darkness away. Looking behind them they could see both their riders reaching out for them. They jumped through the picture as a loving warmth wrapped around them.

In the real world Drago was shocked, the Nightfury was waking up, the green in his eyes returning with full force. The beast reached out letting the boy touch him. "Not possible, it's not possisbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Toothless bucked the man off his back as Orli sank her claws into his cape before flinging him hard into the air not caring where he landed. Both Nightfurys rejoined their riders happy to be back where they belonged.

Unfortunately, the Murky King reacted quickly, rising up on his back legs and reached out with his large right paw catching Drago. He placed the man on top of his head falling back to all fours creating a massive wave of water crashing against the island. Water filled the stables flooding them. As the wood weakened under the force it started to break and splintered. Within a few minutes half the stables collapsed into the sea. Not done with his destruction he took a deep breath and let out a spray of ice at the two riders.

"Corkscrew dodge Orli now!" The female dragon obeyed climbing into the air before spiraling downward rapidly. Her wings cut through the ice breaking it half sending down in a hail shower on top of Drago. "Good job girl, now open those scales we need to turn fast!"

_"Hang on Nissa, I'm flying at top speeds!" _Orli warned her. The female dragon's back scales popped open giving her the edge she needed. Doing a tight turn she came back around circling the Alpha's head. Drago raised his staff and started to play the melody. The Bewilderbeast turned his attention to the female duo. Orli trembled as the haunting song tried to take over.

"Oh no you don't! No one takes control of my companion!" Nissa shouted. She wrapped one hand on her necklace while placing the other on top of Orli's head. Focusing her energy she let the Old Magic cover her friend. Orli's body started to shimmer and shine as her aura protected her. "That will keep him off our back. See if you can draw him away from Berk. _Hiccup, it's your turn now!" _she said finishing her conversation telepathically.

_"On it, Astrid can you hear me?" _

_ "Yes, I can! The Old Magic seems stronger than before," _she gasped. At the moment she was weaving her way through the pack, dodging the occasional attack. Following her instincts, she let her heart guide her. After ducking under a few Typhoomerangs and one cranky Gronkle she was rewarded with a beautiful sight. "_Stormfly! I found her!_"

_"We found our dragons as well! Getting into position to reclaim them. It's up to you cousin, whatever you're going to do, do it now!" _Snotlout called out loudly.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless didn't hesitate for a moment. Having drawn the attentions of the enemy, they quickly flew through the village entering level flight. They would need more height for this to work. Hiccup pushed Toothless forward. "Not yet, wait until the last possible second, got that bud?"

_"I really hope this works this time. Here we go!"_ Toothless shouted. He opened his back scales as Hiccup locked his tail in place. Hiccup rose up on his saddle steadying himself. Five feet from the Murky King Drago let out a roar demanding the beast strike them down. His servant took a deep breath and opened his mouth. At that moment the boys parted, Toothless flew down, around and used the Alpha's tail like a spring board to regain height. Hiccup had taken the high rode flying over the dragon's head, past Drago who got a big cut from Hiccup's dagger, then down the tail, his feet touched the scales for a few seconds as he added speed jumping back into the air.

Just then Orli and Nissa flew by. Orli grabbed the boy with her claws holding him for a few seconds. Nissa swung down closing up his flaps. "Good luck," she whispered as Toothless passed by and caught Hiccup. Righting herself she urged Orli to continue drawing the beast away from the island.

Furious beyond words, the Murky King, spun around coming after them. Drago's control was weakening as the urges long-buried coursed through the ancient one's veins. With his attentions clearly focused on the two Nightfurys, the pack was starting to come to their senses. Now was the time to act. Orli and Nissa launched the signal in the air, a combined ball of light and plasma. That was the cue for the third stage of the plan.

The riders jumped off their mounts falling fast. They each called out to their dragons as loud as they could, trusting they would be saved. The gems flashing brightly bathing the dragons in the area with their light. All at once Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch, woke up. Screeching loudly, they went after their riders who were reaching out for them. At the point of no return contact was made. The sky explode as the entire area was bathed in Old Magic.

The Hooligan clan let out a cry of triumph confusing Drago. Ten minutes ago the tribe had lost hope, barely able to stand. Now, their fighting spirit had returned. Picking up a shard of ice, he used it a rough telescope wondering what was going on. What he saw was so unbelievable he thought he was dreaming.

* * *

All the riders had merged with their dragons. Their hybrid forms looked powerful and strong. Each of them had taken control of part of the pack calling out orders. A plasma blast caused Drago to tumble back, catching himself right before he fell off. Using his one arm he hauled himself back up looking at what had attack him. What he saw caused the self-proclaimed God a rare moment of _fear. _Hovering above him, as if he was a male Valkyrie, was a joined Hiccup and Toothless. His flaming sword crashed against the shield. For a moment Drago swore that the image of his brother Ujarak and Quillag overlapped the boy. Ujarak voice taunted him. _ "I told you brother, you meet your end by one with a heart of a dragon!" _

"I won't let you win brother!" Drago shouted out loud confusing everyone. The hybrid seemed puzzled, but quickly dismissed it. Instead he kicked out with his feet nailing the man in the gut. Drago struggled to breathe for a second than reacted. His staff cut deep into the hybrid's belly causing a gash in the scales. He raised the staff high intending to bludgeon the Dragon Master to death.

The Gronkle Iron shield held back the staff. Drago put pressure on it, trying to get rid of the shield. There was a small click and a line shout out of the shield wrapping around the man's right leg. A quick tug caused him to fall. Taking advantage of this, the hybrid flew off the Bewilderbeast dragging him through the air. It was difficult to maintain stable flight because Drago was struggling like a fish on a hook.

"Your tricks won't save you _Dragon Master!" _Drago snarled. With a swift tug the line snapped. The man had guts landing on the ice shafts before sliding down. People tried to get out the way, his large feet sending ice chunks scattering. Running through the village he tossed seasoned warriors over his shoulder. He kicked up a fallen spear hurling it with great force at the hybrid. The merged duo of Hiccup/Toothless managed to dodge though not completely as blood started to flow from their right wing. It was a struggle to stay aloft.

"_**A single injury like this won't stop us. Despite your claims, you are not a God!" **_ The combined duo called out. Spinning around they twisted through the wrecked village coming up behind Drago swinging their flaming sword at the man, who blocked with his now metal coated staff. The flame was hot, but the metal was stronger refusing to melt down.

Back and forth they clashed, the sounds of metal and sparks of fire going after one another. Drago refused to give up. He played dirty kicking up the earth or trying to place an innocent between the fight. Still the duo was able to counter. Using the wings they blasted powerful gusts of winds pushing the Inuit back. The increased oxygen allowed the flames to grow. The duo was confident they could win this fight which made them sloppy.

Drago saw the opening. With a quick flick of his wrist, the staff change direction. The ocarina caught the edge of the sword before sending it flying backwards nearly setting fire to the wrecked village. Not giving his foe a chance to recover he whirled the instrument around at high speeds causing an ear piercing sound. The hybrid duo screamed as the sound forced their merger to come undone. Soon two entities lay on the ground with trickles of blood coming out of their ears.

Hiccup was in so much pain. He couldn't get up no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly he was under attack as Drago started to beat him up. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" His vision was swimming so he wasn't aware until a few seconds after it happened his prosthetic was pulled out forcefully from his stump. "Stop it!"

"Not until you're broken and dead. My brother and his mount warned me that one day I meet my end by you so called Dragon Master," Drago taunted planting his foot on top of the boy's chest. The foot was slowly crushing the ribs, then his heart would give out. "Say goodbye Dragon Master!"

"GET YOUR FEET OFF MY BROTHER!" Nissa shouted. She had jumped the man from behind striking him again and again in the head with her mace. He tried to throw her off, but she kept hitting him. Her clawed fingers tore across his back and neck. Drago fell back body slamming her into the ground getting her dazed. Her grip lessening fell to the ground landing next to Hiccup as their Nightfurys managed to get between the heirs and the madman. They growled a warning at him. In Dragoness they called out a challenge to the Alpha, who got as close to the island as he could peering at them.

* * *

Drago figured out what the Nightfurys and then laughed. "It appears that the children of lighting and death have lost their mines. I have control of the Bewilderbeast in turn giving me an army of dragons. I'm the strongest, deadliest, and greatest God there's ever been! How are you planning to defeat me?"

"_**By taking your army from you brain-dead man!" **_ Tuffnut retorted. Followed up by his sister's voice saying, "_**Hey Drago, why don't you look up and see how dumb you really are!" **_ The hybrid quadruplets flew just above his head. The entire pack following them, no longer under the control of the Alpha. Select members of the pack attacked from the sky forcing the man towards the edge of the cliff side.

Drago raised the staff prepared to use it only for Astrid/Stormfly to use her talon feet to snatch it right out of his hand. Smiling the girls threw the staff in the air, using their tail spikes to destroy the ancient relic in one shot. They cheered loudly as the remaining hybrid duos ripped apart the metal bands freeing the Bewilderbeast. They all quickly joined Hiccup and Nissa becoming separate entities.

"Drago Bludfist! On behalf of all the people whose lives you stolen and the dragons you killed, I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, pronounce your judgment. Guilty by all charges with death as your punishment!"

"Everyone combine your powers together!" Unbelievably a giant ball of flames, plasma, electricity along with light and magic joined together in the sky like a comet. Drago stood still in place by shock. It was the last sight he saw before the attack hit him and the Bewilderbeast. The whole tribe watched in satisfaction as Stoick's killer was obliterated. The Bewilderbeast lost both tusks and covered in scars. He was vaguely aware of the two females talking in Elemental ordered him to repent for his crimes and to never return to this part of the world. Shaking and shivering, he dove underwater heading back to his home in the new world.

On Berk, everyone was cheering and celebrating with joy. They had brought an end to the thirty years of terror and avenged their chief, Queen Rayna, even the great White King. Fireworks from the dragons filled their air as the dragons roared in triumph. Then something weird happened.

As Toothless and Orli stood next to each other, they watched as all the pack leaders came forth, then bowed their heads in submission. As everyone watched and listened each pack leader utter the same oath. _"I (pack leader's name), of the (dragon pack) submit to you great Alpha and Beta. I promise to serve as your lieutenant faithfully. My pack will follow your lead now and forevermore." _

Toothless and Orli would reply with the words_, "We accept your oaths and welcome you into our nest. In turn we will be your protectors and providers. Never will you fear the destruction of this Berkian nest. This we swear." _

It was little Lumina, who had scampered out of hiding, before rushing towards the Nightfurys. After getting an affectionate nuzzle she turned to entire crowd and made a proclamation. _"All hail the new Alpha and Beta, the true Dragon Leaders of the Nest of Berk. King Toothless and Queen Orli! Long may they reign!" _ Cheers went up as the dragons sang praise for their new leaders. Hiccup and Nissa smiled proudly at their friends. Squeezing their hands together, both approached their own healers.

Hiccup was the first to kneel. Gothi patted him on the head as she touched him with her staff. She squiggled a few words on the ground before marking the boy with the sign of Odin. Instead of rising, the boy stayed on his knees. Giving a small smile, Gothi gestured to Healer Skerry.

"We'll have to wait until we return to Xanadu to perform the whole coronation, but for now this will do," Healer Skerry spoke softly. Steiner and Ula took their places standing on each side of Nissa standing tall and proud. Unsheathing their swords they placed the tips on the girl's shoulder, she was also kneeling with one leg down and the other up.

"Princess Nissa Draki, Daughter of Ola Aurora-Draki and Ragner Draki, chosen heir of Queen Rayna Concordia Aurora-Skandi, leader of the Draconia Daypeaces and the isle of Xanadu. You stand on the edge of a crossroad. Are you prepared to follow through and carry out your duties to your people, family and the world?"

"I am, from this day forth I accept the power and responsibilities of the throne. I shall become the guiding light for my people just as my ancestress Trya did in times long ago," she said. Taking her headband crown she gave it to Ula as Healer Skerry poured olive oil over her head, while giving her a traditional blessing. Once done, he placed the queen's crown on her head helping her to stand at the same moment Hiccup rose.

"People of Berk, I give you our new chief: Chief Hiccup Dragon Master Haddock. Long live the chief!"

"Long live the Chief."

"People of Berk and my fellow Daypeaces. It's my great honor to present Her Majesty Queen Nissa Draki of Xanadu! Let her light shine on forever!" There were cheers and roars as both leaders stood side by side smiling at their friends and the village. The responsibility they had fled from now they whole heartedly embraced.

* * *

It was two days later when another joyful occasion occurred. During that time they had started to repair the village and get the eggs settled in nesting boxes for the dragon mothers to tend too. The only egg not on the island was the White King's. The egg was taken to Dragon Island to be cared for by Thornado and the other dragons on the island. It would be safe there and well-tended to by all the dragons there and it would be a big enough home for when the hatchling hatched. Another reason they did it was to help Thornado's heart heal after learning what happened to his beloved human.

Toothless and Orli had been extremely anxious about their eggs. Luckily nothing seemed to happen to them during the chaos of the last few days. Earlier in the morning the Nightfury pack had arrived, stunned by all that had happened. Elder Mungo was proud of his granddaughter's new status while Dagny and Hadrian were just happy that their son was alright. Elvy joked about Toothless's new status and their little sister Elysia kept bouncing around asking when the eggs were going to hatch.

A bit past noon, the eggs started to rock a bit. Squeals of life could be heard as the babies tried to make their way out. Toothless let out a roar alerting the riders, who were on the outcropping checking the area for damage. Hearing Toothless's call they dropped what they were doing rushing over.

They arrived just as Gothi, Gobber, and Valka, along with their dragons, hurried up the path. Out of the sky descended Healer Skerry, eager as well, to see the hatching. Everyone was out of breath and panting. Out of the nest box came Orli and Toothless each of them holding a rocking egg in their mouths. "This is certainly an exciting moment isn't it?" Valka voiced out loud as everyone nodded in agreement.

Orli and Toothless gently placed their eggs into the water before standing back. They wrapped their tails together and held their breaths praying that two healthy hatchlings would be born. The water started to boil and then there was a minor explosion that caused the geyser to shoot up high. As the water settled down they all looked anxiously at the edge of the geyser hoping to see two sets of paws climbing out.

For a few seconds there was nothing, then a tiny pair of black paws appeared on the edge. A soft gurgle was heard as a tiny female climbed out and rolled to a stop next to her parents. She was quickly followed by a male hatchling. Both of them were covered in water and egg yolk. Toothless bent down and licked them clean as Orli regurgitated their first meal. The little ones started to chew on their meal, their tiny teeth appearing for the first time.

There were oohs and ahhs at the sight of the little ones. The little female was all black except for a purple star on her forehead and she had her father's big green eyes. Her brother was black with a single row of purple scales coming from the top of his head all the way down to his tail, where one fin was entirely purple. He had his mom's gold eyes and loved to smile. Toothless let out a purring sound as he nuzzled his son. He didn't even wince when the little girl bit down on his frill.

"_Perfect, they are absolutely perfect. Oh my little ones, I have waited so long for you to arrive. I'm your mother, the big goofball is your father. All the humans and dragons here are your family and friends," _Orli cooed showing the babies their large extended families. The babies smiled before sneezing tiny plasma blasts. They babbled in delight.

"Why aren't they talking? I thought for sure they would be," Tuffnut questioned.

"Duh, babies need to be taught how to speak remember? They'll probably be yapping away soon enough," his twin pointed out. Next to her Fishlegs was going on a mile a minute, very excited to start adding more details into the Book of Dragons while charting out the babies' chronical entries. Astrid was just making goo goo eyes ignoring Snotlout who was already deciding how the new hatchlings would fit into the future defense of Berk.

Hiccup and Nissa tuned them out. Cautiously, they approached the new parents holding out their hands to show they weren't a threat. After a minute Toothless signaled they could come closer as Orli asked Gothi, Lumina, and Healer Skerry to approach. Lumina didn't hesitate. She ran over so fast she tripped on her outfit rolling to a stop near the babies her limbs spread out everywhere.

The hatchlings let out happy cries as they started to scratch and tug the Skrill's legs. _"Oh watch those teeth, you'll damage my clothes! Little ones be gentle I'm your big foster-sister Lumina. I promise to be the best big sister ever." _The babies didn't understand her yet they still licked her in joy.

Nissa and Hiccup sat down and cradled a hatchling in their arms. Nissa scratched the girl's chin causing her to wiggle all about. The boy was more interested in trying to put his tail in his mouth. "They're so adorable. I'm glad I didn't miss this."

"I'm proud of you bud. You're going to make a great father."

"_You'll be a great uncle to my children. Our families will always be together no matter what." _

"_Toothless is right, we all belong together no matter how much time we have. Healer Skerry, Gothi, how are my babies looking? Are they completely healthy?" _

The two healers checked the babies thoroughly. A tiny prick from Skerry's claw tip let him collect two blood samples, which he smelled. They didn't seem to have any diseases and Gothi declared them a hundred percent normal. She wrote in the sand asking what the babies names were so she could bless them. The two dragons had thought long and hard about their children's names and whispered softly to the old mute. She started the blessing while writing in the sand. Lumina whispered the translation into Gobber's ear. He took a deep breath and repeated the news through a megaphone horn so everyone on the Outcropping and all the way to the sentries' islands could hear the news.

"Attention everyone, the Nightfury eggs have hatched! King Toothless and Queen Orli have been blessed with two healthy hatchlings, a strong little girl and a curious little boy. Their parents wish for all of you to know their names. So I present Prince Stoick and Princess Rayna, the newest members of our tribe."

Nissa and Hiccup felt shocked and honored. The new hatchlings would be a symbol that those they lost never were gone. A part of them would always live on in a new life. They gave the babies hugs as Toothless and Orli finally allowed everyone closer to the babies. Stoick and Rayna giggled and babbled in delight, happy to be the center of attention.

* * *

The next day early in the morning the riders and their dragons, along with Gobber and Valka, were at the docks as a few men finished loading the Daypeace's ship with what little supplies they could spare. Steiner and Ula thanked them as they helped prepare Gustave and his family for the trip. FangHook was looking around the boat eager to get going. He was sadly hoping to hook up with a girl Daypeace on the island.

Hiccup watched wearily as Gustave started getting into an argument with Valma about not needing a checkup. The chief shook his head. He turned to Fishlegs ask him, "Are you absolutely certain that he's the best choice for an ambassador?"

Fishlegs placed a hand on his friend's shoulder reassuring him. "I'm positive Gustave will work out. Sure he's as stubborn and brash as Snotlout, but he's got a good heart and head on his shoulder. I think he'll enjoy living on Xanadu for five years."

"You're just happy to hand him off to someone else aren't you?" Ruffnut teased him. She had finally picked a suitor, she was allowing Fishlegs to court her, which made this big guy blush with joy. Tuffnut was relieved and Snotlout had accepted defeat, boasting he find another pretty lady to pursue.

Nissa laughed at that comment. She was once again dressed in her formal clothing tugging on the draping a bit. The colder air didn't agree with her light loose clothing, but she needed to appear in her finery for her people, so decide to start wearing her royal clothing more often. Looking at Gustave she could see his future potential as an ambassador, he just need some time to smooth out the rough edges.

"It will be fine, I have made my choice for the people who will stay here to honor our alliance," Nissa said snapping her fingers. Davin and Fia approached her bowing slightly. Whispering they didn't need to do that she looked at Valka and Gobber. "Davin and Fia, were my aunt's personal Honor Guard duo. They have many years of experience and wisdom they wish to share with you. I hope that you can welcome them into the community while calling on their assistance whenever you need it."

Valka assured they could. She welcomed Fia with open arms. The female Honor Guard promised to help her with her cooking. Davin looked a little pained as Gobber hugged him going on how they would become best buddies soon. It was a wonderful sight to see.

Hearing that the ship was finally ready to go and that everyone on board was waiting for was she, Nissa knew it was time to say goodbye. The dragons swarmed her nearly knocking her over. Each of them was talking over one another saying how much they would miss her and wishing her luck. Orli hugged her with her front paws and wings, whispering in Elemental how lucky she was to have had such a wonderful rider. Nissa responded that it was nice to have a sister like her to teach her valuable life lessons. After stroking the hatchlings, who had been in the safety of a basket, she promised them that she couldn't wait to spoil her godchildren when they were older.

Next to say goodbye were the other riders save Hiccup. Snotlout was first, he punched her in the shoulder and she smacked his hand away. "Some things never change, even when attribute flames are used. I have to admit, I'm not going to miss your boasting that's for sure."

Snotlout laughed replying smoothly, "Well, I'm not going to miss you preaching about the joys of diplomacy." Snotlout's eyes watered a bit so he wiped them clean. "Ugh, I'm not the mushiest person, but I hope you find someone to share your life with."

"Same with you. I'm sure you'll find someone. Oof!" she was not prepared for him to hug her so tightly. Patting him on the back she finally got him to release her. At least she was prepared for Fishlegs when he lifted her in the air twirling her. "What was that for?"

"I'm just so happy, you have been the best informant ever when it comes to all things dragon related! If you hadn't come to the island then there wouldn't be a library here," he babbled happily. He couldn't think of a way to say goodbye, but Nissa did. She gave him a copy of the history of Xanadu assuring him there would be more to come. The two friends were able to shake goodbye.

The twins were next. Each of them gave her a head butt and goofy handshake. They took turns sharing a few memories. The twins promised not to cause too much unnecessary destruction and use their brains. Nissa promised to never stop being awesome.

When it came to Astrid there were so many things to say. They had become best girlfriends. Embracing one another while making promises didn't seem like enough. Astrid swore up and down she would always treat Hiccup right and that when they got married Nissa would be invited. Nissa promised to continue her training so the next time she came by they have a real fight.

All that was left was for the two old souls to say goodbye. At first they didn't want to look at one another. Hiccup tried to speak yet no words came to him. Nissa opened her mouth then turned away. She held out a hand towards him. He placed his hand against hers before both hands clasped each other. They closed their eyes letting the Dragon Heart speak for them.

"_How can I say goodbye to my first friend, my sister, my personal confidant? You've always been there for me and I can't imagine not seeing you every day, just like I can't picture…." _

"_Your father, that's a hole in your heart I can't fix. I have one in mine now. They say time will make everything better, but sometimes it doesn't. All we can do is try to live each and every day the best we can. Besides it's not like I'm never coming back. I'll be on the trading ships and annual treaty renewals on Berk. That's four times a year I'll be here." _

"_Same, I'll be visiting Xanadu for the same things. I also can talk to you anytime with the magic mirror. Maybe I'll even create long distant air mail." _

"_So it's not goodbye, it's until we see each other again." _

"_Agreed." _

The trance broke as they looked at one another smiling. The two leaders knew that they were starting new chapters of their lives, but they would always have each other. Boarding her ship she waved goodbye as the boat started floating away. Gathering her voice she sang one last song to her friends while sharing a five years of memories with her dragon heart. The song was "Until I see you again" by Carrie Underwood

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Said goodbye, turned around and you were gone, gone, gone.  
Faded into the setting sun, slipped away. But I won't cry cause I know I'll never be lonely. For you are the stars to me, you are the light I follow._

_I will see you again, whoa. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, oh 'til I see you again. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh._

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night calling me back in time.  
Back to you in a place far away. Where the water meets the sky.  
The thought of it makes me smile, you are my tomorrow._

_I will see you again, whoa. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, oh 'til I see you again._

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking. But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know I will see you again, whoa. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah._

_I will see you again, whoa. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, oh 'til I see you again. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh._

_'Til I see you again, Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.  
'Til I see you again, whoa, 'til I see you again, Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone." _

Hiccup watched until he couldn't see the ship anymore. In his heart he could feel the love from everyone around him. Toothless nuzzled him. Turning back to the village. In his mind he was narrating. _"Change is inevitable. Nothing stays the same no matter how much we want it to. If this chapter of my life has taught me anything, it's that no matter how things change, the people you love will never leave you completely, they live in your heart. So while my friends, Nissa, and the dragons along with I, we'll find our way in this new stage of life, until we meet again. _


End file.
